Let Me Fly
by meyasha
Summary: Kouichi and Koji are young vampires with a friend werewolf named Takuya. With a traumitizing past Koji has dedicated his life to protect Kouichi at all costs but that may not be enough to help the twins against the humans and vampires from fighting.
1. Trouble with Girls

I do not own any of the characters or anything I have used. The only thing that is mine are the made up characters(If you have watched season two and four of digimon you should know who are the real characters and which ones I have made up) and the idea.  
Please enjoy.

* * *

"Kouichi I know you don't like it but you have to drink sooner or later. The vitamins you have been taking won't do anymore!" Koji pleaded as he watched Kouichi brush his ebony wings. Kouichi looked over at Koji and glared.

"No, it's disgusting and wrong! I can't stand the taste anyway so there's no way I will drink." Kouichi shuddered as he finished brushing his wings.

"But Kouichi you know what will happen if you don't drink." Kouichi folded his wings into his back and soon looked like a regular human.

"I'm going on a walk I'll be back in an hour or so." And with that Kouichi left his room. Koji watched his brother leave and stood there for a while before sighing in frustration. Kouichi inhaled the fresh air as he quietly shuts the front door. Kouichi loved going on walks because they help clear his head when he needed to think. The only problem was that during the day there are a lot of mortal girls who thought Kouichi was 'Good looking'. It was very hard for him to get a good decent walk before some girl would bug him and start asking him questions like if he had a girlfriend and what not. Though by now he should have been used to it, but he still curses the gods for having him be a vampire. Vampire's naturally have model material looks and sometimes it's a good thing but most of the time it's a bad thing. Kouichi continued his walk not meeting anyone's eyes while ignoring all of the stares, comments, and the girls squealing now and then. Kouichi glanced at all the store windows.

'_They have a lot of sales going on. Well Christmas is coming up in a few weeks it makes sense.'_ Kouichi looked at the ground as he continued on his walk through out down town. He continued looking around admiring the cheerful scenery people put out to make it feel more Christmassy. Suddenly his vision blurred and he felt a migraine forming within the back of his head. He felt weak and his legs began to tremble.

'_Oh no not now! This always happens at the worst time_.' He mentally hissed. Kouichi looked around to find a dark area, anything at all that could help him. That's when he spotted a dark alley. He quickly darted towards it, crossing the street and nearly collapsing as he felt himself go under the shade. The alley wasn't that long; it had a dead end. Kouichi snuggled himself as deep within the alley as he could before leaning against the brick wall.

'_Another thing I hate about being a vampire… if our bodies get too weak we are forced into our smaller form to conserve as much life energy as we can…BEAUTIFUL._' Kouichi slowly slid against the cold moist brick until he felt his butt make contact with the even colder concrete ground. Kouichi closed his eyes as he felt his body morph into a smaller cat like form with wings. It was as black as night with a few exceptions. It had white tips on its ears, tail, paws, the ends of his wings, and its belly. He slowly fell to his side.

'_I'll just take… a small nap…then head…home._' He slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Koji wandered around the house keeping his eyes on the clock in the living room now and then.

'_Where is he? It's been an hour already. I know he said he would be home in an hour, but he always comes home earlier then he says he does…_' Koji pondered.

"And then Luisa said I didn't do that! Can you believe her?" Jessica scoffed as she walked in front of her other two friends. They were all around the age of sixteen. Sammy smirked as she brushes her long blond hair.

"Don't worry about her Jess! We all know you kissed Bryan! Luisa is just full of crap!" Jessica looked over at Sammy and smiled.

"You two are the best friends I could ever have!" Nicolette smiled at the generous comment their leader gave them.

"Aw come on Jessy! We're all bff's! We have to stick together!" Nicolette cheered. They were just about to pass a dark alley when something caught Jessica's eyes.

"Hey girls, stop a sec. Kay? I thought I saw something." Sammy and Nicolette stopped dead in their tracks and looked over to see their leader going into an alley.

"Jessica? What is it? Did you find something?" Sammy chirped peering over Jessica's shoulders. Jessica slowly crouched to her hands and knees to examine exactly what it is she is looking at.

"It's some sort of cat! But with wings! Oh look how cute it is!" Jessica exclaimed as she slowly picked the small creature up and wrapped it gently with in her arms.

"It looks dead!" Sammy snorted as she poked it.

"Sammy! It's not dead! It's just sleeping! It looks like it needs help!" Nicolette stated as she gently stroked it's fur. Jessica looked up at her friends and smiled.

"Okay! Emergency meeting at my place! We need to help out this little kitty!" The three of them cheered and started walking towards Jessica's home.

Koji sat down on the couch as he carefully watched the second hand slowly making its way around the clock.

"C'mon you stupid clock! AAARRRGG! That's it! I'm gonna go look for him! He is too weak to be out this long!" Koji walked to the front door and slowly opened it. Looking around he made sure no one was in sight before transforming into a small white wolf with soft snow wings. Slowly he allowed the wings to disappear before walking outside and quickly nudging the door shut. Quickly he began sniffing around for his brother's sent. When he found it he happily yipped before continuing with the trail.

'_He was moving at an irregular pace…' _Koji concluded.

'_Where am I?_'

"Oh look, he's waking up!"

'_I don't recognize that voice…sounds female'_

"C'mon little kitty, you can wake up!"

'…_wait LITTLE KITTY?!_'Kouichi's eyes snapped open and he immediately saw three girls surrounding him. He looked down at himself and cursed silently.

'_Shit that's right! I passed out during my walk. These girls must have found me.' _

"Meow!" Kouichi hissed, backing away.

"Sammy, go close all the windows. Make sure he can not fly outside." Sammy looked at Jessica and nodded and got up to close the windows.

'_Fly? Oh god don't tell me I-' _Kouichi stopped in mid thought as he glanced at his back and saw his wings sticking out.

'_Crap! I forgot to hide my wings! Oh crap! Koji is going to be SO mad at me!'_

"Are you hungry little kitty?" Jessica asked as she slowly picked him up.

Sammy came back and slowly approached Jessica.

"What should we name him?" Nicolette instantly looked up from her texting and smiled.

"How about Kuro?" The other two looked at Nicolette and the back at Kouichi.

"Kuro…I like it!" Jessica smiled and looked at Sammy.

"Here Sammy, you hold Kuro while I go find him something to eat!" Kouichi felt himself being moved and carefully watched Jessica walking away. Sammy looked at Kouichi and smiled cheerfully.

"Kuro-kun you are going to be one handsome cat!" Kouichi looked at her and shuddered.

'_I don't want to know what they plan on doing to me_.' Kouichi began to imagine the worst thing that could happen to him almost immediately. Jessica slowly walked back over to Sammy holding two small bowls.

"Here you go Kuro!" Jessica slowly set them on the floor as Sammy set Kouichi on to the floor. Kouichi sniffed the air as he felt his stomach growl.

'_So…hungry. And it smells so good!' _Kouichi walked over the two bowls and sniffed them. One was filled with ice cool milk while the other had chopped meat in it. Kouichi quickly began devouring the meat. In a matter of minutes the meat was gone and Kouichi was already enjoying the milk.

"Oh darn it!" Nicolette called out. Sammy glances over at her.

"What is it Nicolette?"

"My mom wants me to come home to watch my annoying little brother." Nicolette groaned as she continued texting.

"Alright Nicolette I will walk you home. It's getting late anyway."

"Thanks Sammy. I'll see you tomorrow Jessica." Slowly Sammy and Nicolette walked out of the house.

"Looks like it's just you and me now Kuro-kun!" Jessica ran off from Kouichi's sight but he didn't mind, that is until he heard rushing water.

'_What is she doing?_' Kouichi left his unfinished bowl of milk and wandered around the house until he found the source of the sound. He watched as Jessica kneeled over a large tub to check the temperature.

"Kuro-kun! C'mon we're going to take a bath together!" Kouichi's eyes widen as Jessica turned around and picked him up.

'_BATH!? In there with HER in it at the SAME TIME?!_' Kouichi began hissing and snarling, giving her a dangerous warning. Jessica frowned watching Kouichi try to get away.

"Bad Kuro-kun! We don't do that!" Jessica scorned as she placed Kouichi into the lukewarm bath water. Kouichi hissed loudly but soon gave up as he saw the girl shut the bathroom door.

'_Damn it all! I'm stuck in here. Koji, where are you!?_' Kouichi looked around the room until his eyes trailed back to the girl.

'_What the heck…?Is she?_' His eyes widen as Jessica began to undress herself. Kouichi tried his best not to stare but this was the first time for him to actually look at a female's body. Slowly he felt a nosebleed approaching.

'_No. Must not look at her… It's rude! Very rude!_' Kouichi quickly shut his eyes tight and tried to think about something else. It was almost working until he felt large ripples in the water and soft splashing noises.

"Ah… doesn't this feel good Kuro-kun?" Slowly she reached for a loofah and some soap and began rubbing the soap against the loofah. Slowly giant foam bubbles formed and she smiled.

"Hold still Kuro-kun!" Jessica grabbed Kouichi and rubbed the foamy loofah on his head.

'_Oh god this is so embarrassing!_'

"Kuro-kun when I'm done with you, you will be a ladies man!…Speaking of ladies man…" Jessica set the loofah down and picked Kouichi high up.

'_HEY! What are you staring at?! Put me down!_'

"Yup, just as I thought! You're not neutered yet. We'll have to fix that. I'll take you in tomorrow morning. And while we're at it I can check to see if you need any shots." Kouichi didn't quite understood what she meant, but after it slowly sunk in his eyes widen.

'_Shots?…NUETERED?! Lady, I'm a guy! I need those!' _Kouichi began flapping his wings as hard as he could but they were too heavy from the soapy water.

"Hold still I said!" Jessica shouted as she finished scrubbing Kouichi to the point where the phrase squeaky clean would be taken very seriously. Slowly she rinsed the soap from Kouichi's fur until it was all gone.

"There! All clean! See that wasn't so bad!" Jessica held Kouichi close as she stepped out of the tub. Kouichi jumped out of her grasp and shook as much of the water off.

'_Damn water is gonna ruin my wings and I just got done cleaning them today!_' Jessica grabbed a couple of towels and wrapped one around her chest and used the other one to help dry Kouichi off. Kouichi allowed her to rub him with the towel as he continued to think.

'_Where is Koji… He is always by my side when I need him._'

"Kuro-kun! C'mon, we're going to bed!" Jessica threw Kouichi's towel in the hamper as she walked towards her bedroom.

'…_Sleep does sound good._' Kouichi silently followed Jessica. Slowly Jessica approached her dresser and opened up her top drawer. As Kouichi entered her room the smell of spring lilacs was inhaled deeply.

'_It actually isn't that bad, I guess._' Kouichi walked over to the pink bed and swiftly jumped to the top and rested in the center of the overly pillowed bed. Kouichi looked around the pink room examining every corner.

"I'll be with you in a minute Kuro-kun." Jessica slowly removes the towel and digs through her light brown dresser. Hearing his new name Kouichi looked over to Jessica and nearly passed out.

"Ah, here it is." Jessica slowly pulled out a light pink, silky and see through like gown. Kouichi watched as she slowly slid it on her slender shoulders.

'_Oh god this is too much for one day._' Kouichi looked away as soon as he saw Jessica put on a fresh pair of underwear.

"Ready for bed Kuro-kun?" Jessica walked over to her bed and picked Kouichi up. Kouichi was mentally screaming as he felt his head being forced against her breasts.

'_Oh gosh it's like she's doing this on purpose!_' Jessica quickly crawled under her covers and held Kouichi close to her.

"Good night Kuro-kun!" Jessica whispered before she fell asleep.

'_God my wings are cramping up! I can't take this anymore.' _

'_Damn it damn it damn it!_' Koji mentally cursed as he scampered across the street where Kouichi's scent led to a giant house.

* * *

There! First chapter done! Now remember this is my very first fanfiction I have ever put on this website so I'm still getting the hang of it but don't worry! I have plenty of updates for this story. I love nice reviews please?


	2. Takuya

'_I'm coming Kouichi! Don't worry!_' Koji transformed back to his regular self and walked up to the front door. Koji jiggled the door knob to find it unlocked.

"Damn stupid mortals." He mumbled as he slowly entered the house. Koji looked around cautiously almost immediately seeing a large kitchen.

"Ugh stupid human food. It always makes me sick." He wandered around the house being as quiet as possible.

"Kouichi!" Koji hissed quietly.

'_Huh? What was that? It sounded like someone was calling me._' Kouichi looked up and looked around the room curiously.

"Kouichi!" Koji hissed once more only a little louder.

'_Wait! I know that voice! Koji!_' Kouichi gave a loud happy meow. Koji turned around hearing a response.

"Kouichi?" Koji walked in the direction of the source and entered a very pink room. Kouichi smiled as he saw Koji enter the room. Koji slowly approached the bed and looked at his brother.

"Okay Kouichi, enough playing games. Get out of there okay?" He watched as his older twin tried to free himself from the girl's grasp but couldn't move. Koji sighed and walked closer to the bed, swiftly picking Kouichi up and out of her grasp only to notice Kouichi's wings were fully open and visible.

"You- you IDIOT! She saw you with your wings!? What the hell were you thinking? Can't you do anything right?" Koji whispered harshly and dropped Kouichi. The older twin landed on the floor roughly but slowly returned to normal.

"Ko- Koji I'm sorry…I didn't mean to. I passed out in a dark alley so no one would find me but I woke up here…" Kouichi cried in a soft tone. Koji looked at his brother and instantly regretted what he said and gently wrapped his arms around Kouichi.

"Let's just go home" Kouichi smiled and returned Koji's hug. The hug was broken after an ear-bleeding scream. They quickly looked over at the girl.

"Help! There are homos in my room! They kidnapped my Kuro-chan!" Koji looked confused as he turned his head to see Kouichi.

"Kuro-chan?…" Kouichi looked at Koji, chuckling softly before turning back to Jessica.

"We are not gay. And I thought it was Kuro-kun." Jessica slowly stood up as she examined Kouichi closer and noticed his ebony wings.

"Ku-kuro-kun? Is that really you?" Kouichi sighed.

"Yes I am the cat…Only my name is Kouichi." Koji rolled his eyes and grabbed Kouichi's hand.

"C'mon Kouichi, we have to go home." Jessica's eye widened.

"Wa-wait! You're not going anywhere!" Jessica quickly grabbed a chunk of Kouichi's left wing. Kouichi's eyes widened in pain as he yelped loudly and was forced to step back at the sudden jerk. Koji's eyes changed from an icy blue to blood red within a millisecond as his fangs grew long and sharp. Jessica's eyes widened in fear as she felt claws being wrapped around her neck.

"Let go of my brother, wench!" Jessica looked into Koji's eyes and saw blood lust in his eyes and had let go of the wing. Kouichi turns around as soon as he was free to see Koji tightening his grip on the girl.

"Koji I'm free and fine! You can let go of her now." Koji ignored Kouichi's demand and slowly begins digging his claws into her neck.

"How dare a mortal such as yourself touch my brother! I should kill you where you stand!" Koji's eyes narrowed as he snarled. Jessica whimpers in fear as she feel air being drained from her lungs.

"KOJI! Lucifer sakes! Let go of her NOW!!" Kouichi quickly pushed in-between the two and grabbed Koji's hand. Koji glared at Kouichi but sighed and let go of Jessica's neck and scoffed as she fell to the ground.

"C'mon Kouichi. We're leaving." Koji slowly walked towards the window as he slowly returns back to normal. Kouichi sighed as he followed Koji, wanting to be home now.

Kouichi gave a content sigh as he plopped down on to his overly soft bed. Kouichi shuddered at the thought of being near Koji's bed. It was always hard and uncomfortable like a coffin. Koji never did like fluffy things like Kouichi did.

"Kouichi we need to talk." Koji hissed as he appeared in Kouichi's door way.

"Koji… not now. I'm tired and I want to sleep. Can it wait till tomorrow?" Koji glared as he walked closer to Kouichi.

"No we can't! Kouichi, you say 'can it wait' so many times that if we wait any longer I might lose you! I thought I lost you today. Do you think I want that to happen?! Kouichi please, what you're doing to yourself… it's scaring me! We wouldn't have to go through with this if you would just-"

"WHAT? DRINK!? Is that it!?" Kouichi stood up and turned to Koji and continued.

"You want me to drink blood, is that what you want!? You want me to drink something I Despise!? I told you, I refuse to drink and that is final!" Koji's anger grew a long with his frustration to bring his brother to his senses.

"Do you hate it that much that you would rather die a very slow agonizing death!? Why won't you just think about people other than yourself?!" Kouichi's blood began to boil and his cloudy blue eyes flashed to a dried bloody color.

"…than myself…Than MYSELF!? Koji you're the one to talk! Are you even thinking about how I feel!? You think I'm not scared? You think I don't care? Of our friends, of what's going to happen. Of YOU?! You're not the only one scared Koji!" Kouichi's eyes returned to their cloudy blue as he panted trying to calm himself. Koji looked at Kouichi quite shocked and then noticed Kouichi's shaking.

"Kouichi…I'm sorry. I'll let you sleep now." Koji slowly left Kouichi's room. Kouichi sighed as he collapsed backwards on to his bed and soon passed out from exhaustion. Koji sighed and glanced over at the clock before taking his cell phone. Slowly he dialed his friend Takuya.

"Come on Takuya answer already! It's only eleven thirty you don't sleep till-"

"Ello? Kanbara residence."

"Takuya it's me, Koji. Can you do me a favor and get your ass over here pronto." Takuya looked at his clock and then raised an eye brow.

"This late? Why? What's goin-"

"NOW, Damn it!" Takuya flinched as Koji raised his voice.

"Alright, alright. No need to yell I could hear ya if you'd whisper. Don't have to yell…" Koji heard a click noise and sighed as he set his phone down on to the table. He slowly walked over to Kouichi's room and peaked through the narrow entrance and found him asleep. Cautiously he walked inside making sure he was quiet so as not to wake him. Now a few inches away from his brother he gently gripped Kouichi's wrist and carefully measured his pulse while watching his chest rise and fall.

"Just as I thought…" Koji sighed and lets go of Kouichi. He slowly walks out of the room and wanders over to the living room and slumps on to the couch. Koji slowly picked up a half opened book that he recognized to be Kouichi's favorite book. Koji looked at the cover of the book and opened it to where Kouichi had left off. Koji skimmed through a few words before actually reading. At first Koji was slightly confused but as he looked at the cover once more he simply nodded and continued reading.

'_Kouichi has a weird taste in poetry that's for sure. I mean, I've seen some of Edgar Poe's work but never actually read any of it…wow this raven is a total bastard…_' Koji looked up with a start as he heard someone at the front door.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Koji quickly stood up and walked over to the front door and opened it to see Takuya panting.

"Sorry it took me a while! I would've be-AH!" Takuya yelped as he felt Koji grab him and force him into the house.

"Geez Takuya I told you to get here fast but you didn't have to use wolf speed to do it. And hide your feet will ya?" Koji pointed out as he shut the door. Takuya looked down at his fury wolf-like feet then scoffed.

"Well sorry." He mumbled in a sarcastic tone as his feet slowly returned to normal.

"When I heard how serious you sounded on the phone I just had to come over. Is everything alright?" Koji sighed and showed Takuya to the living room.

"Something is wrong Takuya. It's Kouichi. He's not doing so well…" Takuya's eyes widen slightly as he watched Koji sit down.

"What happened? Is he alright? Is it his lack of blood again?" Koji looked at Takuya and nodded.

"He's sleeping right now… He collapsed today and I found him stuck in his smaller form in the clutches of a girl. He runs out of energy must faster than he normally did. And when I took his pulse it was much faster than it's supposed to be and his breathing has become rigid and slow." Koji's voice cracked at the last part of his statement.

"D-do you know what this could mean Takuya?" Takuya looked at Koji very scared.

"Wha-What? What could it mean?" Koji slowly took a deep breath of air.

"This sudden drop in his health could mean he is close to dying…most likely within this month." Takuya looks down at the floor before looking back at Koji.

"But your birthday's are coming up! He can't die right before his birthday!"

"I know Takuya and I don't want him to. But face it…miracles don't happen to us vampires. And he will most likely die." Takuya's eyes filled with tears at the sudden realization that he's going to lose a friend.

"Is-Isn't there anything we can do? There has to be something?!" The wolf boy began pacing back and forth trying to come up with an idea. Koji sighed and watched as Takuya paced around the room.

"There is one thing…but it's against the code." Koji mumbled and looked down at his hands. Takuya's sensitive hearing quickly picked up on Koji's words and stopped pacing as he looked at him.

"You mean that code? You actually want to break an important code?" Koji looked up at Takuya and frowned as he slowly stood up.

"This is Kouichi we are talking about…I'd do anything for him and I know he'd do the same for me. I know it's against the code but maybe I could inject some of my blood into him." Koji slowly pulled out a needle and syringe from a small table drawer. Takuya looked at the syringe and then back at Koji.

"You can't be serious. It's one thing to actually inject blood into someone but who knows what would happen if you crossed vampire blood with another. Especially since Kouichi's blood is so different compared to yours."

"I don't care! My blood is strong and even a drop could keep him alive for just another year…I just don't want him to die…" Koji closed his eyes tightly as the words came out of his mouth. Takuya sighed and walked over to Koji.

"If that's how yo-"Takuya stopped and quickly sniffed the air; his wolf ears perking up causing his hat to fall to the ground.

"Koji. Someone is in this house. And their aura is off…WAY off." Koji's eyes widened and he made a quick mad dash to Kouichi's room. Takuya grabbed his hat and ran after Koji. The younger twin threw the doors open to his brother's room and ran to the bed. Koji's eye's widened as he discovered Kouichi was replaced by a slip of paper.

"The aura is gone…" Takuya stated as he walked over to Koji, whom had picked up the paper and was reading it. One side had a map, the other with instructions.

"If you want to see your brother again meet us at the designated X." Takuya read aloud over Koji's shoulder.

"That's it? No come alone? No name, nothing? This person must be really smart or doesn't know what the hell he's doing." Takuya scoffed.

"Shut it Takuya. This is serious. Looks like we have to meet them in Madison Park."

"When? Does it say?" Koji examined the note.

"I don't know. It doesn't say so I guess we should leave now." Takuya sighed.

"Of all places why did it have to be that old piece of shit. Stupid abandon park…" Koji glared at the paper as if it was the person that kidnapped Kouichi.

"Let's go. It'll take a few minutes to get there, even at top speed." Koji muttered a few curses under his breath before he and Takuya left.

"Do you think he'll come?" Troika asked as he finished tying a very pissed Kouichi.

"Why wouldn't he? He'll be worried about his older brother. Right little one?" Riku snickered and pinched his captive on his cheek. Kouichi flinched but kept his death glare.

"When Koji gets here he is going to kill you two that's for sure! You're nothing but a pair of sad excuses for vam-" Immediately Riku punched Kouichi straight to the ground.

"Mind your tongue weakling!" Slowly Kouichi returned to his senses.

"Fuck…" He hissed under his breath as he felt a bruise appear on his face.

"Now do you wanna run that by me again?" Riku sneered as he grabbed Kouichi by the back of his head and lifted the boy up.

"ah!-AAHH! Le-let go!" Kouichi groaned as searing pain throbbed within his body.

"Get your filthy hands off my brother!!" Koji hollered as he appeared out of the shadows with Takuya right behind him. Riku smirked.

"Fine." He muttered as he dropped Kouichi who yelped as soon as he made contact with the cement. Kouichi winced as he felt himself fall on his side once more.

"What do you two want?" Koji asked using his piercing glare. Troika glared back.

"We are looking for the vampire prince." Koji looked at them and his left brow was raised.

"Prince?" Koji scoffed. Troika and Riku glanced at each other the back at Koji. Riku sighed and slid his hand through his red hair.

"He obviously doesn't know…A long time ago this world was run by vampires. Humans, werewolves, and angels were our slaves. The vampire prince made sure of it. But then one day he fell in love with an angel and his heart grew kind and soft. It was only a matter of time before he wanted everyone to be equals thanks to this little wench. Soon he became friends with a werewolf. It was disgusting and it had to be stopped. A group of vampires tried killing the angel only to kill the prince. The angel banished all vampires and werewolves out of the human world before killing herself. And it has been this way ever since."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Troika glared at Koji's question.

"We think you might be the prince." It was silent before Koji began giving a soft chuckle.

"Yeah right. Me? Prince? You have a better chance of convincing me there's a god." Riku glared and snarled at Koji.

"The soul of the prince was locked away in a chosen vampire. We just need to unlock it. I find it odd that you made friends with a werewolf, just like the prince did. All we need to do is make you drink pure blood that can only be found in an angel. Then the soul will unlock and the vampires can rule the world again." Koji stopped laughing.

"And what if I do drink but nothing happens?"

"Then we dispose of you properly and move on to the next." Troika answered.

"And what if I refused?" Riku snickered at Koji's question and picked up Kouichi by his shirt causing the boy to give a small cry of fear.

"Then I'll have fun using your brother as a punching bag." Koji glared and hissed as he could only watch as Riku shoved Kouichi back on to the ground.

'_Hell how many times am I gonna eat concrete before this thing is over with._' Kouichi looked at Koji to see what he would say.

"…Fine I'll go with you. Just leave my brother alone." Takuya's eyes widened.

"Bu-but Koji!" Koji quickly silenced Takuya.

"Takuya take care of Kouichi for me." Koji whispered as he walked over to the two. Troika carefully picks Kouichi up and begins to untie him.

"Koji! Please don't do this! Please anything but this!" Kouichi pleaded as tears formed. Koji remained silent and continued to walk until he was next to Riku. As soon as Kouichi felt the ropes fall he was shoved forward and took two unbalanced steps before he tripped. Takuya ran and slid on to the ground catching Kouichi in his lap.

"And now we must be off!" Riku cackled as the three disappeared.

"KOJI!!" Kouichi screamed as he turned his head just in time to catch a glimpse of his brother before they vanished.

"Ko-Koji!" Kouichi took a deep breath and let out a long sob as tears fell from his eyes.

"There, there Kouichi. It's gonna be okay." Takuya cooed softly.

"We-we have t-to find Ko-Koji! NOW." Kouichi cried hard causing a headache to form and he felt feverish and light headed.

"Kouichi not now. You need your sleep. Come on, let's get you home."

"NO. Not until we find Koji!" Kouichi covered his ears not wanting to listen to Takuya.

"Kouichi you are in no condition to do anything. Let's go home already." Kouichi looked at Takuya pathetically before giving up.

"Fine. We'll go home… But we have to save Koji as soon as possible." Kouichi muttered as he slowly got on to his feet and stood up. Takuya nodded, relieved. He stood up and helped Kouichi home.

'_Koji…please be alright._' Kouichi pleaded silently.

"Master! We've brought what we believe to be the vampire prince." Riku said as he was looking at the dark shadow a few feet in front of them.

"Are you sure it's him this time? We can't continue searching for angels and then slaughter them only in having no result." Riku shook his head.

"No master we are positive! He has a werewolf friend." Riku yanked Koji's head up. The dark figure walked over to them and examines Koji. His eyes widen when he saw that the master was nothing but a girl. She had short white hair and black eyes.

"Hm…he's cute I'll give him that. Okay let's try him. Bring him to the torture room first. Let him know who he is dealing with."

"But master!" She quickly glared at Riku.

"But nothing. He'll have less energy to defy us with if we torture him a little. Now get out of my sight before I grow even more irritated and kill you where you stand!" And with that the girl left. Koji felt them shoving him into the opposite direction of the entrance but was soon greeted to a dark and narrow hallway. Koji looked at the brick walls and was forced to walk into the hallway. Almost instantly Koji could feel the moist air cling to his skin causing his chest to feel heavy and breathing became difficult.

"Nice place you got here." Koji mocked and noticed up coming doors.

"Shut it." Troika hissed and shoved Koji hard. A few of the doors were open and Koji took this chance and gave a quick peek. He could see at least three dozen vampires in a few of the rooms while the others were probably filled with five dozen.

'_How many followers does this psycho chick have?_' Koji continued to glance at all the doors wondering which one would he have to go in. Slowly they stopped walking as they got closed to a black iron door that was bolted shut. Koji gulped as the door opened and he saw a lot of menacing devices probably with his name on them.

Takuya gently set Kouichi on to his bed. The whole walk and been awkwardly quiet.

"Takuya…" Takuya's ears twitched as he heard the shaking tone in his friends voice.

"Can I ask you a…a favor?" Takuya nodded but noticed Kouichi wasn't looking at him so he decided to speak up.

"Sure Kouichi…What is it?" Takuya's nose quickly picked up the sent of fear lingering on Kouichi and he watched at how hesitant he was.

"Co-could you bring me something?"

"Like what? What do you want?"

"A…a body." Takuya's eyes widened and he became speechless.

"…Wha-what? What do you mean? Are you actually going to drink?" Kouichi looked up at Takuya and sighed.

"You said we couldn't help Koji until I was better. Drinking blood will help and Koji needs me now. I can feel it." Kouichi smiled and continued.

"Besides…I would do anything for him and I know he would do the same." Takuya gave a wide toothy grin as he realized that's the exact same thing Koji had said earlier.

"Kay Kiddo! I'll be as quick as I can!"

"And Takuya?"

"…Yeah?"

"It can't be a child or female. And I refuse to drink out of anything fat." Takuya sighed playfully as he rolled his eyes.

"Man. Picky, picky!" Takuya slowly left Kouichi's room and was gone.

The minute Koji walked into the room he knew it was going to be hell. The room reeked of blood and it was making him sick to his stomach. They had strapped him to a cold metal table like bed and was forced on to his stomach. His screams echoed as the whip hit various areas on his back. He could feel blood dripping off his back. He knew blood was warm but feeling the crimson red liquid on his burning back was like ice and he was thankful for the cold feeling.

'_This is inhumane! What if I'm not the prince? They might go after Kouichi. No. I must not let that happen! I have to be strong._' Koji grunts in pain but quickly stops screaming in an attempt to show them he's not through. Riku turned to Troika and raised his hand as a sign to stop. Koji smirks as the whip stops hitting him.

"What's the matter? I'm not through yet. Did you get bored?" Koji tried not to let his pain show but he could hear his own voice trembling. Riku smirked as he watched Koji's body shake violently.

"So what are you saying? Do you want more pain?" Koji grunted as he felt the pain throb through out his body but held his smirk.

"Go for it. It's not gonna change the fact that you're all sons of bitches!" Riku's smirked turned to a glare as he let out a low growl.

"Continue having fun with him until he learns his place." Riku snarled.

"I'll be back in an hour or so." Riku turned and walked out of the room. Koji shuddered as he felt his fate in the hands of Troika.

Takuya entered the house carrying a 27 year old male.

"Kouichi, I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I had to make sure no one was watching and stuff!" Takuya looked around the house after hearing no response.

"Kouichi?" Takuya dragged the unconscious man as he walked towards Kouichi's room.

"Kouichi, hey buddy answer me." Takuya opened the door.

"Koui-" His eyes widen as he saw Kouichi on the floor not moving.

"Kouichi!" Takuya shouted as he dropped the body and ran over to Kouichi.

"Kouichi are you okay?" Takuya gently placed Kouichi on to his lap as he shook him.

"Hey! Wake up, Damn it!" Kouichi's eyes slowly open and focuses them on Takuya.

"Ta-Takuya?"

"Hey are you okay? What happened?" Kouichi hissed in pain.

""I-it's my back. It hurts… I can't move!…ouch." Takuya carefully lifted Kouichi so he could pull his shirt and take a look at his back.

"There's nothing there" Kouichi groaned in pain again.

"It's Koji. He-he's in trouble. I can feel it." Takuya quickly picked Kouichi up and set him on the bed then grabbed the sleeping man and brought it over to Kouichi.

"Okay Kouichi, say 'Ah'!" The older twin placed one hand on the man's shoulder and the other below his ear.

'_Okay Kouichi, you can do this._' Kouichi slowly opens his mouth wide enough to reveal small fangs. He bends over and slowly allows his fangs to pierce through the skin. As soon as Kouichi caught the taste of blood he instantly pulls away in disgust.

"Ah! Ewe…" Kouichi whimpered.

"It's okay Kouichi. C'mon it's only blood." Takuya stated as he rubbed Kouichi's back. "Thanks for the reminder…" Kouichi muttered as he bent over once more and slid his fangs back into the pre-bit neck. Kouichi shuddered as he tasted the warm liquid enter his body but soon got used to it.

"Remember you don't have to drain him." Takuya joked.

'_I know that already…_' Kouichi glanced at Takuya and rolled his eyes to let him know he was listening. Takuya looked at Kouichi and could tell that Kouichi was getting stronger as his cloudy blue eyes turned sharp and narrow.

"How ya' feeling buddy?" Kouichi closed his eyes and pulled away from the neck.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Kouichi opened his eyes now blood red eyes.

"Let's go Takuya. Dump the body where you found him and follow me." Kouichi stood up and walked out of the room and then the house. Takuya was silent before grabbing the body and running off to where he found the man.

'_Kouichi's eyes were always a brownish red but now they were more of a deep red color. Probably more red than Koji's. And what was with his attitude? He seemed more…ugh what was the word?_' Takuya walked until he came to the corner he had found the man and dumped him there.

"Kouichi has never been the one to give orders before." Takuya turned around and slowly walked back to the house.

"And he left without telling me where he went." Takuya left the house already having a clue as to where Kouichi would have gone. Takuya ran back to Madison park where they had first met the two vampires and found Kouichi standing in the exact spot Koji was in before the three had left.

"Kouichi…Are you going to be okay?" Kouichi turned his head slightly and glanced at Takuya. His blood red eyes glowing as if they had their own aura.

"Takuya…I swear if it's the last thing I do. I will get Koji back. That's a promise." Kouichi looked up to the sky and stared at the stars for a while. Takuya walked up to Kouichi and put a hand on the boy's shoulders.

"You mean WE will get Koji back if it's the last thing WE do. There's no way I'm letting you do all the work. I want to kick some ass too!" Takuya raised his other fist in the air.

Kouichi smiled and laughed, his eyes returning to their blue yet now crystal look. Takuya smiled proudly as he heard Kouichi laughing.


	3. Ceremony

Riku entered the torture room and watched as two vampires continued to beat on Koji. Riku smirked as he watched Koji trying to defend himself from the blows but was too weak to keep himself on his feet.

"_GHA!"_ Koji yelped as he felt one of them kick him in the back. With a loud thud Koji hit the floor, panting heavily.

"Alright that's good. The master is getting impatient." The two vampires looked at Riku before backing away from the bruised and beaten Koji. Koji tried to raise his head to shoot a glare at Riku.

"You…you ba-bastards! I'm go-gonna kill you! Ah…hah…" Koji grunted in pain as he tried to get up.

'_Damn this isn't good. I'm going to be sore after this. I think my ankle got twisted and I have a few broken ribs if not internal injuries…thank god vampires heal quick otherwise I'd be dead…_' Koji's vision started to blur as he could only watch as Riku smoothly walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

'_Lucifer help me…_' echoed through Koji's head before he passed out. Riku glanced at the guards before examining Koji's wounds.

"I shall be taking care of him now. So I advise for you two to leave." Riku hissed at them and they left, no questions asked.

"Kouichi do you even know where to look?" Takuya looked at Kouichi and folded his arms.

"Not really…But I want to go back to where we first met them. And besides, you can track anything with your nose." Takuya smiled and scrunched his nose.

"You bet! I can track anything. Don't forget my hearing. I could hear someone opening a can of tuna all the way in a different dimension!" Kouichi chuckled.

"I don't think your hearing is that good, Takuya. But they are powerful, so put them to work if you want to prove how great they are." Takuya went on all fours and sniffed around.

"I can't seem to get a hold of Koji's scent…there's too many different aroma's blocking his…now what?" Kouichi sighed.

"C'mon, I want to check out where they took Koji." Kouichi looked at Takuya before he began walking back to said location. Takuya stood up and followed, mumbling quietly.

"There must be a lot of them…And knowing vampires, no offence Kouichi, but they would probably stay in dark enclosed areas to keep from drawing attention to themselves. And I mean they would be in a rather large area." Kouichi nodded as he listened.

'_Somewhere large, has to be dark and probably in an area where no one could hear you… How would that work here? There's people every on the streets and no where is quiet unless you were under-_'

"Takuya, do you think my brother is underground?" The wolf boy shrugged.

"It's a possibility." They stopped walking as they got to the small area where they had stood not just an hour ago.

"Takuya…Koji is close I can feel it. Try seeing if you can hear anything below the grounds surface." Takuya nodded and took off his hat, allowing his ears to stick high in the air. Takuya carefully knelt low to the ground and rested his ear against the dirt. It was silent. Takuya's brows lowered.

"What the heck?" Kouichi perked up.

"You hear something?"

"SHH!" Takuya hissed.

'_What is all of this?_' Takuya's eyes widened and he stood up quickly, he looked at Kouichi.

"Something is defiantly down there. I am picking up some really weird things down there." Kouichi's eyes widened.

"Really? You really think something is down there? How far?" Takuya shrugged.

"No clue. The only way we would be able to find out is if we dig." Kouichi's face falls.

"Right well I don't want to do that." Takuya rolled his eyes.

"I'll take care of it." Takuya bent over once more and his claws grew long and sharp as he dug into the ground as fast as he could go.

'_Ow…Ow Ow Ow OW! Where the hell is this stinging pain coming from!?_' Koji's eyes opened and he realized everything was blurry. He felt something cold and wet touch his face and the stinging came back causing him to hiss.

"Ah… I was wondering when you would come to." Koji looked at the person in front of him as his vision cleared itself. Koji growled loudly seeing who it was. Riku raised his left brow and sighed.

"Hopefully my master will calm down. She has ordered me to get you cleaned up and ready for the ceremony slash test." Koji looked at the ground as the feeling came back to his body.

"Of all people…Why follow her?" Riku set the cloth down.

"She may not look it, but she isn't that young. She was supposed to marry the prince but since he fell in love with the angel she has vowed to find him and finish what they have started." Koji nodded, he could understand that most girls are crazy like that. By now Koji had all feeling in his body and it was then he noticed that he was tied to a chair. Koji tugged on the ropes trying to loosen them even if it was just a little. Riku pulled out a jar full of a pinkish goop and scooped a glob on to his finger. He grabbed Koji with his other hand causing the boy to jerk away.

"What the hell?! Let go!" Riku grabbed Koji's chin and jerk him forward.

"Hold still." Riku grunted as he shoved his goopy finger into Koji's mouth and began spreading it messily on Koji's top gum. Koji jerks away once more, getting out of Riku's grip.

"Oh god gross! Do you even know where your finger has been!?" Koji nearly wanted to stop in mid sentence as he felt his upper gums go numb and tingly. Riku smirked.

"That stuff is specialized to force your fangs out. It also numbs them so you can't feel it."

Koji's glare became more threatening as his fangs grew.

"Fuck you!" Riku chuckled softly and set the jar down.

"it's not me you should be makings threats to." There was a loud slamming noise and Riku quickly spun around to see Kira entering the room.

"Kira! I-I mean master." Riku stood up and bowed as Kira walked over to him. She looked at Koji and turned to Riku with a piercing glare.

"He's ready, right?" Riku stopped bowing and nodded nervously.

"Yes Master! He is defiantly ready!" Kira smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"Excellent. Bring him to the room in five minutes. I have to make the usual speech first."

Kouichi sighed for the fifth time as he sat on a large rock, waiting impatiently. Takuya slowly stopped digging as he came to a hard surface. He stood up and called out loudly.

"Hey I found something!" Kouichi took his head off his hand and looked up in mild interest. He stood and walked over to the overly large hole.

"What is it?" Takuya looked at the ground then back up to Kouichi.

"I don't know. Take a look." Kouichi groaned and clumsily jumped into the hole, gracefully landing on his butt.

"Stupid hole, don't know why it has to be so darn big…" Kouichi muttered as he stood up. He walked over to Takuya and bent over examining the surface.

"I think there's some kind of writing on it." Kouichi stated as he traced his finger over some dents. He wiped away more dirt to reveal a sentence with a small bowl like hole in the center. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the hole closer.

"It's like there is some kind of trench…multiple trenches carved into the floor. They all come out of this hole and go on past the dirt." Takuya looked over Kouichi's shoulder.

"You said there was some kind of writing. What does it say?" Kouichi rubbed his head.

"That's just it. It's in some weird olden language or something." His eyes widened slightly as they turned sharp crimson red. Kouichi made a slight hissing noise.

"It says…'He who is of blood may enter.'…that's it." Takuya rubbed his head.

"Well that's a good hint." Kouichi rolled his eyes at Takuya's sarcasm. Kouichi's eyes returned to their bluish hue and he reached out and glided his finger around the hole. Takuya looked around the area then turned to gaze at the sky.

"Beautiful night out I can tell ya' that much!" Takuya smiled as he sniffed the somewhat fresh air that lingered in the silent night. Kouichi's eyes widened as he felt pain course through his body. He yelped loudly as he tugged his finger out of the hole and shoved the wound into his mouth, sucking tenderly. Takuya quickly turned around and bent down next to Kouichi.

"Hey man. You okay? What's wrong? What happened?" Kouichi whimpered.

"I-I don't know. I think my finger got cut by the hole." The two looked into the hole and watched as Kouichi's blood was absorbed and the deep trenches began to glow before everything turned black. Takuya slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He blinked a couple of times before his sight was used to the dark.

"…Ow What happened?" He mumbled as he slowly sat up.

'_Gravity…We fell…I think at least._'

"Did something break my fall?" Suddenly he felt something shove him from underneath.

"Yeah me! Now get off!" Kouichi grunted as he fully shoved Takuya and stood up. Takuya huffed and stood as well and began dusting himself off.

"Halt!" The two boys froze and turned around to see some sort of guard.

"You vampire! Identify and explain why you have brought a wolf!" Takuya hissed an, oh shit while kouichi stood straight and his eyes flashed red.

"Tis I, Kouichi of the Kimura clan. This wolf has done a serious crime against us. I had heard we may have found our lord and was hoping my lord prince could amuse himself by killing this wolf." Takuya's eyes widened when he heard his friend speak like the other vampires. The guard bowed respectfully.

"My apologies sir Kimura, please continue." And with that the guard stood and left. Kouichi nodded and walked in the opposite direction with Takuya following at his heals.

"How did you do that?!" Takuya asked in astonishment. Kouichi's eyes faded back to their gorgeous blue hue as he looked at Takuya.

"Huh? What did I do?"

"Don't play dumb Kouichi. That whole speaking olden crap stuff. That was awesome!" Kouichi frowned and thought hard about it.

"I'm not really sure. It just came to me." As the two walked Kouichi glanced around to see a couple vampires talking in a excited manner. Kouichi watched and listened as they began walking away. He heard something about a ceremony. He quickly changed his pace and walked up to the vampires. He noted that one had red hair with silver eyes while the other had a blondish white tinted hair with black eyes. His eyes flashed red.

"Excuse me. Bewildered by my own fate but… where are thou headed?" Kouichi asked. The two looked at each other before turning back to Kouichi. The red head responded.

"You mean you have not heard?" Kouichi shook his head and the blonde spoke up.

"Our leaders might have found our lord prince. The ceremony is soon to begin. Please join us!" Kouichi's eyes inwardly widened.

'_Koji!_'

"Ah yes, yes we would love to accompany you, many thanks!" The two smiled and began walking. Kouichi's eyes returned to normal as he and Takuya followed the two. Takuya glanced at Kouichi and sniffed the air. He could smell Kouichi's anticipation growing dangerously close to a breaking point.

'_Stay calm Kouichi. We'll get Koji back, just be patient._'

Koji tried to struggle out of the body guards grasp but he felt dizzy and sick. They would beat him when he tried to escape, even in the slightest. They were dragging him somewhere but he couldn't care less anymore. Kira opened one of the many large doors and cheering could be hear. Kira walked on to a large stage and raised her arms high into the air. The cheering dissipated to quiet mumbling.

"Vampires of all kinds! Hopefully this time we have found our prince! Now I know the long years have been grueling, unfair, and full of disappointment. But remember, each time we fail we only have a greater chance to succeed the next time!" Kouichi and Takuya entered the large room and managed to work their way up to the stage.

"This time we believe that this one is our LORD!" The crowd full of millions started cheering. Guards entered the stage, two of them dragging a beaten and torn Koji. Kouichi's eyes widened when he saw the physical state his brother was in.

"Koji…" Kouichi bit his lower lip as his eyes trailed all over Koji's body. Kouichi's rage was building, quickly and powerfully. His eyes trailed from Koji's black eyes to his singed cheek. His neck was bruised from what he could tell and Kouichi was sure there were much more bruises underneath the clothing. He could smell his brother's blood dripping off of the body as if someone forgot to turn off the sink faucet. How limp Koji was…it was purely sickening to Kouichi.

"Bring out the victim!" he heard Kira shout and two more guards appeared dragging a kicking and screaming petrified male angel on to the stage.

"NO! No I don't want to die like the others! No please! God above save me! I did no such crime to deserve this! Please no!" The angel was practically in tears. Kouichi's eyes narrowed as they turned deep crimson red and his fangs grew long and sharp. Takuya stiffened as he sensed a deadly aura from beside him. He looked over and saw Kouichi glaring at the stage. No. At everyone on the stage.

"kouichi…?" The older twin clenched his fists in anger.

"No one…No one does that to my brother!" In rage Kouichi slams his hand on to the stage. In one push Kouichi forces himself into the air doing a backwards flip, landing a few inches behind the guards The crowd of vampires hush themselves to whispering as they watched in confusion.

"Kouichi no! What are you doing?" Takuya shouted as he scrambled on to the stage. Koji looked behind him just in time to see Kouichi landing gracefully behind the guards.

"Ko-Kouichi?" He coughed weakly. Kira's eyes widened but quickly turn to a glare.

"Traitor! Kill him! Guards!" Kira pointed at Kouichi and the vampires below began to shout in anger. The guards dropped Koji and turned around to grab Kouichi only to find that he was not there. Kira growled as she realized just how stupid her guards were.

"Look up you morons!" She hollered, her face turning red from anger. The two guards looked up confused only to see that Kouichi was already perched on their shoulders.

"Too slow." He hissed as he placed each hand on the guards chin, snapping their necks with one swift movement. Kouichi jumped down as their dead bodies fell to the ground. Kouichi looked up to see more guards slowly surrounding him.

"Shit." Takuya gasped as he ran over to Kouichi and grabbed Koji. Kira stormed over and pushed her way through the guards, glaring at Kouichi.

"You! You-you Traitor! You're nothing of us! Only a traitor!" Kouichi stood straight and glared back his red eyes piercing the silence.

"I am no traitor. I just wanted my brother back." Kouichi felt sick and his head throbbed as the scent of Koji's blood wafted through the air. Kira snarled at him as her angered reached her climax. She clenched her fists as her fangs grew long and sharp. Kouichi kept a calm face and sighed in frustration.

"Lord Sakira." Kouichi hissed keeping his voice low. Kira's eyes widened and she felt her body go numb. Seeing Kira shocked, Kouichi went on.

"I will say this once and that only. If you ever lay one finger on my brother again, your beloved won't be the only thing you will miss. Now let us through or else." Kira let her eyes trail down his body and then back up to his face.

"…Let them through." Kira looked down, not wanting to believe what she was saying. The guards looked at her confused. One even cleared his throat nervously.

"But-but mas—" Kira shot her head up and glared at them.

"I SAID LET THEM THROUGH." She shouted loud enough for everyone in the entire room could hear. The guards looked at each other and hesitantly backed off. Takuya was utterly confused and he looked around and noticed all of the vampires off the stage and moved to make a narrow passage to the door. Kouichi looked at Takuya and motioned him to follow as he began walking off the stage and towards the door. Takuya quickly hoisted Koji on to his back and followed Kouichi. Riku slowly approached Kira, unsure of what to say.

"Uh-…Master? Why did you let them go?" Kira looked at Riku.

"You were wrong Riku"


	4. Safe For Now

"Wha-what?"

"That ponytail man was not the prince." Riku's eyes widened in fear of getting yelled at.

"I-I'm so sorry master. I swear I-" Kira laughed, cutting Riku's sentence. He backed away, frightened to death of the weird sound he had never heard coming from his master.

"That's alright. It wasn't a total loss. I know who the prince is. That boy…the long haired boy's brother. He was-…is the prince." Riku looked surprised to say the least.

"What makes you say that?" He questioned, curiously. Kira smirked.

"He called me by my real name. There are only four people who know my real name. My mother and father whom are longed dead, me of course…and I have told it to only one person." Riku sighed, not knowing what she was talking about.

"I don't seem to understand master." Kira looked away.

"I told my prince my real name. I figured since we were going to be wedded he should at least know. He made a vow on his vampire legacy that he would not tell anyone else." Riku listened to her and his face lightened up as he slowly understood.

"But that kid knew your real name and called you by it. So you think he is the prince!" Kira smiled and playfully patted Riku on the head.

"I'm glad your not as dumb as all the others." She watched as the three boys left and she could no longer sense them within the cave. She turned and faced the her people, raising her arms high into the air.

"Killers of the night! My precious people! I have found our prince!" The vampires cheered and applauded. Kira turned to the still struggling angel.

"Throw that thing back with the others! Where it belongs!" The guards nodded and dragged the angel back to the dungeon.

It was awkward and quiet as Kouichi and Takuya walked home. Takuya looked down at the sleeping Koji in his arms. He watched as Koji's fangs disappeared.

"…Takuya." Takuya's head snapped up and he looked at the back of Kouichi's head.

"Uh yeah kouichi?"

"We-were almost home. How's Koji?"

"He seems fine…maybe a broken ankle but I can't really tell right now." Kouichi nodded.

'_Oh gosh I feel sick…I drunk blood so I don't know why I feel so weak._' Kouichi's deep red eyes faded to a dried bloody brown color and he began to feel short of breath.

'_Almost home…almost home. So close just a few more yards…_' Takuya smiled as he saw the house come into view.

"Kouichi we did it! We're safe! Home free!" Takuya laughed happily and ran to the door kicking it open. Kouichi's vision blurred while Takuya ran past him. His head throbbed and his muscles suddenly ached. Kouichi opened his mouth to talk and call for Takuya but his throat felt dry and soar and words would not come out of his mouth. Takuya closed his eyes as he took a deep breath of the familiar scent of the house.

"Okay I'll set Koji on his bed and you can get the first aid." Takuya took a few more steps into the house waiting for a response from Kouichi.

"…Kouichi?" Takuya turned his head and his back froze as he saw Kouichi on the ground in the corner of his eye.

"Kouichi!" Takuya's eyes widened and he panicked. He set Koji on to the couch and ran over to Kouichi whom was only a few inches from the door.

"Kouichi! C'mon buddy, answer me!" Takuya grabbed Kouichi and rolled him on to his back. Takuya lifted one of Kouichi's eye lids to see his pupil dilated and unfocused.

"Damn it. He's out cold." Takuya picked Kouichi up and set him gently on the other couch that was a couple yards apart. He rested his hand on top of Kouichi's forehead.

"Well at least he doesn't have a fever or something. He must be exhausted." Takuya walked over to Koji and took of the boy's shirt. Takuya traced his hand lightly over the many discolored bruises that covered Koji's abdomen.

"Looks bad. He's really hurt." The wolf boy stood up and left to the kitchen to grab a wash cloth. He soaked it in cool water then rung it out a little before walking back to Koji. Setting the cloth down he flipped Koji on his stomach to get a good look at his back. Takuya cringed, seeing long streaks of dried blood smeared all over the back.

"That's going to sting." Gently he picked up the cloth and held it firmly against Koji's skin, wiping off the blood. Almost instantly Koji woke up feeling the cold touch and pushed himself up, smacking at Takuya's hand.

"What the hell Takuya!?" Koji glared at him and quickly forced himself into a sitting position.

"Koji try not to move so much. You're hurt." Koji grimaced but shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it. You know vampires heal a lot faster then any other kind of creature." Takuya sighed.

"Yes you're right. By the way, how are you feeling? How much was healed so far?" Koji looked at himself and then moved his body around a bit.

"Well my ankle is healed and so are my ribs. I'm not puking up any blood yet so my internal injuries are good. I guess some scratches and bruising but the more serious stuff is better." Takuya nodded as he began to feel relief.

"That's good. 'Cause Kouichi would have gone insane if he lost you." Koji thought about it for a bit for a while and quickly realized something important.

"Wait. What about Kouichi! Is he alright? Where is he?" Koji nearly began to panic until Takuya moved so Koji could see Kouichi on the other couch. Koji sighed with relief and stood up, walking to his brother.

"Is he alright?" Koji looked at Takuya whom just shrugged.

"I think so." Koji looked back at Kouichi and then once more at Takuya, glaring.

"Why were you guys there to begin with? Or better yet, why would you let Kouichi go in such a condition he is in?" Takuya threw his arms into the air and waved them dramatically.

"I told him not to go until he was better. So…uh he drank blood so he would get better." Koji's face softened.

"He drank? Honestly, he drank? That's great!" Takuya diverted his gaze to the floor and started rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Uh yeah but he was acting different." Koji frowned.

"What do you mean different?"

"He wasn't acting himself. Like he was a whole different person. And he even talked weird. Like old tongue." Koji sighed and gently caressed Kouichi's cheek.

"Drinking blood doesn't change vampires personality. You know that. We just get cranky if we haven't for a while." Kouichi's face twitched a little from Koji's touch before his eyes slowly open.

"Mmm…Koji?" Koji smirked and stopped stroking Kouichi's cheek.

"Hey Kouichi, how are you feeling?" Kouichi smiled softly and sat up.

"I feel fine Koji." The memories of Koji's condition quickly swarmed Kouichi's head and he gave Koji a worried expression.

"But what about you? Are you alright?" Koji smirked, closing one eye and with his fist pounded gently on his chest.

"Kouichi you should know by now that I don't go down that easily. After all I'm the fastest healer you know!" Seeing Koji in such a good mood brought relief to Kouichi and he soon found himself with tears forming in his eyes.

'_I can't believe it. After all Koji has gone through he comes out of it as if nothing ever happened to him._' Kouichi was quiet for about five seconds before he leaped on to Koji and gave him a gently hug.

"Koji! Thank goodness you're alright!" At first Koji was startled but he soon regain his posture and hugged Kouichi back.

"Geez Kouichi I told you I'm fine. No need to get so touchy." Kouichi was silent as he held Koji until he took a deep breath of air.

"Koji…Don't you ever trade your life with mine again!" Kouichi's voice was stern and almost sounded threatening in a concern kind of way. Kouichi parted some space in between him and Koji as he looked at his brother.

"Understand?" Koji looked and Kouichi as his brother started to pout.

"Fine I can't really argue when you make a face like that." Kouichi smiled and they let go of each other. Takuya stood up and looked at Kouichi.

"How are you feeling, Kouichi?" Kouichi looked at Takuya and frowned.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Kouichi stood up and stretched. Koji smirked and stood next to Kouichi.

"So Kouichi, I heard you drank blood." Kouichi made a disgusted face and sighed.

"Don't remind me."

"It's not that bad if it didn't kill you." Koji teased.

"True brother but it is still disgusting." Kouichi closed his eyes half way and frowned.

"Well I guess since you drank I'll leave you alone about the subject for a few weeks." Kouichi rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh goody…" It was silent before a sudden noise erupted from Takuya's stomach. All three of the boys looked down at the wolf boy's stomach. Takuya nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"I haven't eaten since I first got here!" The twins looked at each other before Koji just looked away and scoffed. Kouichi chuckled lightly.

"Go ahead Takuya. We never eat what we have unless we have human guests over." Takuya smiled gratefully and ran to their kitchen.

"Dude! Look at all the meat you guys have!" Takuya shouted. With that statement Koji couldn't help but chuckle. Kouichi and Koji walked over to their main couch and sat on it as they listened to the ruckus Takuya made. Kouichi glanced at Koji.

"But…You sure you're alright?" Kouichi hesitated wondering if it was a stupid question.

"I'm fine Kouichi don't worry about it." Kouichi nodded and looked at the ground. Footsteps could be heard as Takuya ran back to the couch and plopped in between the twins. The wolf boy was holding a lot of meat foods with even more shoved deep in his mouth.

"EE ould wah a oie!" Kouichi looked at Takuya as he raised an eyebrow.

"What did you just say?" Kouichi was astounded by Takuya's large amount of food.

Takuya rolled his eyes and swallowed, nearly chocking in the process.

"Ack. I said let's watch a movie!" Takuya looked at the twins, waiting for their reply. Koji looked at Kouichi then at Takuya.

"Depends on the movie." Koji mumbled. Takuya smiled and pulled out a small dvd case holder out of his pocket.

"I haven't watched this one yet but I heard it was awesome!" Curious, Kouichi looks over Takuya's shoulder to read the title.

"The Grudge?" Kouichi stared at it very cautiously.

"I don't like the sound of this movie." Takuya stood up and walked over to the dvd player.

"Ah don't be such a chicken! It'll be fine. What are you? A scaredy vamp?" Kouichi scoffed at Takuya's insult and got up to turn off the lights.

"No. I just don't like the sound of the movie, that's all. What is it about anyway?" Kouichi asked as he turned off the last of the lights and sat back down. Takuya shrugged.

"I don't know. It's rated R and it's a horror movie." Kouichi's Eyes widened slightly.

"Horror?" He glanced at Koji whom started to chuckle softly.

"It's not real Kouichi. Don't worry about it. Mortals will make the most weirdest things ever." Takuya nodded and sat down. Koji sighed and pushed play on the dvd.

36 minutes into movie

Takuya sat on edge of the couch as Koji just sat there with a bored expression on his face. Kouichi was silent as he watched the movie, his eyes wider than dinner plates.

'_Oh god don't open the door! Don't open the door! Don't don't don't!_' The girl on the screen opened the door and screamed as something grabbed at her face and tried pulling her in. Kouichi jumped and nearly fell off the couch as he screamed in unison with the girl. Koji's head shot up and he looked at Kouichi.

"Kouichi calm down! It's just a movie." Takuya fell off the couch from shock when he heard Kouichi screaming. Kouichi stood up and walked out of the living room, turning all of the lights on.

"I'm done with the movie! I'm done! I'm done!" Koji sighed and grabbed the remote.

"I don't want to watch the movie if Kouichi doesn't. Besides I'm kinda tired." Koji half lied as he turned the TV off. Takuya huffed.

"Aw man." Koji stood up and walked off to his room.

"Takuya you can spend the night if you want. You know where the guest beds are." Takuya nodded and slowly stood up.

'_It's not always good to stop watching a horror movie in the middle._' Kouichi walked to his room and opened his drawer, quickly changing into some pajama's.

"Why would anyone want to watch such garbage in the first place?" Kouichi grabbed his brush and flexed his wings so they were fully exposed and began brushing them.

"It's just unbelievable." Koji quietly entered Kouichi's room and leaned against the doorway, listening to his brother.

"So you are going to bed?" Koji asked. Kouichi glanced at Koji.

"yeah, I'm tired." Kouichi mumbled as he counted the number of how many times the brush made contact to his wings.

'_I don't know why…but I have a bad feeling about tonight._'


	5. A New Friend!

"Little vampire…"

'_Huh? Is someone talking to me?_'

"Wake up little vampire." Kouichi's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up. He looked around his dark room, his eyes instantly adjusting to the darkness.

"He-hello?" He waited for a response but when none was heard he slowly got out of his bed.

'_Was I just hearing things?_' Kouichi walked to his door and opened it. As he walked out of his room he kept his gaze on everything around him.

"Hello?" He looked down the long dark hallway that led to the living room. There was a small eerie echo noise coming from that room. Kouichi stiffened and he glanced over to Koji's room which was across from his. The door was closed as Koji always kept it.

"I should really just get Koji. I mean, I'm probably just imagining things, damn movie."

"….Little vampire…" Kouichi's eyes widened and he turned pale. His eyes now fixed on the hallway. He let out a small gasp and saw his breath. His options seemed limited to him. He could either run to Koji's room or his. His brain was screaming to run but his legs felt like they were disconnected from his brain.

"…Poor little vampire…Afraid of a little darkness?" The sound was louder and it sounded female. Kouichi exhaled loudly.

'_I was holding my breath?_' Kouichi shuddered as the temperature dropped. Slowly a black figure appeared from the hallway. Kouichi trembled as his eyes were fixed on the figures red eyes that were staring at him.

"What's wrong little vampire? You look as if you've never seen a ghost before." The ghost slowly began to take uneasy steps as it approached Kouichi. He tried to back away but his back was already touching the end of the hallway.

"Go away." Kouichi stuttered as he tried to find his voice. The red eyes narrowed as if the feminine ghost was glaring at Kouichi. The ghost stumbled as she quickened her pace. Just the way it walked was scaring Kouichi.

"GO AWAY!" Kouichi shouted as loud as he could, half hoping to wake up Koji.

"Poor little vampire doesn't know how to protect himself." She was now only a foot away as she cackled menacingly. The door to Koji's room swung open with so much force that the ghost quickly backed away a few inches and Koji immediately jumped in front of Kouichi.

"Leave my brother alone!" Koji hissed. The ghost looked behind her as Takuya appeared at the end of the hallway.

"What the hell?! I am trying to sleep!" The ghost looked back at Kouichi and giggled.

"I guess I'm cornered. Oh well." The ghost disappeared and the area instantly returned back to normal temperature. Koji hissed and looked around.

"Is she gone?"

"Of course not silly! You can't get rid of me that easily!" It was the voice again only this time it sounded sweeter. A girl appeared where the figure had disappeared. She had long blond hair and she wore a light blue gown. She looked at Kouichi and smiled.

"I'm sorry I scared you. When I saw how scared you were from that movie, I couldn't help but pull a small joke." She placed her hands behind her back and levitated a few inches off the ground before bowing.

"Please forgive me!" The adrenalin in Kouichi's body had rose and dropped too fast in such a short amount of time. He felt the blood leave his head and his body felt numb as everything started to spin in circles. His eye lids drooped and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed on the floor.

"Kouichi!" Koji cried out as he saw his brother fall on to the floor. The girl gasped and hovered over Kouichi while Takuya rushed to his friends side. Koji knelt next to Kouichi and lifted his head.

"Kouichi? Hey get up!" Koji gently shook Kouichi only to not get a response. Takuya got on one knee and lifted Kouichi's eye lid to get a good look at his eye.

"He's out cold." Takuya stated as he pulled away. The girl placed her hands and cried.

"I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean it! Honest!" Koji hissed.

"Shut it! Your apologies won't do any good here."

'_Damn. Ghost or not, human or not, girls will always freak when they get the chance._' Koji sighed and picked up his brother, bridal style.

"If he's out cold then the only thing we can do is wait for him to wake up." Koji walked to Kouichi's room and set his brother on to the bed. The girl phased through the wall into the room.

"Oh! Kouichi has a nice room!" Koji glared at her.

"Don't you have someone else to scare?" The ghost shook her head.

"Nope!" Takuya looked at her as he entered Kouichi's room.

"I assume you have a name?" She looked at Takuya and giggled.

"Oh yes! How foolish of me. My name is Zoe, and I am a poltergeist."

"My name is Takuya."

"Koji…" Takuya examined Zoe and sneered.

"I've heard of poltergeists before but I didn't think they could be females." Zoe glared at Takuya.

"What are you? Sexist, or dumb? Poltergeists are ghosts that have nowhere to go! And what are ghost? People who have died! The population isn't just guys you know! If it was, I'd laugh at how you guys would figure out on the whole repopulate thing." Zoe rested her hands on her hip and turned so her back was facing the wolf boy. Koji snarled.

"Will you shut it? You have a point but I don't want you to wake up Kouichi." Zoe floated over to Koji.

"What? I thought we wanted him to wake up."

"Yes, but on his own." Koji sighed and grabbed a chair, dragging it over to Kouichi's bedside. Takuya groaned.

"Does that mean we have to be up all night?" Koji glanced at Takuya.

"You don't have to. But I'm going to. After all, what if he wakes up while we are asleep?" Takuya nodded in understanding.

"Alright then Koji. Have fun staying up all night." Takuya walked to the middle of the room and laid on to the floor.

"I'll sleep right here…" Takuya curled into a ball and fell asleep. Zoe looked at Koji and smiled.

"If you get tired and fall asleep, I can watch him too. I don't sleep much because I don't have to." Koji looked at Zoe and then back at his brother.

"Alright. But only if I sleep." Zoe giggled and rested her body on nothing.

Koji kept his eyes open for three hours. Every so often he would glance at the clock. But now he was getting drowsy and he felt heavy from exhaustion. Slowly his eyes closed and he fell asleep, still sitting upright in his chair. Zoe looked at Koji and giggled.

"Poor thing is tired. He must've had a big day or something." Zoe glanced at Takuya and sighed.

"I guess I will watch Kouichi now." She drifted above Kouichi and watched him intently. Hours had past and Zoe had only blinked twice and that was because she was getting bored. She heard birds chirping outside and noticed the sun was shining. Kouichi slowly opened his eyes and made a soft groaning noise. Zoe looked back at Kouichi and smiled.

"You're awake!" Zoe chirped as she floated a few centimeters away from his face. Kouichi's eyes widened and he screamed loudly. Koji and Takuya woke up instantly but it was Koji that was instantly at Kouichi's aid.

"ZOE!!" Koji snarled at her.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Zoe blinked and looked at Koji.

"Hey I didn't wake up your brother. He woke up on his own."

"Okay but I still think it's rude to be in someone's face right when they wake up!" Zoe blinked again and looked at Kouichi. He was whimpering and he was paler than paper. Zoe laughed nervously and floated away.

"Sorry about that. I guess I was pretty close." Koji scoffed and looked at Kouichi.

"How are you feeling?" Kouichi sat up and looked at Koji.

"Koji? What happened? I had a scary dream. And who is she?"

"That's Zoe. Last night she decided to scare you and then you passed out." Kouichi looked at her and he shuddered.

"So it wasn't a dream." Kouichi looked at his covers. Takuya got up and grumbled.

"Gee that was a swell wake up call. I almost forgot that I DIDN'T ASK FOR ONE." Koji yawned and stretched.

"Takuya relax. It's morning so I guess we would have to get up anyway." Zoe placed her hands behind her back and smiled at Koji.

"I didn't know vampires were awake during the day. I thought they hated the sun." Koji scoffed.

"We do. But that doesn't mean we can't go out during the day. After all, you seem to hate sexists and yet you still deal with them don't you?" Zoe blinked at Koji's statement before laughing,

"You're right! I do have to deal with them!" Kouichi got out of bed and sighed.

"Koji, Takuya…Zoe. Get out of my room." The three looked at Kouichi and Zoe Spoke.

"Why?" Kouichi walked over to his dresser, nearly blushing.

"Because I would like to get dressed without people in my room." He opened the first drawer. Zoe blushed but it was faded as she disappeared.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm leaving! I'll be in the living room!" She called out. Koji rolled his eyes and grabbed Takuya.

"C'mon let's leave. It's his room anyway." Takuya groaned as he let himself be dragged. Kouichi waited as everyone got out of his room before getting dressed. He decided to wear black baggy jeans and a long sleeve, deep blue shirt. Kouichi liked to dress in simple clothing. He wasn't a big fan of fashion or tight outfits. Koji took advantage of this time to get dressed himself. He chose black fitting jeans, a long sleeve fishnet shirt, and then a tight, no sleeve, black shirt to go over it. Takuya on the other hand had slept in his clothes so he kept Zoe company while waiting for the twins.

"So…What is your reason?" Takuya asked as he watched Zoe floated around the room. She turned her head and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean? What kind of question is that?" Takuya sighed.

"You haven't passed over yet. That means there's something you want to take care of. What is it?" Zoe frowned and she slowly drifted to the bottom of the floor.

"I died a week ago. And my mother's birthday is coming up. I was running to the jewelry store because I wanted to get her a gift. And I guess I didn't look both ways before crossing the street…" Zoe looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"I want to get her a gift for her birthday. So badly. She has been so good to me and I want to show her my thanks." Takuya looked at her.

"So if you get her a gift, you'll cross over?" Takuya mumbled. Zoe looked at him and nodded. The sound of footsteps alerted Takuya and he looked over to see the twins.

"'Bout time you got here. So what are you two going to do today?" Koji looked at Takuya.

"I don't know. I'm feeling kinda hungry so I might go out to drink today." Kouichi looked away and shuddered at the thought of Koji feeding off of another persons blood. Takuya smirked.

"Well it has been a couple of days since I last saw you drink. What about you Kouichi?" The older twin turned his head so he could look at Takuya.

"Well Christmas is coming up. And also Koji and I have birthdays coming up too." Koji rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're going to go shopping? Kouichi we are vampires. We don't celebrate holidays especially Christmas and our birthdays. How many times am I going to have to tell you that?" Kouichi raised his left eyebrow and brushed some bangs out of his face.

"I don't care. I find it enjoyable that humans make up such weird excuses to have a party." Koji scoffed.

"They're all just dumb." Zoe smiled and floated over to Kouichi

"I love Santa. Christmas is one of my favorite holidays. Do you guys like any holidays?" Zoe asked as she lowered closed to the ground so she was at eye level. Takuya smiled.

"I like 4th of July. It's the only holiday that makes sense." Koji thought hard about the holidays and sighed.

"I would have to say Halloween. People out at late night make perfect targets." Kouichi backed into a wall and leaned against it.

"Christmas. Everyone is happy. It's a time of giving and everyone is with their families!" A small thoughtful smile appeared on Kouichi's face. Koji shook his head.

"I find it hard to believe that you are a vampire much less my brother." The smile on Kouichi's lips faded and quickly turned into a pout.

"Koji we may share the same blood and DNA but ever since we were little kids we have always been polar opposite." Zoe looked at the twins and giggled.

"You two are the weirdest brothers!" Koji and Kouichi gave Zoe a confused look before Koji shrugged it off while Kouichi laughed. Zoe looked at Kouichi.

"Kouichi can I come with you? I'll stay invisible so no one else can see me! Please?" She clasped her hands together. Kouichi stopped laughing and looked at Zoe.

"…Alright, alright… You can come with." Zoe gasped and threw her arms into the air.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She twirled in the air and followed him as he walked to his room.

"So what are you going to be doing? Can I help you shop? How much money are you going to bring?" Kouichi walked over to his dresser and picked up his wallet. As he walked back to the others his brother approached him.

"Since you're going out I want you to be extra careful. Understand?"

"Koji I'll be fine. It's you that I'm worried about." Koji rolled his eyes.

"Do you have your phone?" Koji asked as he raised his right eyebrow. Kouichi dug through his pockets and frowned.

"Oops." Kouichi smiled playfully. Koji glared.

"Go get it. I'll keep mine too if you have yours." With logic like that Kouichi couldn't argue. He nodded and headed back to his room. Takuya smiled.

"I'm glad I don't need one of those. They are too much hassle!" Kouichi quickly returned with his cell phone and looked at Koji.

"There are you happy now? I have my phone." Koji smirked.

"Yes. Also text me every 15 minutes. No more no less." Kouichi scoffed.

"I've never seen you show so much worry before." Koji frowned and kept his voice barely above a whisper.

"Kouichi I don't EVER want you to be anywhere near where I was. Ever." Kouichi's eyes widened slightly.

"Okay. Every 15 minutes.." Kouichi mumbled as he pocketed his cell phone. He looked over at Zoe and she smiled back. She winked at Koji.

"Don't worry Koji! I'll be like Kouichi's guardian angel!" Zoe teased. Kouichi gasped a little and he blanked out.

'_What's your name?' Kouichi looked up to see a little brown haired girl._

'_Kou-Kouichi…' He wiped his eyes and noticed she looked to be the same age as him. The girl smiled and held out her hand._

'_Why are you sitting down there? And what's with the tears? Here, I'll help you up!' Kouichi looked at her hand and then back at her. He slowly took it and she pulled him up. 'There. Isn't that better?' The girl giggled._

'_You know what? We're the same height! How old are you?' Kouichi wiped his eyes and looked around nervously._

'_Uh… I'm 8.' The girl slowly reached out and wiped some dust off of Kouichi's face._

'_We're the same age! My name is Kari.' Kari looked around and gave Kouichi a confused look._

'_Why are you all alone this late?' she asked. Kouichi quickly remembered why he was sitting and crying in the first place and tears started forming again._

'_I-I was out with my brother practicing flying but I lost him! I'm lost! I don't know where he is!' Kari gasped and frowned._

'_Wait you were flying? Does that mean you're a angel?' Kouichi shook his head._

'_No. I'm a vampire.' Kari's eyes widened and she placed her hands on her lips._

'_You don't seem evil enough to be a vampire. My mommy says that they are mean and to stay away from them. I'm an angel.' Kouichi looked at Kari and he began to sniffle._

'_Does that mean you're gonna ha-hate me?' Kari smiled and giggled._

'_No silly! You're way to nice to hate! In fact, I'll help you find your brother!' Kouichi stopped sniffling and looked at Kari in disbelief._

'_Really? You'll really help me find Koji?' Kari gave Kouichi a wink._

'_I'll be your Guardian Angel. Okay Kouichi?'_


	6. Holy Water

"Kouichi? Hey Kouichi?" Kouichi snapped out of it and looked at Koji.

"Huh? What?" Koji gave him a worried look.

"You spaced on us for like 5 whole minutes. You sure you're okay enough to go out?"

Kouichi looked at Takuya and Zoe to see they too looked worried. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's kinda early so I guess I'm still a little tired. But nothing like a little sun and fresh air won't cure!" Takuya rolled his eyes.

"How ironic that you say that but you are a vampire." Koji chuckled.

"For once Takuya is right! Kouichi I think you were never meant to be a vampire!" Kouichi blushed from embarrassment and looked away.

"C'mon Zoe. Let's go." Kouichi walked to the door and quickly opened it. He gave Takuya and Koji a final glance before shutting the door behind him. Zoe smiled at the two boys and waved.

"See ya you two! Take care! Be back soon." Zoe drifted through the door and followed Kouichi. Being discrete enough so no one could see her. Kouichi walked along the street and kept a close eye on all of the items that were on display.

'_Now let's see. Takuya loves speed. He likes to go fast but he already has a mountain bike …mmm maybe I could get him a skateboard._' Kouichi's eyes narrowed and he stopped walking. Zoe watched his every movement while keeping a close watch on their area.

'_He really seems to be thinking hard about gifts for his brother and his friend._' Kouichi continued walking. Zoe waited until no one was around before speaking.

"Hey Kouichi, do you know exactly where you are going? Or want to go by that matter?" Kouichi gave it some thought and frowned.

"Actually. No. I'm still trying to figure out what to get Koji." Kouichi's eyes were half opened as he stared at the ground. Zoe noted Kouichi's depressed features and pouted.

"Hey I got an idea! Why don't we split up for an hour to look around. Sometimes it's better to shop when you're alone! We can meet back here." Kouichi stopped walking and smiled.

"That sounds okay. But you're a ghost. What are you going to do? Even if you see something you can't buy it or do anything with it." Zoe smiled.

"Don't worry Kouichi. If I see something, it won't be for me! See you in an hour!" Zoe quickly gave Kouichi a peck on the cheek and disappeared. Kouichi shoved his hands in his pockets and continued his walk around downtown.

Koji and Takuya stepped outside and looked around. Large pure black wings sprouted out of Koji's back while Takuya's body took to a more wolf like form. Koji sighed.

"Takuya, if anything happens and you need to get in contact with me or Kouichi you can come back to the house and call our cell phones." Takuya scoffed.

"What, you think my sense of smell or hearing won't be able to pick you up?"

"No. I'm just saying it would be easier and no mortals would see you."

"Yeah, yeah. Got it. Now you go drink. I've got things to do." Takuya mumbled before running off. Koji watched him go before turning to his left and taking flight making sure he was high into the air so if he were seen they'd think he was a crow or a raven. Koji smirked at the thought. So many humans will tell themselves that whatever they see in the air that was black or with wings will immediately think it was a bird.

Kouichi walked into a dead end alley and looked at Zoe.

"If you want, we can split up and meet back here in an hour." Zoe gave it a thought and smiled.

"Okay. I do have some things I would like to look at." She gave him a peck on the cheek and disappeared. Kouichi shoved his hands in his pockets and left the alley, unaware that he was being watched. Troika snickered.

"There he is Riku! Let's get him." Riku got comfortable on the tree branch and glared at Troika.

"Calm yourself. Our job is to shoot him with this." Riku held up a cross bow.

"And then leave. If he lives from the holy water that is doused on these arrows then we know he is the prince." Troika groaned.

"But I'm in the mood to beat the shit outta something."

"You shall hold your fists until I say otherwise!" Troika scoffed and tried getting comfortable on the tree he was sitting on. Kouichi took out his cell phone to check the time.

"I'm supposed to call him every 15 minutes. Goody." Kouichi walked into one of the many stores that he enjoyed.

'_Let's see. I sometimes hear Koji listening to metal and rock. He won't admit it but I know he liked that type of music. Maybe I could get him a cd or something._' Kouichi walked over to the sports section and examined a red and black skateboard that was covered in flames.

"I could see Takuya using this. In fact, it's perfect." He grabbed the skateboard and continued to walk around the store. A few more items had caught Kouichi's eyes as he entered the electronics section.

'_Boy I'm glad I found this stuff at this store._' This was Kouichi's favorite place because if you wanted to buy items but they couldn't fit in your vehicle or if you didn't have one at the time they would actually ship it to you within 3 to 5 days. Kouichi bought the skateboard, a blue guitar with white streaks across it, and a PS2 game called rock band. The lady looked at him after he had paid.

"Will these be to go or would you like us to ship them?" Kouichi put his wallet away.

"Ship please." The lady pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper.

"Your address then."

"5164 15 north kinyo 96484." The lady nodded and smiled as she set his items aside.

"Thank you have a nice day." Kouichi nodded and walked out of the store. He checked his cell phone and groaned.

"Crap. I haven't called Koji yet and it's been 20 minutes." Kouichi dialed his brothers number and sighed. Kouichi heard a small click noise and knew Koji had answered.

"Kouichi you're late. I told you 15 minutes." Koji was using a very sharp tone.

"Uh…sorry Koji. I was buying something so it took me a while." It was silent for a brief moment before Kouichi heard Koji make an aggravated noise.

"Alright but don't let it happen again. Glad to know you're okay." Kouichi heard another soft click noise.

"Koji?" Kouichi glared at his phone and put it away."He always does that. No good bye or anything. It frustrates me to no end." Kouichi pouted and rubbed the back of his head. He frowned and shoved his hands back into his pockets and continued walking.

Zoe yawned as she drifted across streets. She had been searching for 20 minutes now and so far she didn't find anything that interested her. She had caused several commotions by accidentally giving her opinion in a conversation when it really wasn't necessary.

'_Man I hate being a ghost. I can't talk to anyone, I can't see my mom, I can't even pick things up anymore. I'm useless. I can't even be seen without someone freaking out and calling the ghost busters on my ass._' She floated over by a few more stores and gasped when she saw a bright silver pendant in the jewelry store. She passed through the walls and got up close to it to see it better.

"That's it! That's the one I want!!" She gave a wide grin but it quickly faded as she heard people all around beginning to panic and wonder where the voice came from.

'_Oops. I spoke out loud…again. Oh well!_' Her smile reappeared and she spun in circles excitedly.

'_That's the necklace I want to give to my mother!_' She closed her eyes and continued spinning. When she opened them she giggled and went over to a nearby baby that was sitting in his stroller.

'_Hey there little guy. Aren't you just the cutest little thing._' She cooed at the small infant even after his mother started strolling him away. She followed the stroller and played with him.

'_You're so cute! I could just eat you up. Yes I could!_' As she passed by a tower clock she checked the time and sighed.

'_I still have some more time before I'm supposed to meet up with Kouichi. But since there is nothing else for me to do I guess I'll go back now and wait for him. Better early than late!_' She said her soft goodbye to the baby and left.

Kouichi entered the small alley and leaned against the wall.

'_I'm very early but for now I don't know what else to do and I'm getting tired._' Kouichi frowned as he felt a small cold prickly feeling run through his spine and he shuddered. He felt someone's eyes on him and he looked towards the end of the alley to see the wall that blocked one path out of the alley.

"You looking for something? You should try over here." Kouichi froze as his eyes widened. He looked to his right to see Riku and Troika. Kouichi's eyes narrowed.

"You two. What do you want?" Kouichi's nose caught the sent of something horrible.

'_They have Holy Water!_' Kouichi glared and took a few steps away from them. Riku smirked and held out the crossbow already loaded with a few arrows.

'_It's the arrows. They have been soaked in Holy Water._' Riku steadily aimed at Kouichi.

"You already know where the smell is coming from. Bravo. But that won't matter here. This baby is specially designed for vampire speed, and it's already locked on you." Riku mocked and fired the first arrow. Kouichi quickly picked up a trash can lid and flinched as the arrow pierced through the lid but didn't hit him.

'_Crap. This alley is too small for me to dodge the arrows. And if he's right in saying that they are locked on to me it won't make a difference where I go. I can only block but for how long?_'

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Kouichi frowned as he asked. Troika sighed.

"Master believes you are the prince. But Riku wants to make sure before Master makes another mistake." Kouichi looked at Troika slightly confused. Riku took advantage when Kouichi had dropped his guard and shot an arrow past Kouichi and shot another straight for him. Kouichi blocked the arrow that was coming at him but the second arrow had hit the wall behind Kouichi and ricocheted off it and hit Kouichi in the middle of his back. His eyes widened in pain as he felt the arrow pierce his skin. He dropped the lid and stumbled to his knees. Riku put the weapon away and frowned.

"Got him. Let's get out of here Riku." Troika mumbled. Riku turned around and walked away with Troika following. Kouichi started panting as the Holy Water worked it's way through his system. His wings shot out and he fell to his hands and knees. His wings scratched and tore as they were pushed to the walls of the alley. Kouichi heard a scream and slowly looked up to see Zoe.

"Kouichi! What the hell happened?!" She was instantly by his side when she noticed the arrow in his back. Kouichi lowered his head and coughed up blood.

"H-Holy Wa- Water! Ne-need K-koji!" He closed his eyes and collapsed to his side, his wings being crushed against the wall. His body writhed in pain and he shook violently.

"Kouichi! Where's your phone?" Kouichi took a deep, but labored breath of air.

"Le-left front po-pocket!" Zoe nodded and disappeared into the phone.

'_Let's see. Koji's number is in Kouichi's phonebook some-AH! There it is!_' Koji dropped the now unconscious man and wiped the blood from his mouth. He fished out his cell phone and answered it.

"Hey Kouichi what's up?"

"Koji! It's me Zoe!" Koji winced at the high pitch tone Zoe used. She sounded petrified.

"Zoe? Why are you on Kouichi's phone? Is he alright?"

"I don't know what happened! We had split and we were going to meet back at the alley in between Her Berger's and JC Penny's downtown but when I saw him he was in pain! And-Oh just please come! HURRY!" Koji heard the click and put his phone away.

"Kouichi…" Koji flapped his wings and took off. Zoe appeared next to Kouichi and looked at him.

"You're brother is on his way Kouichi. Hold on!" Kouichi's fangs grew long and he held his head as he screamed in pain. Zoe looked around frantically.

"Kouichi try not to scream! You'll cause a commotion!" Kouichi's breathing was labored and he did all he could to hold back the tears.

"S-SKIN BURNING! Ma-make it st-stop!" Kouichi's wings thrashed about so much that he had actually lost a few feathers. Zoe saw a shadow cross the sky and Koji appeared behind them. He quickly hid his wings just so he could fit in the alley.

"Kouichi!" Koji turned pale and was instantly by Kouichi's side. Koji saw the arrow in Kouichi's back and tore it out. Koji made a small hissing noise as the sent of Holy Water wafted through the air.

"Shit. Holy Water. Zoe we have to get him home. We have to get his wound treated." Koji grabbed Kouichi's shoulders and forced him to look at Koji.

"Kouichi! Listen to me! You need to hold still, I'm taking you home!" Kouichi had made a slight nodding motion before more blood had been coughed up. Zoe gave Koji a confused look.

"Wait I thought Holy Water only burned vampires. Not kill them." Koji gently picked up Kouichi bridal style, trying to be careful for his wings.

"Normally yes but Kouichi doesn't drink blood. He's too weak to withstand this kind of pain." Kouichi winced and desperately kept a firm grip on his brother. Koji was about to take off when something hit him.

"CRAP!" Zoe looked at him shocked by his sudden outburst.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's this alley. It's too small for me to open my wings and fly and I can't do it out there where everybody will see me." Koji frowned and looked at Kouichi sadly. Zoe looked around her and smiled.

"I have an idea! Don't worry I do this all the time!" She darted out to the middle of the street a good 10 yards from where the alley was and turned visible.

"Hey look everyone! I'm a ghost! BOO!" Everyone in the streets gasped and froze in their place. Zoe smirked and cackled evilly. Her voice lowered and her eyes darkened.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW OR I SHALL SMIGHT YOU!" Everyone started screaming in terror and ran as far as they could. Into stores, their homes, you name it. Zoe returned to normal and went back to Koji.

"There, I took care of the people problem. Now go!" Koji looked at her slightly amazed but shook it off his mind. He spread his wings and flew into the air. Koji clung tightly to Kouichi as he flew as fast as he could. He couldn't waste any time and he needed to get home and call up the only person he knew that could help Kouichi.

'_I was hoping I would never have to call up Mr. Kageiwa but this is an emergency!_' Koji slowed down as their house got into view. He lowered to the ground and kicked the door open. Koji felt Kouichi stop moving and didn't know if it was a good or bad thing but didn't want to stop now to check. He stormed to Kouichi's room and set his brother on to his bed.

"Kouichi?" Koji shook Kouichi gently. Kouichi slowly opened his eyes and the shaking started once more. Koji mentally sighed in relief knowing that Kouichi hadn't died on him.

"Kouichi hold on. I'm calling Mr. Kageiwa." Koji took his cell phone back out and dialed the number.

"…Mr. Kageiwa? Yes it's me Koji… Listen I need you to come over now. Kouichi got hit in the back with an arrow that had Holy Water on it. I don't know what exactly happened but he's not doing so well. Okay thank you." Koji put his phone back and looked at Kouichi. Blood was coming out through the side of Kouichi's mouth and he kept wincing. Koji grabbed a tissue from the tissue box that Kouichi always had by the side of the bed and used it to wipe the blood away. Koji took a deep breath.

"Mr. Kageiwa will be here any minute. You know him. When there's an emergency he's always here before we can even hang up our phone." Koji was trying to comfort Kouichi but also himself. Kouichi's grip on Koji tightened. Koji heard light foot steps and turned around to see Mr. Kageiwa. He looked at Koji slightly amused.

"I see you broke the door down again." Koji's eyes narrowed.

"No time to be telling jokes now. Wait till after you finish your job." Mr. Kageiwa sighed and walked over to the twins. He lifted up a big black leather bag and looked at Kouichi.

"Alright hold him still. I'm going to give him a shot that will get rid of the Holy Water." He pulled out a syringe, a needle, and a small bottle full of a light brown color. Koji grabbed Kouichi's hand and pulled it straight out.

"Okay, just get it over with." He watched as Mr. Kageiwa injected the liquid into Kouichi's arm. He sighed and looked at Koji.

"Kouichi should be fine. Just let him rest. He'll be a little drowsy for a good few days but it's normal. By the way, how is he doing with his meds?" Koji looked at him sadly.

"They seem to be losing their affect." Mr. Kageiwa nodded and looked through his bag.

"Well then I better give him something a little stronger." He pulled out a capsule full of small pills and gave them to Koji.

"Unlike the last ones he only needs to take these once a day. Call me if there is anything else wrong." Zoe appeared in the doorway and watched as a man with short black hair and pointy ears pack up his things and get up. He stood straight and walked towards the door. Mr. Kageiwa smiled at Zoe and left. Zoe was stunned for a while and slowly went over to Koji.

"Koji. Who was that?" Koji looked at Zoe.

"That was Shingo Kageiwa. Mr. Kageiwa. He is a special friend that has been watching over me and Kouichi since we were kids."

"But what is he? He saw me and he has pointy ears. Is he a vampire?" Koji chuckled.

"No. He is an elf." Zoe's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Are you serious? I thought they didn't exist and even if they did I thought they stayed away from vampires, and werewolves and pretty much anyone dangerous."

"You sure think a lot. Elves are rare to see nowadays but he is very intelligent and knows Kouichi won't hurt him and neither will I. Ever since he has heard about Kouichi's case he has been interested in trying to help." Zoe thought about it and nodded. She looked at Kouichi and smiled.

"He's looking a lot better." Kouichi was peacefully sleeping but his grip was still on Koji. Koji looked at Kouichi and smirked.

"Yeah. He was given a shot. He'll be a lot better." Kouichi opened his eyes and looked at Koji.

"Koji? What happened." Kouichi slowly sat up and placed a hand on his head.

"Kouichi you shouldn't move too much. Mr. Kageiwa gave you a shot and new pills." Kouichi looked at the capsule in Koji's hand and sighed.

"Thank goodness. I thought I was a goner." Kouichi smiled and chuckled. Koji got serious and frowned.

"Kouichi. Who did this to you?" Kouichi frowned and stared at his bed.

"It was those weird guys. The ones that kidnapped me from before." Koji glared as the memory of them flashed through his head.

'_Shit. Those are the last people I wanted to be involved with._'

"Why did they do this? Did they tell you anything?" Kouichi scrunched his face and thought about it.

"They said that…that one chick they call their master thinks I'm the prince and that they wanted to make sure but I don't know how me being shot in the back would have anything to do with it." Koji looked away and groaned. Placing his hand over his face he made soft muttering noises that could be deciphered as severe swearing. Kouichi gave a confused look. He looked at Zoe but Zoe just shrugged. Koji looked at Kouichi and sighed.

"Kouichi from now on I don't want you out of my sights, and if you have to be out I will either be with you or I'll have Takuya go with you." Kouichi frowned.

"But that's not fair!"

"I don't care. If you want we'll wait for Takuya to come back and we'll discuss it as a group but I'm sticking to what I say." Koji stood up and left Kouichi's room. Kouichi rolled his eyes and laid back down on to his bed and slowly fell back asleep.

* * *

  
Yesh! I seem to be getting the hang of this! A lot more to come so just watch out!


	7. New Medication

Kira glared at Riku and Troika.

"You two went against my orders and came into contact with the boy." Kira sighed and placed her hand over her face.

"My two finest men. I'm disappointed in the both of you. I will have two new vampires take your place for a month and if you have behaved yourself you can have your positions back ." Riku and Troika stared at the ground, absorbing what their leader had said.

"Yes master." Troika muttered. Kira looked at Riku before waving her other hand in the air.

"Whatever. Get out of my sight." As soon as they were dismissed Riku made his way straight to the surface. Troika was planning on going back to his room but seeing Riku in such a bad mood he decided to follow his friend.

"Riku, now what are we going to do?" Riku glanced at Troika.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly as I said it." Riku was silent.

"I don't know." Was his only answer before giving a quiet sigh.

Koji lifted the door back into place and screwed it in tightly.

"There." He muttered under his breath. He wasn't much for manual labor but since he broke it he might as well fix it… before Kouichi yells at him that is. He turned around and bent over to put his tool and tool kit away when the door suddenly opened. The force of the door slamming into Koji's butt sent his face flying into the floor. Takuya stuck his head through the gap to see what was blocking the door from opening properly.

"What the? Oh hey Koji." Koji's eyes narrowed as he stood up.

"Oh hey Koji, that's all you have to say for yourself?" Takuya shrugged.

"What do you want me to say?" Takuya entered the house and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing anyway?" Koji scoffed at Takuya's question.

"What does it look like? I'm fixing the door." Koji picked up his tool kit. Takuya looked at the door.

"You broke it down again?"

"Yes." Takuya looked at Koji.

'_He never likes to break the door down unless it is an emergency_'

"So…did anything happen while I was out?" Koji sighed.

"Where do I begin? You know, you really need a cell phone Takuya."

"Okay, why don't you just tell me why you broke the door down."

"Kouichi was attacked by those two vampires from before." Takuya's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious! Is he okay?" Koji nodded."Apparently they shot him in the back with an arrow covered with holy water. I didn't think Kouichi would be able to stay alive long enough to get it out of his system so I called Mr. Kageiwa so he is better. And Kouichi has some new, stronger medication."

"Okay I'm glad he is safe! Did Shingo leave?"

"You know him Takuya. He doesn't stay in one place for long. By the way there is something we all have to talk about when Kouichi wakes up so you will have to stay in the house until then." Takuya groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. This is important. Kouichi won't be happy with me for a while so I think you should help me convince Kouichi." Takuya crinkled his nose.

"You want me on your side?"

"Yes."

"I don't even know what you guys are fighting about!" Takuya threw his arms into the air to emphasize his point.

"I told Kouichi that from now on I didn't want him out of my sight." Takuya was silent as he set his arms down and just stared at Koji.

"Well it's a no wonder why he'd be mad!" Takuya lowered his eyebrows and frowned as he got serious.

"Do you realize how much you would be taking away from him?" Koji scoffed.

"What are you talking about? I'm not taking anything away from him." Takuya placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh really? What's Kouichi's favorite thing to do?" Koji frowned.

"Go on a walk."

"And with who Koji? With who?" Koji looked away once he got Takuya's point.

"With himself." Takuya smirked when he saw he was winning.

"Exactly. And why does he go on wa-"

"OKAY. Okay Takuya I get it." Koji sighed.

"But what if something bad happens and I'm not there to help?" Takuya shrugged.

"I don't know. Keep a tracking device on him." Koji snarled.

"It's not that simple Takuya." Takuya was about to continue but the sound of giggling caught both of the boys attention. They both turned around to see Zoe smiling. Koji frowned.

"What do you want now?" Zoe looked between the two boys before blushing.

"Oh Koji, your brother is so cute when he is sleeping!" Zoe squealed and placed her hands on the side of her face. Takuya's face fell and he sighed.

"Gross." Zoe slowly calmed down before turning to Takuya.

"Um by the way, before I forget I need to borrow you." The wolf boy perked up but his eyes narrowed.

"Borrow? Isn't there a better word you could use other than borrow?" Zoe shrugged.

"Probably." Koji looked at Zoe and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Not right now Zoe. I need Takuya until a little after Kouichi wakes up." Zoe frowned and whined.

"But I need him now!"

"Well I need him first and it's much more important than your needs." Takuya looked at them as they continued arguing over him. He grinned as his tail began to wag.

"I feel loved!" Takuya wrapped his arms around Zoe, and Koji's neck. The two stopped arguing and looked at Takuya. Koji tore away from Takuya's grip.

"You know what Zoe? You can have him first."

"No, no Koji. You're right. Your needs are much more important than mine. So please borrow him. I don't want him anymore." Takuya frowned and pouted.

"Hey…" His tail lowered and his ears drooped. Zoe laughed.

"I'm only kidding Takuya!" Koji rolled his eyes.

"I'm not…" Zoe grabbed Takuya's hat and dropped it on to Koji's head.

"Lighten up Koji! Takuya and I will be back as soon as possible." Koji glared and took off Takuya's hat.

"Don't do that! It's the easiest way to catch Takuya's fleas!" Takuya rolled his eyes and grabbed his hat back from Koji.

"Ha, ha Koji. Very funny." Koji smirked when he heard Takuya's annoyed sarcasm.

"You know it's true Takuya.." Takuya glared at Koji as he out his hat back on. Zoe grabbed Takuya's hand and lowered herself to the ground just enough so her feet touched the ground.

"Wow it's been a while since I had my feet on the ground." Zoe smiled and giggled. Takuya looked at Zoe and sighed.

"Alright where are you taking me?" Zoe turned to Koji to say a quick goodbye before turning back to Takuya.

"To the jewelry store!" Zoe exclaimed and dragged Takuya outside. Takuya groaned.

"That's a girls store!" Zoe looked at Takuya and glared.

"Look if you want me out of your hair then you will help me! I found the gift I wanted to get but I can't buy it myself!" Takuya waved his free hand in front of Zoe.

"Alright, alright! Don't yell at me. Let's get this over with." Zoe smiled.

"Good! I'm glad you see this my way." Takuya allowed himself to be dragged as Zoe headed to the stores.

'_I feel an empty hole in the pit of my wallet…_' Takuya mentally cursed. As they approached the store Takuya noticed that people were staring towards him.

'_Huh that's odd. What are they looking at? Is it me? Uh hat is on, gloves are on and my tail isn't sticking out._' Takuya looked around until his eyes rested on the back of Zoe's head.

'_Crap that's right. Humans can't see Zoe. And since she's literally dragging me…this can't be good._' Quickly Takuya pulled his hand away from Zoe and stood straight. Zoe stopped and turned to look at Takuya.

"Takuya. What are you doing?"

"Zoe are you nuts? People are staring. I can handle the rest on my own." Takuya calmly walked into the store and looked around. Zoe shook her head and shrugged as she floated into the store. She darted straight for the familiar case and pointed at the necklace. Takuya watched her and followed her finger to see what she was pointing at.

'_She wants that thing!? It's so expensive!_' Takuya looked at Zoe slightly unsure but she smiled proudly at him. The store clerk looked at Takuya and raised her right eyebrow.

"May I help you sir?" Takuya looked at the clerk and sighed.

"Yes I would like to… purchase this necklace." Zoe's eyes sparkled and she clasped her hands together.

'_Thank you! Thank you so much Takuya!_' The clerk looked at Takuya and smiled.

"A gift for your girlfriend?" Takuya blushed.

"Um…yeah." Takuya mumbled as he pulled out his check book.

"I'm sure she will love it then!" Takuya forced out a smile.

"Yeah."

'_She better for what I'm paying._' The clerk rung up the necklace .

"Twelve hundred dollars." Takuya inwardly groaned as he wrote out the check.

'_Zoe is so lucky I have this kind of money to spend._' The clerk set the necklace in a small black velvet box and handed it to Takuya. The wolf boy took the box and handed her the check. Slowly after purchasing the said item Takuya exited the store.

"Zoe, now what?" He looked at the box before putting it in his back pocket. Zoe drifted a few inches above Takuya.

"Well I still have a few days or so until my mom's birthday. We can go back to Koji's house." Takuya sighed.

"Koji did need me so we better go home." Zoe nodded and they headed home.

Kouichi turned onto his other side for the fifth time since he had woken up. He had woken up about an hour ago and could not go back to sleep. He had a million questions floating in his head and he wanted to talk to Koji but all Koji seemed to care about was keeping an eye on him. Kouichi gave a loud, heavy sigh before giving up on sleep and got out of his bed.

'_Koji won't be happy but I just can't sleep._' He walked over to his body mirror and shifted his upper back as he tried to look at his back. Kouichi gave a disappointed look when he saw the small tear in his shirt where the arrow had pierced him.

"Damn. I actually liked this shirt." He walked over to his desk and picked up a black brush with short wire bristles. Kouichi's wings shot out of his back and he immediately began brushing his wings. The vampire frowned when he noticed a few feathers were missing from his left wing.

"Well there is nothing I can do about it."

'_Just wait for it to grow back._' He casually brushed his wings allowing them to flex every now and then.

"10, 11, 12…."

'_what's going to happen now that they think I'm the prince?_'

"17, 18, 19…."

'_Will they put me under the same physical condition they put Koji in?_'

"24, 25, 26…."

'_Is this why Koji is now so over protective? Probably._'

"33, 34, 35…."

'_But what if I'm not the prince? They will just go after more innocent vampires._' Kouichi sighed and continued brushing his wings. He wasn't good at heavy thinking. Kouichi brushed his wings until he counted up to 100. He set the brush down and walked out of his room. Kouichi could hear the TV on so he headed for the living room. Koji was sitting on the couch holding a bottle of water in one hand and the remote in another. Koji glared at the screen. He was watching some sort of c-span channel.

"Stupid Bush. He's one of the dumbest mortals that ever lived and yet he is a major threat." Koji muttered taking a swig from his bottled water. Kouichi smiled. Koji always enjoyed to call the humans names. Kouichi walked over to the couch and rested on the arm rest. Koji looked up at Kouichi and frowned.

"You okay? Need something Kouichi?" The older brother shook his head.

"Are you sure? How's your back?" Kouichi shrugged.

"Hole in my shirt and my back is sore but more like a bruise." Koji nodded.

"Oh and before I forget Kageiwa gave you new meds. Did you already take your usual today?" Kouichi shook his head. Seeing his brothers response Koji sighed.

"No wonder you had such a bad reaction to the holy water." Koji raised his hand holding the remote and turned the TV off.

"Maybe you should try out your new meds. I'll help you. He said they were strong enough so you only have to take one once a day."

Kouichi shuddered. He hated taking his medication. It was hard to swallow and it tasted awful.

"How big are they?" Koji shrugged.

"Didn't look. They can't as bad as your old meds." Koji got off the couch and walked into the hallway. Kouichi followed Koji and straight to his room.

"Koji, did you see where Shingo put them?"

"On your dresser next to your old stuff." Kouichi walked to his dresser and looked at his usual red jar. Next to it was a deep blue jar that Kouichi had not noticed.

"Is this it?" He asked picking the fist sized jar up.

'_It's heavy._' Koji looked over Kouichi's shoulder.

"Yeah that's the one." Kouichi opened the jar and was shocked to see tiny white tablets, no bigger than a pea.

"They are so tiny! Much smaller than the old meds!" Kouichi opened his old meds and took out a single grape size pill and held the two pills in comparison. Koji smirked.

"Will you take your pills then?" Kouichi smiled and nodded, obviously pleased with the adjustment.

"By the way Koji. Where is Takuya?"

"He was dragged away by Zoe about an hour ago. They should be back soon."

Kouichi put the horse pill away and swallowed his new pill.

"No taste either! Kageiwa out did himself!" He closed his new jar and set it back on to the dresser, tossing his old meds away. Koji looked at Kouichi cautiously.

"Well? Do you feel any better?" Kouichi shrugged and walked out of his room.

"I feel...better!" Koji smiled as he followed Kouichi.

"You look better." And Kouichi did. His eyes were the sharpest blue koji had ever seen and Kouichi wasn't as pale as he normally was. Kouichi looked at Koji and chuckled. Koji noticed Kouichi's fangs had also grew longer.

'_Perhaps things will finally get better for us._' Koji thought. After thinking that Koji began to feel guilt growing in him. This wasn't going to be easy for him but it had to be done.

"Hey Kouichi?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"About the whole me watching you thing…" Koji looked away which made Kouichi curious.

"Koji?"

"How about we don't talk about it. I mean you seem better and with your new medication. I guess I won't be planning on watching you." It got quiet and Koji was nervous. He turned his head back to his brother to see Kouichi's eyes sparkle.

"Koji!" Kouichi yelped as he gave Koji a tight hug. The wind was instantly sent out of Koji's lungs and wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"Can't breathe!" Koji managed to squeak out. Kouichi quickly released Koji whom was now on the floor having a coughing fit.

"Koji I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Kouichi helped his brother up and rubbed the back of his head. Koji rolled his eyes and took a deep breath of much appreciated air.

"It's okay. Your strength must have come back, that's all." With no more interest in his current surroundings, Koji left Kouichi's room. A small grin appeared on Kouichi's face as he followed his brother.

"But what made you change your mind?" Koji glanced boredly at Kouichi and sighed.

"Takuya." Kouichi frowned and it was silent before he started laughing.

"Of all people! You never listen to him." Koji smirked as he listened to his brother laughing to near tears.

"It seems you got a kick out of that." Kouichi calmed himself down but held the proud smile.

"You caught me in a good mood!" Koji frowned.

"You're always in a good mood."

"Not all the time." Koji went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge.

"Kouichi you thirsty?" Kouichi looked at his brother and frowned. The only drinkables in the fridge was either milk, pop, or the gallon of blood that Koji insisted upon keeping in the fridge. Kouichi could not stand milk, hated how unhealthy pop was and need I say about the blood.

"Yes. But I can have water." Koji shrugged.

'_Worth a try._' He pulled out a gallon of blood with half of the blood gone already. Kouichi took out two cups and handed one to Koji. Kouichi took his cup over to the sink and filled it up three fourths full and took a long sip. His throat was dry and hoarse and it felt raw. The last thing he wanted was blood. Actually, no matter what he wouldn't want to drink blood. Kouichi turned his head so he didn't have to watch Koji greedily chug the cup of blood.

"Koji?" Koji stopped drinking and looked at Kouichi.

"What?" Kouichi looked down as he closed his eyes half way.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Kouichi finished his water and kept his grip on the glass cup as he stared out the window.

'_Something has been bothering me. Ever since me and Zoe and I left it's been in my head._' Kouichi frowned as he switched his gaze from the window to the sink.

'_Guardian angel. I think I had a flashback. But that girl…Kari._' Kouichi sighed in frustration.

'_Why can't I remember!?_'

"DAMN IT!" Koji choked and coughed on his drink when he heard Kouichi's sudden outburst.


	8. How About A Twenty

"What is it?" Koji looked at Kouichi and set his cup down. Kouichi's eyes widened and he laughed nervously. He looked at Koji and smiled.

"Uh…"

'_Think fast! Think fast!_' Kouichi looked at the cup he was still holding and squeezed it tightly until it shattered in his hand.

"I accidentally broke the cup." Koji looked at his brother's hand and the glass cup that now was in tiny pieces.

"Are you sure that was an accident?"

"Ye-yeah! Uh oopsie me…" Koji raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"If you say so." Koji picked up his empty cup and set it into the sink.

"Just clean up the mess." He mumbled as he left into the living room. Kouichi relaxed his hand and winced as the shards pierced through his skin, allowing blood to slowly trickle down his palm freely. He turned on the faucet and let the shards go down the drain along with the blood. Carefully, he took out the more stubborn shards.

"There." Kouichi mumbled as he let his hand rest under the running water. In a mere seconds his wounds healed and was only left with a tiny scar. He dried his hand and checked it once more before giving a loud sigh.

"I should really pay more attention when it comes to things that must stay inside my head." There was a loud slam noise as their front door went flying open and Takuya burst into the house.

"YO! I'm home! Koji! Kouichi!" Koji immediately stormed over to Takuya and grabbed the wolf boy by his ear.

"God damn it Takuya! How many fucking times do I have to tell you to, a: Knock first, b: don't fucking slam OUR doors, and c: THIS IS NOT YOUR HOUSE!" Koji's face was red with anger. It wasn't the fact that he was angry much at Takuya, just angry at how scared shitless he was when Takuya slammed the door. Takuya yelped and pulled away from Koji only making the vampire hold on to his ears harder.

"Okay, okay! I get it! You're mad! Now let go! You know wolfs die when you pull on their ears just like vampires when you tear off their wings!" Koji made a small grunt noise and tugged harder. Takuya yelped louder and soon was howling. Kouichi ran into the room and glared at Koji.

"Koji knock it off! Let go!" Kouichi grabbed Koji's shirt and tugged him away from Takuya.

"How would you like it if someone was pulling on your wings?" Zoe appeared from behind Takuya and sighed.

"Men." Was her statement. Koji sighed pulled himself away from Kouichi's grasp.

"Alright, alright. I'm …I'm so-…" Koji growled and took out a twenty from his back pocket.

"If I give you a twenty are we cool?" Takuya glared at the twenty.

"One hundred." Koji's eyes narrowed.

"Twenty five."

"Fifty."

"Twenty five or else I'll shove my foot up your ass right out the door." Takuya rolled his eyes.

"Fine you win." Koji took out the five and handed Takuya the requested amount. Kouichi shook his head and sighed.

"Koji why can't you apologize properly? It's not that hard and it's not the end of the world if you do." Koji looked at Kouichi.

"I can apologize. I'm just not going to apologize to Takuya." Kouichi placed his hands on to his hips and narrowed his eyes at Koji.

"And why is that?"

"Because half the things Takuya gets in trouble for is ALWAYS his fault. Therefore he does not need any kindness." Kouichi rolled his eyes and quickly decided to change the subject.

"So Takuya, Zoe what were you two doing anyway?" Zoe perked up hearing her name.

"Oh we were getting something so I can finally rest in peace." Koji looked at Zoe.

"So when are you leaving?" Zoe looked at Koji.

"What? Trying to kick me out already?" Koji shrugged.

"Technically this isn't your house and I already have to take care of a wolf demon whom can only seem to understand the bathroom rule when he is in his human form." Takuya grinned widely.

"I'm not that bad! I go on the wood floor in the kitchen, not the carpet!" Koji glared at Takuya.

"Takuya…" Koji's voice was sharp and dry. Takuya yelped and backed away.

"Sorry. I'll stay out of the conversation." Zoe laughed at the thought.

"Well don't worry! I don't eat, or use the bathroom. And besides, once it's my mothers birthday I will give her the present I wanted to get her and then in a couple of business days I'll be gone." Koji nodded. He understood why it would take a couple of days for her to leave. Sometimes it takes a while for a spirit to be escorted up to heaven by an angel. But that's only if they are backed up. And with it so close to Christmas who knows. Even angels get vacations. There was a loud rumbling noise that made the twins and Zoe jump. They all looked at Takuya because the sound was coming from him. Takuya laughed and stared at the floor sheepishly. Koji shook his head.

"You and your appetite." Kouichi chuckled.

"Go ahead Takuya. You know the meat is all for you." Takuya nodded and disappeared to the kitchen. Koji groaned.

"He eats way too much! I think he needs to go on a diet."

"I heard that Koji! There's no way I'm going on a diet!" Takuya shouted from the kitchen. The others laughed as Takuya came into view with his mouth shoved with food.

Riku and Troika roamed the alleys of the town as it soon got dark. Riku was starting to get annoyed with Troika. Several times he had told Troika that there was no more reason for him to be following Riku, but after hours of yelling Troika was still alongside Riku.

"Riku what are we going to do now?" Riku glared at Troika.

"For the last time. I don't know." Riku looked around as he spoke. He didn't know if Troika knew but someone was following them.

"Troika I think you and me should head home. I have a bad feeling about tonight." Before Riku could take another step a dark figure stepped out of the shadows in front of them. Riku took a step back and Troika immediately came to a halt. The man had short professional cut brown hair. He wore a black business suit that even had a black tie. His eyes were unseen as they hid behind his black sunglasses. His mouth opened.

"Vampires." His voice was quiet and yet it seemed echo. Riku and Troika winced.

'_SHIT. Who is this guy?_' Riku snarled.

'_My head is throbbing!_'

"Troika get out of here." Troika looked at Riku in shock.

"No way! I'm not going to leave you." Riku inwardly glared at Troika but kept his eyes pinned to the man.

'_He's not a vampire, and there is no angelic aura on him. And he is way to clean and professional looking to be a werewolf of any kind._' The man smirked.

"I see you are thinking. Confused about who or what I am? Let me help you." He pulled out a large gun and pointed it at Riku.

"Prepare yourself. You are about to be annihilated by a human." Riku took another step back. He felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his head.

"Are you a fool? Not only are you human going up against a vampire but it is two against one." The man held his position and frowned.

"Either I'm a drunken fool, or a simple human whom you should not underestimate." Riku started to shake.

'_What's wrong with me? Every time he speaks my head throbs! It feels like it's gonna explode!_' The man smirked again.

"Finding it hard to stay conscious? I must apologize, I get this a lot when speaking to your kind." Riku's eyes widened.

'_So it's him causing my headache. How is he doing it? Humans don't have any special abilities what so ever. It doesn't matter, I just have to stay away._'

"Troika! We are leaving! Turn around and we will head home." Troika nodded and went in the other direction. Riku took a few more steps backwards, keeping his eyes on the mans finger. Troika continued walking until he noticed Riku wasn't following.

"Riku, let's go." Riku kept his eyes on the gun.

"Troika don't worry just go home. I'll be with you in a minute." Riku glanced around his surroundings.

'_No one is around but the three of us._' Riku flexed out a pair of long navy blue, leathery wings. Troika's eyes widened.

"Riku is he that much of a threat that you would open your wings?"

"Troika. He is a member of AMP, a leading corporation that sells energy drinks during the day and kills anything that isn't human during the night. These men are the reason we have been trying to find our leader." The man lowered his gun.

"You seem to know a lot about us. How interesting. What else do you know?" Riku smirked.

"I know your disgusting energy drinks is slowly killing the non-human population. Hundreds of people are dying from the drinks but no scientist knows why. What they don't know is that these people are non-human. Every drink that one of us consumes takes about a fourth of our life span off and yet a compound in the drink makes it addictive to us." The man raised his gun once more.

"Very good. You have studied. But that won't help you now."

Kouichi sighed as he got ready for bed. It was dark and Kouichi was tired. While he was going to bed Koji, Takuya, and Zoe were in the living room on the couch watching TV. Kouichi could hear Takuya and Zoe's laughter. Whatever they were watching Koji obviously didn't find humor in it. Kouichi put on a pair of deep blue pajama bottoms and crawled into his bed. He felt relaxed as he looked out his window. The sky was pure and the stars were bright. The air was crisp and refreshing. Truly a beautiful night. He sighed and opened his window a crack before snuggling in his covers and drifting off.

The man fired his gun but Riku had already moved and it missed him. Riku's eyes widened when Troika's yelp caught his attention. He turned to see the bullet lodged in Troika's shoulder. Troika winced as the bullet opened up and wires weaved its way around Troika's body tighter than a snake and its prey. He yelped again and fell on to his side.

"Troika!" Riku hollered as he raced to his friends side. Riku tried to pull at the wires but when he went to touch them he got shocked.

"Troika why didn't you move? Now look at the mess you're in!" Troika chuckled in pain.

"Sorry Riku…Don't worry though it does-doesn't hurt that bad."

"You shouldn't have your back to your enemy." The man mumbled as he fired another bullet. Riku's eyes widened in pain when he felt the bullet hit him in between his wings on his back. Wires shot out of his back and took hold of Riku's wings. Riku grunted as he tried to stop himself from screaming as the wires tightened and cramped up his wings. He screamed in pain and fell to his side. Troika panicked.

"RIKU!" The man put his gun away and approached Riku.

Kouichi's eyes snapped open and he looked at his clock. He had been in bed for twenty minutes.

"Something is wrong." His eyes turned red and he quickly opened his window.

"I smell blood! Vampire blood." Kouichi jumped out of bed and ran out of his room. Koji turned his head away from the TV when he sensed Kouichi.

"Kouichi?" Koji called as he saw Kouichi exit the hallway and heading toward the front door. Kouichi's wings shot out of his back as he opened the door. Alarmed, Koji got off the couch.

"Kouichi what's wrong?" Koji asked. Kouichi looked at Koji.

"I don't know. I just know something is wrong!" Kouichi ran outside and took off flying into the night. Koji jumped over the couch and looked at Takuya and Zoe.

"You two stay here and watch the house." Koji ordered as he opened his wings and ran outside to follow his brother.

The man kicked Riku on to his stomach and sighed.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge. Maybe your friend will put up more of a fight." Riku yelped as the man rested his boot in between the vampires wings and applied pressure. Riku tried to get up but the man was forcing all of his weight on Riku's back.

"It's time to end this young vampire." He grabbed Riku's wings and pulled with all of his strength. Riku screamed in agony as he felt his wings crack and tear.

"RIKU!" Troika shouted as he tried to get up but failed. Blood poured from Riku's wound as the man tugged harder.

'_Oh Lucifer! I can't take it anymore!'_ Riku's vision was blurry and he could feel the essence of death prickling his skin. Riku closed his eyes and allowed the coldness to enter his very soul. The pain stopped. It was throbbing now but it wasn't as bad. Riku looked up to see if he was dead but instead he saw that his killer had stopped tearing at his wings. The man had indeed stopped and was looking towards the left of him. Instantly in a blur the man was smashed into a nearby building. Troika gasped as the dust cloud cleared.

'_What is he doing here?_' Troika mentally sighed in relief. Kouichi was on top of the man beating the crap out of him. Koji landed next to Riku and began checking his wounds.

"Unconscious but still alive." Koji took out a pocket knife and dug it into Riku's wound, using it to pry out the bullet. The wires went limp and were easily removed from Riku's wings. Koji ran to Troika and pried the bullet out of Troika's shoulder, freeing him from the wires. Koji looked at Kouichi.

"Kouichi!" Koji shouted as he ran to his brother.

"You can stop now. No point in using your energy on the dead." Koji rested his hand on Kouichi's shoulder. Kouichi simply nodded and dropped the man. He turned around and walked over to Troika and Riku. Troika was holding Riku carefully and cradled him gently. Kouichi knelt in front of Troika.

"Do you know how to treat a wound?" Kouichi asked as he looked at Riku's bullet wound. Troika shook his head.

"No. I have never needed to treat any wound before." Kouichi sighed.

"Then you'll just have to come with us. We'll fix it." Koji glared at Kouichi.

"Kouichi did you forget that these two tried killing you, they have kidnapped you?" Kouichi looked up at his brother.

"But Koji, that was vampire against vampire. This is vampire against human. Big difference." Troika looked at Kouichi.

"Please help us! We got in trouble for trying to hurt you so our leader banished us for a temporary month. We have no reason to cause any more harm." Koji rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but what happens once this temporary banishment is over?" Troika shrugged.

"That's for the leader to decide and for me and Riku to obey." Koji sneered.

"See Kouichi? Already a potential threat." Kouichi looked at Koji.

'_Okay Koji you leave me with no choice_' Kouichi's eyes began to swell as he began to whimper. Koji's eyes widened.

"Oh no you don't Kouichi. That won't work this time. I'm not falling for your puppy eyes." Kouichi whimpered again as tears fell from his eyes. Koji groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"Fine do what you want just stop with the crocodile tears." Koji watched as his brother stopped with his so called crying. Kouichi smiled.

"YAY! Okay then let's get going before anybody actually comes out and sees us." Kouichi flapped his wings and looked at Troika.

"My name is Kouichi and he's Koji" Kouichi jerked his head towards Koji. Troika nodded and let his wings out. Troika's wings were a good five feet longer and wider than regular vampire wings. They were built that way because he was a lot more muscular than other vampires.

"My name is Troika. And… his name is Riku." Troika mumbled sadly as he looked at his fallen comrade. Kouichi lifted himself high into the air with Koji and Troika following.

"Okay Troika follow me. Koji I want you to be in the back to keep watch." Koji and Troika nodded and Kouichi took off toward home. Troika eagerly followed with Koji right behind him.

'_Riku, please hold on! I'm getting you help, just hold on!_' Troika mentally begged.

Takuya sighed as he laid on the floor.

"This is boring. I wonder why Kouichi had to leave so quickly." Zoe shrugged

"Don't know. They have been gone for twenty minutes." Takuya glared at the floor and growled.

"I'm getting some food." Zoe watched as Takuya stormed off into the kitchen. Zoe sighed.

'_To be honest I wanted to go along with the boys. I love to go on adventures._' Zoe jumped as she heard the front door slam open. She looked over and smiled when she saw Kouichi.

"Thank goodness you're ba-" Zoe's eyes widened as a man holding a wounded and quite bloody person. Takuya chocked on his meat when he heard a high pitch scream that could only come from one person.

"Zoe!?"

"Zoe calm down! It's alright." Kouichi hisses as Troika entered the area and nervously looked around. Koji rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him. Takuya rushed into the living room and gasped.

"Koji what are they doing here?" Koji shook his head.

"I'll tell you later, just go and get the first aid. You know which one." Takuya hesitated but followed Koji's order and ran off. Kouichi grabbed all of the couch cushions and placed them on the floor like a bed.

"Troika put Riku on his stomach here." Troika nodded and placed Riku gently on the cushions. Kouichi knelt beside Riku and tore off the bloody shirt. Takuya came back into the room and handed Koji a black box. Zoe watched in awe and fear.

"What are you guys going to do?" Zoe asked meekly as she peered from behind the couch. Kouichi looked at Zoe.

"We have to reconnect his wings." Kouichi hissed and looked at Zoe to continue.

"Riku's wings aren't even in their sockets anymore. It's a wonder he's still alive." Takuya looked at Zoe.

"I have only seen them do this once before and it scared the crap out of me so I think you should go into another room." Zoe looked at Takuya and slowly nodded before disappearing. Kouichi sighed.

"Troika can I ask you to place one hand on the back of his neck and then the other on his lower back?" Troika gave Kouichi a confused look but did as he was told.

"Why?" Troika asked. Kouichi firmly grasped the base of Riku's left wing and quickly shoved all of his weight on it.

"To hold him still! This hurts worse than hell." Riku's eyes snapped open as if on cue and he started to struggle, screaming in pain. Koji dropped the box and knelt by Kouichi and helped his brother with the wing.

"GA-! SANAVA! GE-GET OFF! FU-FUCK!!" Riku screamed as he tried to get up. Troika tried to hold Riku down but he knew Riku would be too resistant to force.

"Riku! Please hold still! It's me Troika. We are only trying to help you!" Troika pleaded. Riku stopped struggling and turned his head to look at Troika.

"Tr-Troika!" Riku gasped in pain and gritted his teeth together. Kouichi heard a pop noise and calmly let go of the wing.

"One down. Thank you Koji." Koji pulled away and made a huffed noise. Riku whimpered as the feeling came back into his left wing.

"Whe-where am I?" Kouichi sighed and smiled.

"Worry about that later. Troika I still have one wing to do." Troika glanced at Kouichi before going back to his position.

"Riku we are going to try and get your right wing in now." Troika stated as he tried to comfort his friend. Riku groaned and hissed.

"Troika. Please." Troika looked at Riku. Kouichi looked at Troika then Riku and sighed.

"Alright if you think you can handle it." Kouichi mumbled as he grasped the wing.

"Anytime you're ready Riku." Troika stated. Riku turned his head to Troika and nodded as he prepared himself. Kouichi made sure the base of the wing was in his grip before giving one big push into the socket. Riku's grip on Troika's hand tightened incredibly as his body shook violently in pain. Riku tried to keep himself from screaming but as Kouichi continued putting pressure on the wing his raw and scratchy voice was heard again in yet another scream of agony. Kouichi heard the needed pop and quickly back away from Riku. Kouichi's eyes widened as blood poured out of Riku's back.

"Koji! Give me the first aid! He's losing too much blood!" Was the last words Riku heard before he slipped into unconsciousness.


	9. Healed Wounds

Crying. That's what kept echoing through his mind. Someone was crying. He tried to look but all he saw was darkness.

'_I know this voice…It's so familiar. Why is this person crying?_'

"Ri-ri-Riku!"

'_My name. This person is crying for me? Why?_' Slowly Riku's eyes opened. At first he couldn't see anything and everything was blurry. Riku blinked a few times feeling a couple of tear drops fall from his eyes.

"Troika…" Riku mumbled softly as he turned his head towards the sobbing figure. Troika was kneeling on the floor, letting his head rest on the side of the bed as he sobbed. He looked up startled when he heard his name and looked at Riku. Troika looked at Riku in disbelief as his friend gave him a soft smile.

"Riku…." Troika smiled moved closer to Riku.

"Riku!" Troika shouted in joy. Riku's smile faded quickly and the wounded vampire winced.

"Damn it Troika! Not so loud!" Riku ordered as he sat up and whacked Troika upside the head. Troika yelped and backed away. He closed his eyes and covered his head.

"Sorry Riku. I didn't mean it." Troika mumbled. He waited for Riku to say something hurtful but when nothing came to his ears Troika opened his eyes and saw Riku laying back on the bed, his face contorted in pain.

"Ah! Riku, are you alright? That's right Kouichi told me not to let you move when you woke up!" Troika moved close to Riku and set his hand on Riku's shoulder. Riku opened one of his closed eyes and tried to glare at Troika.

"We-well gee, thanks fo-for that!" Riku winced again and held his sides. Slowly the pain died down to a simple throbbing now and then. Riku sighed in relief and looked at Troika.

"Now that that's over with, you said something about Kouichi? What are you talking about?" Riku asked as he noticed his wings were out and he was bandaged around the torso. Troika gave Riku a funny look.

"You mean you don't remember last night?" Riku frowned and thought hard.

'_Now that Troika mentioned it…there was a fight. Me and some human…and I passed out. Then I think I woke up again because of this huge pain in my back and…_' Riku's eyes widened as the events replayed through his mind. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Riku? Are you alright?" Riku opened his eyes and growled.

"No. I just let our enemy help me not die. Lucifer how weak am I becoming?" Riku mumbled as he shoved his head deep into the pillow. The pain in Riku's back throbbed and he was thinking again.

"Troika. Are we still in their territory?" Riku asked. Instantly he was given an answer but not by Troika.

"Yes. But it is called a house, my house thank you very much." Koji sneered as he glared at Riku in the doorway to the guest room. Kouichi came up behind Koji and lightly tapped him on the head.

"Koji be nice to our guest! That's rude!" Koji looked at Kouichi and rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. Kouichi walked over to Troika and Riku and smiled.

"Good morning Troika, Riku. I hoped you both slept well." Troika stood up and bowed politely.

"Yes we did! Thank you so much for your hospitality!" Troika stood straight up and smiled at Kouichi. Riku glared at Troika in disgust.

"Troika! Don't bow to our enemies! They are not worth our time!" Riku spat as he glared at Kouichi. Troika turned to Riku and frowned.

"But Riku if it weren't for them you wouldn't have survived the night. Kouichi stayed up most of the night making sure you were stable and he had to give you blood since you lost so much." Troika stated. He winced as the scary moment kept repeating in his mind.

'_Koji! Give me the first aid! He's losing too much blood!' Koji's eyes widened and he frantically grabs the box and tosses it to Kouichi. He opened the box up and pulled out a large cotton ball, dousing it in a blue liquid that was in a small jar. Kouichi shoved the cotton into Riku's wound before quickly going for the gauze and bandage wraps. The blue liquid foams over the wound, stopping the bleeding. Kouichi squirts a dime size amount of red goop out of a small tube on to the gauze and removes the cotton. Making sure all of the cotton is out he rests the gauze on the blue foam and carefully begins bandaging the wound, going around the wings and torso. Troika watched in curiosity._

"_Is he going to be alright now?" Kouichi looks at Troika sadly._

"_I don't know. The insulation will only last for so long with this kind of wound. Once the foam goes away he might start bleeding again but he has already lost enough to be more than dead." Kouichi checks Riku's pulse by picking up the limp hand. _

"_Koji, go get me some blood reserve. He'll need it throughout the night if he's to survive." Koji glares and looks away._

"_No. That's MY blood. I am not going to give it to him!" Kouichi frowned._

"_Koji, you have plenty of blood in the cellar. I think losing two maybe three bags won't even make a dent in your blood collection." Koji didn't look at Kouichi as he made a hmpf noise. Kouichi glared at his brother._

"_I am not asking anymore. I am telling you. Now get me some damn bags." Kouichi ordered as he hissed. Koji looked at Kouichi but sighed and left. Kouichi turned to Troika and forced out a smile._

"_I'm sorry about Koji. He is just still a little upset about what you two did." Troika nodded._

"_I understand." Troika mumbled. Koji came back with a few bags of blood and tossed them to Kouichi._

"_Have fun." He mumbled dryly as he sat back down. Kouichi caught them and quickly hooked one up to an IV, sticking the needle into Riku's wrist._

"_There. If you want we have a guest room you two can stay in until Riku wakes up and is better. Just don't let him move when he wakes up. His body still needs to heal." Troika nodded and smiled._

"_Thank you."_

  
Riku sneered.

"You think I care? It was their mistake to help us! Once I am fully healed I shall crush you two with my bare hands!" Riku threatened as he glared at the twins. Koji's eyes turned red and he glared at Riku.

"I highly doubt it. It shouldn't take two months for your wounds heal. So when they do you will still be grounded from doing anything." Riku glared at Troika.

"Did you tell them about our suspension?" Troika hesitated but nodded.

"I had to let them know there was nothing we could do to them so they could help us." Riku snarled.

"Please. I would have rather be killed by a human than EVER be help by the likes of these two." Riku hissed as his eyes went red as his glare was mostly directed towards Kouichi. Said vampire frowned and looked at the floor. Koji glanced at Kouichi and snarled.

"Don't you dare throw your insults towards Kouichi. I don't mind if you call me names or spit in my face, if you so much as bark your words at Kouichi I will rip that tongue out of your mouth along with your throat."

"Koji you don't have to be so over protective over me. I can take care of myself." Kouichi mumbled as he kept his eyes on the floor. Troika sighed as he tried to calm Riku down.

"Riku…This was human against vampire. These humans will be Koji and Kouichi's enemy too. We might as well help each other out on this one okay? Please Riku try to be settle until you can walk again." Troika walked closer to the bed but Riku hissed a deadly warning.

" I can walk just fine! I don't even know why I am still laying in this damn bed!" Riku shouted as he pushed the covers off of him and forced himself up. Troika's eyes widened.

"Riku wait!" Troika was too late as Riku instantly fell on to his side and started having a coughing fit. Troika rushed to Riku's side along with Kouichi. Riku pushed Troika away and glared.

"I don't need help! I am perfectly fine!" Troika frowned and carefully shifted one of Riku's braids out of the way.

"Riku…you are not fooling anyone. Please just accept the help. Even if it's for a while. Please, for me?" Troika begged. Riku looked at Troika and pouted.

"Fine. You win this round but I swear to Lucifer that your begging won't go far for long." Kouichi looked over at Koji to see his brother with a disgusted look on his face. Kouichi let Troika help Riku back to bed while he went over to Koji.

"What's with you?" Kouichi whispered as he got close enough to Koji. Koji frowned and pretended to puke.

"Are you kidding me? You don't see it? Koji we have a couple of gay guys in OUR house." Koji hissed under his breath. Kouichi's eyes widened but then he quickly glared at Koji. Quickly looking back to make sure Riku nor Troika heard, Kouichi grabs Koji by the ear and pulls him out of the room.

"Koji! That's rude, you shouldn't say that. I honestly don't think they are gay. I mean you're nice to me all the time and that doesn't make us gay." Koji rolled his eyes.

"Well we are brothers. We get the right to protect each other."

"Well maybe they are brothers."

"They look nothing alike." Koji stated as bluntly as possible. Kouichi lowered his eyes slowly.

"…They don't have to look alike in order to be brothers Koji. I wish you would stop being so narrow minded about things. I mean, even if they are gay, who cares? I don't, and this is my house just as much as it is yours." And with that Kouichi walked back to the living room where Zoe and Takuya were waiting for the twins. Koji sighed and followed Kouichi not knowing what to do.

'_Maybe I could ask one of them. Or Kouichi could. No way I want to go near either of them._' Koji thought as he entered the room. Zoe smiled seeing the twins come back to the main area.

"So how is that one guy doing? Riku was his name wasn't it?" Zoe asked in curiosity. Kouichi sat down on the couch next to Takuya and sighed.

"He has a lot of energy and wants nothing to do with us or the idea of staying in bed. His blood level is still too low for him to be doing things but I'd say give him another day or so and he should be just fine." Zoe sighed in relief but then frowned in thought.

"But if he is the one that hurt you guys why are you helping him?"

"Long story." The twins answered in unison. Takuya looked at the twins and shook his head.

"Gosh it is so creepy when you two pull that shit on me. It makes me believe there is an actual truth between the whole twins have a special power bull crap." Koji snickered and glanced at Kouichi. Kouichi looked at Koji and smiled.

"You mean like this?" They both asked in perfect unison. Takuya placed his hands over his ears and barked a couple of times.

"No! I hate it when you guys do this to me! It's so irritating!" Kouichi and Koji chuckled and sighed. Koji and Kouichi were in perfect sync with each other.

"How can you find it irritating Takuya? We are just talking, it's not like we're shouting in your ears or something like that." Takuya howled and jumped off the couch.

"I'm done! I'm out okay? I can't take this anymore." Takuya grumbled as he curled up into a ball on the floor. Zoe's eyes widened.

"Wow you two are good at that! How can you two be in perfect sync and all that crap?!" Koji smiled at Kouichi.

"You would just have to have a twin of your own in order to understand." Koji explained. He walked over to the couch and sat away from the others. Koji grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"TV so early Koji?" Kouichi asked as he watched his brother changed the channels every good 2 seconds. Koji shrugged and waited for his brother to continue speaking.

"I mean normally you would be out drinking by now." Kouichi finished.

"Yeah well while those two are here I don't feel comfortable leaving you or this house by itself." Kouichi rolled his eyes. Takuya looked over at Koji.

"But Koji, Kouichi will be fine and the house won't be by itself! I can stay here and watch it. I don't trust those two any more than you do." Kouichi's eyes narrowed as he looked at Takuya.

"Not you too. I see no reason to be hostile towards those two. I mean yes they did do bad stuff in the past but it's nothing to get all upset about. They can't do anything now so relax." Zoe nodded.

"I agree! Plus that Riku guy is pretty cute!" Zoe sighed. The boys looked at her as she giggled.

"Hey I'm a girl! I can think he is cute! His long red hair in two braids! Haven't seen any guy do that with their hair!" Koji rolled his eyes.

"That's typical for vampires though. They like having their hair in braids and crap like that." Kouichi smiled and looked at Koji.

"Koji how can you say that? Your hair is always in a ponytail!" Kouichi joked. Koji glared as he was slightly offended.

"I'm different, I can have my hair in a ponytail, it looks good." Koji stated as he tried to protect his pride. Kouichi rolled his eyes.

"You always had your hair in a ponytail. Even when we were kids you would keep in a ponytail only it would look funny because you had shorter hair then." Koji scoffed.

"It was called a rat tail. It's a type of style."

"Sure Koji call it whatever you wa-."

"SHHHH!" Takuya growled as Koji landed on the news channel. Everyone quickly paid attention to the TV as an up close of a broken building was taken. The twins were quiet as a reporter spoke.

"-So we think it was sometime last night. What we don't know is what could have caused such destruction on this bank. Police say they found a dead body lodged into the crumbled bricks and could only identify this person as Pier Monex. One of the major businessmen in the corporation of energy drinks. One of their greatest energy drinks is Amp. Why a killer, or killers would be attacking a company has not been decided." Takuya and Zoe looked at the twins. Zoe decided to speak first.

"Did you two have anything to do with this?" Koji nodded.

"That man was the one that nearly killed Riku." Zoe blinked.

"What are you talking about? He is just a man from the Amp company." Kouichi frowned.

"That's right. You were a human so you wouldn't know." Kouichi mumbled. Takuya sighed.

"Zoe. All the humans know that Amp is a delicious drink but what they don't know is that is has a special virus in it that can only affect non-humans. It kills anything that doesn't have the simple chromosomes that a human has. That includes us." Koji waited for Takuya to finish before explaining more details.

"During the night their higher leveled men go out and kill vampires and werewolves. And anything else that they don't want living. It's been happening for thousands of years now. Why do you think in the olden days certain people would accuse everything on a witch?" Kouichi sighed.

"Koji is right. There were a lot more vampires in the olden days but they called us witches instead of vampires because it was more believable. Now the same people found an easier way to kill us. Only a handful of us know about Amp while the others are dying slowly." Zoe was quiet as she slowly absorbed the new interesting information.

"But…Are you guys really that old that you would know all of this?" Kouichi laughed at Zoe's question.

"No of course not! Me and Koji are only 96 years old. Takuya is 87 but werewolves age differently than vampires." Zoe pouted.

"Then how do you know all of this stuff!" Koji sighed in frustration.

"Look, when you were in school didn't they teach you certain things so you kids wouldn't do anything stupid?" Zoe nodded.

"Right but as a human were you actually at the events that they said took place?" Zoe thought about it and shook her head. Koji smirked.

"Then isn't it possible that someone who knew told us so we wouldn't do anything stupid?" Zoe smiled.

"Oh I get it now!….But wait Kouichi you said that only a handful knew about Amp's affects. How come you would know but others wouldn't? Shouldn't someone tell them?" Kouichi shrugged.

"That's a good question. It's either nobody told them or somebody did and they didn't believe them." Koji looked at Kouichi.

"Don't forget about the chemicals in Amp. There is a chemical in it so that even if we knew that it kills us we would not be able to stop drinking it. But that's only if a sip has already been consumed." Zoe nodded as she gave it some thought.

"So it is kind of like an illegal drug. You know like cocaine and pot!" Kouichi smirked at Zoe's comparison.

"I guess you could compare Amp to stuff like that. It's kind of a weird comparison but yeah it works." Koji turned his attention back to the screen.

"Kouichi. You do realize that they will be after us now." Kouichi looked at Koji confused.

"Huh? Who Koji?" Koji kept his gaze on the screen."We killed one of their members. They won't like this and they will find who killed Pier." Zoe frowned.

"You mean no one has ever killed a member of Amp before?" Koji shook his head.

"For years they have killed us but only if they wanted to. It was nothing that serious. But now they have a reason to start a war." Kouichi glared at the screen.

"They were planning on killing all of us. It would have happened sooner or later." Kouichi turned his head when he heard footsteps. Troika calmly entered the room and looked at the TV.

"So it was on the news?" He asked as he glanced at Kouichi. Takuya nodded.

"When you smash something important to them like a bank they freak. Funny how without this paper currency these mortals would die and yet they are killing the main resource." Koji chuckled at Takuya's comment.

"It would seem so. These humans are pushing themselves into another depression and it hasn't even been a hundred years since the last." Kouichi ignored Koji and Takuya's conversation as he focused his attention to Troika.

"So how is Riku doing?" Troika sighed.

"I finally got him to calm down and go back to sleep. I'm sorry about earlier. Riku has always been the stubborn type." Kouichi nodded and jerked his thumb towards Koji.

"Same with Koji." Koji's eyes widened and turned his attention on Kouichi.

"What the hell are you talking about, 'Same'?! There is nothing that is the same between him and I!" Koji exclaimed as his face turned red in anger and embarrassment. Kouichi smiled.

"See? You have to admit that is probably the same answer Riku would give you." Troika thought about it and smirked.

"I guess you're right." Koji's eyes narrowed and he stood up.

"I don't have to listen to this! I'm going out to drink!" Koji snarled. He walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Kouichi I will have my cell phone if you need me." Koji said before he left, shutting the door behind him.


	10. It Begins

It was quiet until Troika spoke.

"Riku would probably have done that too." Takuya and Kouichi burst out laughing at the realization that Troika was most defiantly right. Zoe just looked at the two boys.

"What so funny?" She asked. Takuya calmed himself down and sighed in content.

"Oh Zoe you wouldn't understand even if we told you!" Takuya laughed. Zoe pouted at Takuya and groaned.

"Fine you guys go ahead and laugh at nothing! I'm going to go fly around a bit. I will show you what real fun is about!" Zoe shouted. Kouichi and Takuya just looked at her and Zoe blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm Leaving!" Zoe yelled and disappeared. Kouichi blinked slightly confused.

"Um what just happened?" Kouichi asked as he turned to Takuya. Takuya closed his eyes and waved his hand in the air.

"Ah don't worry about it. You haven't been around girls enough to know how they work. Basically she got mad over nothing, she'll cool off in an hour or so." Kouichi sighed.

"I will never know how girls work." Takuya reached for the remote and turned the TV off.

"Nothing good is ever on." Takuya stated boredly. Kouichi looked at Troika.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Kouichi asked trying to make Troika feel comfortable. Troika shook his head.

"I don't really do much. I'm normally always busy following Riku's orders." Takuya gave Troika a weird look.

"You pretty much would give your life for him wouldn't you?" Takuya asked. Troika nodded. Takuya faked coughing as he became unsure of his next question.

"So are you two…like gay or something?" Kouichi quickly glared at Takuya.

"Takuya mind your manners!" Kouichi scolded. Troika rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No we are not. It's my job to protect him." Takuya scoffed.

"What do you mean job? Who would hire you to watch him?"

"Not that kind of job. He is my little cousin." Takuya continued with the questions.

"Little cousin huh? Shouldn't his mom be doing that job?"

"…He doesn't have a mom. She died a good year after he was born." Kouichi's eyes widened. Troika looked away as he continued.

"My mom took him in after because his dad didn't want anything to do with him. We were pretty much like brothers and I did everything I could to make sure he would be okay. My mom told me to stay by his side and to make sure he lived a long life. And I am still planning on keeping that promise no matter what." Kouichi turned his gaze away from Troika.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Troika smiled."It's nothing for you to be sorry for. I'm glad our life has been going into this direction." He looked back at Kouichi and smirked.

"You know, I think even after our two months is up it's going be a lot harder to go after you." Kouichi looked at Troika and frowned.

"You're kidding…Right?" Kouichi asked nervously as he glanced at Takuya. Troika shrugged.

"It depends if our master lets me and Riku to stay as her personal servants." Takuya lowered his voice to a deadly tone.

"You better watch yourself. If Koji heard you talking like that he would kill you before you could say Lucifer sakes." Troika sighed.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm telling the truth. If Riku does get the chance to be at her side again he would do it in a heart beat." Kouichi tilted his head to the side.

'_Why would Riku want to follow her? It doesn't make any sense to me._' Kouichi looked at Troika.

"Why would Riku follow her? Is she manipulating him or something?" Troika turned his head towards the room Riku was in before turning back to Kouichi.

"It's sad to say it but after being near both Riku and our leader I've realized that Riku might like her…a lot. He might do anything for her but he will never admit it." Kouichi's eyes widened.

"He likes her?" Takuya smirked.

"This is some good dirt! What else do you have on him?" Kouichi glared at Takuya.

"Takuya that's rude. You don't say that." Takuya rolled his eyes.

"I was only joking." Takuya laughed at first but suddenly stopped. His ears raised high into the air, knocking his cap off his head. Kouichi immediately knew that was Takuya's way of saying that he heard something that wasn't right.

"What is it Takuya?" Kouichi asked.

"I thought I heard a window break." Takuya stood up and walked around the house. Nervously Kouichi followed Takuya. Takuya entered the kitchen to see the broken window above the sinks.

"What the?" Kouichi mumbled as he bent over and picked up a rock with a note attached to the rock.

"This must have broken the window." Kouichi said as he tore the note from the rock. Troika came up behind them, curious to see what was wrong.

"Damn kids." Takuya muttered. Kouichi looked at the note and read it.

"'I know what you did. I know there are more of you, and now I know where you live. This is for Pier.'" Takuya hissed as he heard Kouichi read the note.

"Who is it from?" Kouichi shook his head.

"No clue just says Amp at the bottom so I guess it's from the entire company." Takuya snarled.

"Great. They know. But why would they do such a childish way to let us know? Throwing a rock through a window? Please." Takuya muttered. The werewolf walked over to the living room and picked up his hat.

"They are a bunch of chil-" Takuya stopped and sniffed the air.

'_Something isn't right._' Takuya looked out the living room window and saw smoke outside. He felt the wall and hissed as he quickly pulled back.

"Burning hot." He stated. Kouichi walked into the living room and looked at Takuya.

"What's hot? Did you see another chick outside?" Takuya looked at Kouichi.

"We need to get out of here." Kouichi gave Takuya a startled look.

"What why?"

"Because I don't think the rock was the only thing they decided to give us." Kouichi frowned and looked out the window.

"SHIT." Kouichi cursed. He turned and ran for Troika.

"Troika! We have to leave now! I think they are trying to burn us alive!" Kouichi shouted when he entered Riku's room where Troika had wandered off to. Troika's eyes widened.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He quickly picks up Riku causing the vampire to wake up.

"Huh? Troika what's going on?" Riku asked as he looked up at Troika. Kouichi ran off to his room and grabbed his jar of the new pills and shoved it in his pocket. He turned towards his window and noticed a blue smoke already entering through the small cracks.

"That's an odd smoke color." Kouichi muttered. He walked closer towards the window and carefully took a small whiff. His eyes widened.

"That's not smoke from a fire! If it's not a fire smoke then what's causing this heat?" Kouichi started coughing as more of the smoke entered his body.

"I-it's a mix…of holy water-" Coughs roughly.

"And sleeping…gas." Kouichi muttered as he fell to the floor and felt the world cave on him. Takuya paused as he heard a thud noise.

"Troika where's Kouichi?" Troika shrugged.

"I don't know. But this smoke is coming in real quick so we better get out quick." Several men stood outside the house, holding up heat generators up against the house while they tossed in more specially made gas bombs into the house. They waited patiently making sure their gas masks fitted properly. Takuya ran off to Kouichi's room and gasped as he saw his friend on the floor.

"Kouichi? Kouichi! Get up damn it! What's…Wrong with…you." Takuya yawned and quickly shook his head.

"God what's wrong with me?" Takuya's eyes drooped lazily and he yawned again.

"Shit…this smoke is making me tired…Why?" Takuya muttered as he dropped on to the floor. Troika cursed and gave up waiting for the others. Riku was currently in a coughing fit and Troika didn't want Riku to be in here anymore. Troika hissed as his vision became blurry. His walk was unbalanced and he couldn't stay up right as he ran to the door. Riku whimpered as he felt Troika's unsteady steps and knew something was wrong besides the smoke getting to him.

"Troika what's wrong? C'mon it's just smoke. You can get through this." Troika shuddered as he heard Riku's voice echo in his head.

"I can't…see. And I'm…so tired." Troika muttered as he reached for the doorknob. Riku frowned and grabbed Troika's shirt.

"Damn it Troika! Get a hold of yourself! It's- It's just smoke." Riku blinked. It felt as if somebody just dropped three comforters right on top of his chest. He coughed again this time feeling a weird pain run throughout his body when he breathed in.

'_Smoke shouldn't be affecting me this bad._' The thought echoed in his own head as Riku tried to shake off the dizzy feeling he had. Troika's hand slipped off the doorknob and his whole weight fell on to the floor. Riku yelped when he felt his body make contact to the floor.

"Damn it Troika…can't do anything…right." Riku muttered as he tried to get up. The wound on his back suddenly throbbed in pain and he hissed. His whole body ached and it was hard for him to move. He stumbled back on to the ground next to Troika. Riku turned his head to see Troika passed out.

"Damn…it." Riku coughed. His chest throbbed and he gave up moving. Riku let himself lay on the floor and allowed sleep to come. The men outside looked at each other. One of took out a small black mechanical box that was blinking and looked at it.

"The last one of them is finally knocked out. We should clear out the area of the knock out gas and holy water fog as soon as possible and get our prize." He said as he turned to the man next to him. The man nodded.

"Good work. Air out the area and we will proceed inside." One of the workers put a gas mask on and slowly approached the house. He opened the door and quickly took notice to Troika and Riku.

"We won't really have to search the hard now will we?" He chuckled softly. A few more men with gas masks on helped him carry the bodies over to a large black moving van and shoved the extra weight inside.

"That's two down." One of them called out. Several men entered the house and instantly split up to look for any others. Two men found Kouichi and Takuya. One of them picked Takuya up and dragged him into the van while the other man picked up Kouichi. As he picked up Kouichi the small jar of pills fell from his pocket, landing quietly on the floor. It rolled a little bit on the floor before the cap opened and some of the pills spilled on to the carpet. The man took no notice and walked out of the house. Soon everyone got out of the house.

"That's all of them. Only three vampires and a werewolf." Muttered one of the men when he spoke into a walkie talkie. A voice boomed back in response.

"Roger. Come back before you are noticed."

"Understood." He put the device in his pocket and turned to the others.

"Alright head back to base! We got what we wanted." He shouted before climbing into his black car. Zoe was walking down the street towards the house when she noticed a good half a dozen black vehicles driving away from the house. She frowned levitated herself to get a better look but huffed when they were already out of site.

"Odd…" She whispered as she continued to her temporary home. She smiled as she thought about how nice her walk was. It certainly had cooled down and was ready to hang with the boys again.

"Maybe Riku will be up so I can talk to him!" Zoe giggled in excitement. She ran even faster as her excitement grew. She closed her eyes for a minute to imagine being greeted home by Kouichi's friendly face but when she opened her eyes she frowned.

"Why is the front door open?" She asked herself. Her eyes widened when she thought about all of those vans. She lifted herself off the ground and quickly flew to the house. As soon as she was inside she began to holler.

"Kouichi! Takuya! Where are you?!" She cried out. She ran to the kitchen to find nobody. She ran to Riku's resting room to find the covers messily off the bed. She panicked and ran to Kouichi's room. She gasped when she saw the pills half dumped on the floor.

"What the hell happened!? Where is everybody? Did Koji came yet? What do I do?" Feeling lost and scared she drifted over to the living room and cried. Her head popped up as an idea sprung through her head. She looked over to a small table stand near the opening to the kitchen and stared at the small shiny cordless phone. She disappeared into the phone.

'_I can't remember Koji's cell phone number for the life of me. This is going to take a lot more energy so I hope I can get through._' She mentally cursed to herself as she began toying around the phone.

'_Please Koji! Pick up! Please!_'

Koji stopped flying when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He had gotten his fill of blood and was heading home. He took out his cell and looked at the number.

"Our house phone? Is Takuya trying to call?" Koji muttered. He pushed accept call on his phone and held it up to his ear. All he heard from the other end was static. Suddenly there was a low moaning noise and as quickly as it started it ended but was followed by a high pitch in-human screech.

"AAGH-!!" Koji yelped. He pulled the cell phone away from his and heard a sudden click.

"Call ended? What the fuck!? What was that?" He looked at his phone before putting it away.

"That's never happened before. My phone must be getting some sort of weird signal, either that or it's busted." Koji grumbled. His wings flapped harder as he began to head home again.

Zoe sat on the couch and buried her face into her hands. She cried out in sadness as she tried to breathe.

"I-I'm a stupid gho-ghost! Why the he-hell am I try-trying to breathe? I'm not use-useful at all…" Zoe sobbed even louder. She could feel hot tears run down her face but when they fell they left no stain on the floor. The air began to chill as her sadness slowly turned to anger. She glared at her hands and clenched them tight.

"I feel it only because I think I do. I think I'm crying because I want to. But in real life I can't do anything." Zoe hissed in anger and rose up from the couch. She stormed off into the kitchen and opened up one of the cabinets. She found cups and glasses and raised her hand in front of them. She levitated the cups and threw them to the ground. She listened to the loud shattering noise that echoed. Zoe smirked as she looked around the floor at all the broken glass.

"This is a nice way to relieve stress." There was a loud slamming noise and Zoe jumped. She turned towards the living room where the front door was slammed open. Koji's voice boomed through the house in rage.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT. WHY THE HELL IS IT SO FUCKING FREEZING IN HERE?!" Koji shouted. He slammed the door shut and shuddered when he couldn't protect himself from the cold. Zoe cautiously went over to him.

"Uh…Sorry Koji. I had a small meltdown." Koji glared at her.

"Well stop it. You'll make everyone sick. Speaking of everyone where are they?" Koji asked. Zoe's eyes widened and she nearly sobbed again.

"I don't know! I left them for a few minutes or so and when I came back they were gone! Even Riku and Troika are gone!" Koji's eyes widened.

"Did Kouichi leave a note? He always leaves a note if he leaves." Zoe shook her head.

"No. The only thing I found was this jar on his floor." Koji frowned and headed for Kouichi's room with Zoe following him closely. Koji gasped when he saw the familiar jar opened on the floor. He knelt down next to it and picked it up.

"Something is wrong. These are Kouichi's pills." Zoe gave him a confused look.

"I didn't know he took pills."

"Remember when I told you he doesn't drink blood? Well it causes his body to die off slowly. If he doesn't take these pills to replace the missing nutrients we get from blood he'll die." Zoe gasped but was quiet afterwards. Koji paused before continuing.

"If he grabbed these then something bad must have happened. But the fact that he doesn't have these with him is really serious. Zoe when you came back was anything different? Did you see anything odd?" Zoe blinked and frowned.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! When I was coming back I saw a whole bunch of large black vans driving away from here. At least half a dozen or so." Koji's eyes narrowed.

"Did you see a license plate number?" Zoe frowned.

"No. I didn't see any." Koji groaned.

"C'mon! We have to find them!" Koji shouted as he closed the lid tightly on the jar and shoved the pills in his pocket. He ran out the door and spread his wings as far out as they could go. Zoe appeared next to them.

"But Koji, how will we find them?" Koji bit his thumb.

"We will search from high above. That's the only thing we can do. Plus I have a strange suspicion who is behind this." Koji muttered before taking off into the air. Zoe gasped at Koji's sudden speed and quickly followed him.

"Koji. Who do you think is behind this?" Zoe asked. Koji turned to look at Zoe.

"Isn't it obvious? Think about the transportation they used. It has to be those damn Amp people. They are definitely pissed about us killing that one guy. I just don't know how they were able to find us so fast. That's the thing that is bugging me right now." Koji explained. Zoe nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure we'll find them!" Zoe shouted as she tried to brighten the mood. She turned her head and stared at the ground, trying to find the black vans or at least some kind of clue.

Clean. The smell of Windex and sterilizers filled the room as Takuya came too. There were people in white long coats running around the room not bothering to notice he was awake. He was strapped to a chair. In another room with clear glass as walls so people could look at him when wanted. He glanced at a white table in front of him to see his shoes, hat, and gloves on the center of the table. Takuya's eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

'_Shit that's right we were kidnapped!._' Takuya glared at the so called scientists and growled loudly to catch their attention. They stopped what they were doing and huddled around the room to stare at the werewolf. One of them wore a different lab coat. It was the same color and length but it was designed differently somehow. It was also the only one to be covered in fresh blood.

"So you are finally awake?" He asked as he leaned against the glass, smearing some of the blood on to it.

"Where are the others?" Takuya snarled in a low voice. The scientists looked at each other, making small chattering noises. What seemed to be the main scientist had got off the window.

"You mean the other subjects? We have so many that are brought in everyday." Takuya's glare worsened.

"Riku, Troika, Kouichi! Where are they?! Where are my friends!" The blood covered scientist walked over to the clear door and opened it. The other scientists looked at him nervously.

"Sir, um mister Canon? What are you doing? It's too dangerous, he seems highly hostile." Said scientist turned to them.

"Don't worry, he can't do anything. He is tied to the chair with a special kind of rope." He walked up to Takuya. The smell of blood on his jacket over powered the once sanitized room and Takuya nearly wanted to gag until the scent seemed too familiar. Takuya's eyes widened.

"Riku…."


	11. Captured

The scientist gave him a questioning look.

"Pardon?" Takuya's ears went back and he struggled through the rope.

"DAMN YOU! You have Riku's blood on you! What did you do? I swear if you killed him I will annihilate you!" The man chuckled.

"I didn't realize you things had a name. I'm assuming Riku would be a vampire with red hair?" Takuya growled at him.

"And you call yourself a scientist! Open your damn eyes, of course we would have names! You humans give animals a name. Hell even a pet name for that matter. They are non-human as much as we are. We are all made out of the same thread of life and yet you call us monsters, devil children, evil even! Well in my opinion it's not who you are that defines you from good or evil, it's what you do! And if I'm correct you are as low as they come." The scientist smirked at Takuya.

"What a speech!" He spoke with sarcasm and amusement.

"Been planning that your whole life?" He laughed at Takuya. The wolf boy narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"Actually yes I have. And when I get out of here I'm explaining that one to your boss before I chop his head off. Now tell me where the others are!" The scientist took Takuya's threat to heart and began leaving the room.

"Like I would tell you? You're nothing but a mutt." Takuya's eyes widened at the insult.

"Hey retarded dimwit! Yeah I'm talking to you! Why don't you get your ass back here and say that to my face! Could a mutt do this?" Takuya hollered as he lifted his head high into the air. The man turned back to look at Takuya and frowned. He watched as Takuya's ears tilted all the way back. The werewolf took a deep breath of air and filled his lungs until they would not expand anymore. Takuya opened his mouth only slightly and let out everything he had. The room shook as the howling reached pitches that no computer could record. The light bulbs broke immediately and so did all of the glass items. Everyone covered their ears and began cussing loudly. The main scientist ran back over to Takuya and jabbed the werewolf in the neck with a dart. Takuya yelped and stopped howling. It was quiet for a good ten seconds before more distant howling could be heard. Takuya winced as he felt a cool liquid enter his bloodstream from the dart. Takuya looked at the scientist and noticed everything was spinning. The scientists looked around when they heard more howling.

"It's coming from outside the area! At least a good hundred miles away from us." One of them stated. The scientist with the bloody coat glared at Takuya and grabbed the werewolf by his ear causing Takuya to cry out in pain.

"You! What did you do?" He asked in a menacing voice. Takuya grinned.

"I just sent a warning to all my buddies about you and what you are doing. They are probably not happy that you captured me but I guess it's up to them if they want to come and kill you." The man glared at Takuya and swiftly back slapped him across the face.

"I would like to finish you off but unfortunately it's not my orders. You should be feeling very exhausted soon thanks to the drug in the dart. Have a good rest." The scientists watched as their leader walked out of the broken room.

"What are you staring at? Get this place cleaned up! Pick up this glass!" He ordered. The scientists scurried about and began cleaning the room. Takuya's vision faded and everything was becoming fuzzy once more. He gave a stifled groan before letting his head fall. His eyes closed slowly and gave up fighting it, letting sleep take over.

Blue cloudy eyes slowly opened as Kouichi began to wake up.

"Where-" Kouichi started his sentence but quickly noticed how dry and scratchy his throat was. He winced as his body forced itself into a coughing fit. Kouichi gave up on talking for the moment as he tried to get an idea of where he was.

'_Dark…and this place has a heavy atmosphere, I can barely breathe it's so heavy…_' Kouichi felt a small prickly sensation on the tip of his nose and tried to itch his nose when he realized he couldn't move his arms.

'Crap_! When you know you can't itch something it just makes it more itchy!_' Kouichi mentally cursed as he scrunched his nose. Kouichi's eyes turned red and everything that was once concealed in darkness revealed itself to Kouichi. The first thing Kouichi noticed was the brick walls, as he turned his head he saw iron bars which held the most faintest scent of holy water. He tilted his head to see what was pinning him from almost all movement and caught a glimpse of chains around his wrist. He looked to the floor and saw both his legs chained together with a large black ball at the end of the chain, laying on the floor.

'_This is very peculiar…_' Kouichi finally turned his head to the other side to look at the left side of the room and gasped.

"Troika!" Kouichi managed to cough out. Kouichi's newest friend was chained the same way Kouichi was.

'_He is still knocked out! I hope he is okay!_' Kouichi examined the way Troika was chained and what he was chained to. Kouichi's eyes widened.

'_They chained us to wooden crosses?! What are they? Retarded?_' Kouichi tried to get a better look around Troika and sighed.

'_I don't see Riku or Takuya at all in this room. I hope they are okay too._' Kouichi tried to move his feet to get a good idea of how far up from the ground he was. He heard the rattling of the chains and guessed that maybe it was only a good three or five inches. He gave another deep sigh as he tried to fill in the silence. The sigh turned into another coughing fit and Kouichi struggled as he tried to stop.

"Ko-Kouichi?" Kouichi managed to stop coughing long enough to look at Troika whom had his eyes turn red so he could see also.

"Tro-troika! I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to wa-wake you." Kouichi wheezed out and coughed a little more. Troika looked at Kouichi with concern when he heard the younger vampire having the coughing fit.

"No don't worry about me. Are you okay? You sound horrible." Kouichi gave a weak smile at Troika's kindness.

"Though it's true I'm having some issues with my throat but it's nothing that water can't cure." Troika sighed.

"Yeah well I don't think we'll ever get water, much less see the light of day." Troika mumbled. Kouichi frowned.

'_Man Troika's depressed…_'

"Hey Troika don't be so down! If I can recall, Koji wasn't anywhere near the house when we were kidnapped, neither was Zoe! I'm sure they will come get us." Troika looked at Kouichi.

"But what if he thinks we went on a walk? Or what if he thinks we are out drinking?" Kouichi gave Troika's questions some thinking before responding to them.

"Well, Takuya would probably be home because he doesn't drink. And uh…" Kouichi's eyes widened and he quickly shook his body left and right.

"Damn it!" Kouichi hissed. Troika frowned.

"Uh what? What's wrong?" Kouichi stopped moving his body and looked at Troika.

"My pills! I don't have them! I could've sworn I put them in my pocket when we were about to get out of the house!" Troika raised his right eyebrow.

"Pills?" He asked. Kouichi furiously nodded.

"Yes! You see, I don't drink blood. I find it disgusting and because I don't drink the one thing vampires need to live I take pills to keep me alive. I'm supposed to take one once a day to keep my body's energy and lifespan where it should be. Without them I can die!" Troika's eyes widen.

"You are the first person I have ever met that doesn't drink blood. Heck even some humans I know like to drink blood." Kouichi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah rub it in why don't you. Anyway, I know I put them in my pocket but I don't feel the weight of the jar and I don't hear them shake when I move my body. I must have dropped them when I passed out. That can either be really good or really bad."

"And just how you not having your pills be really good?" Troika muttered.

"Because if Koji sees them on the floor he will know instantly that something is wrong, that's a good thing, but if he doesn't get here soon it wouldn't matter anyway because I could be dead by then." Troika opened his mouth slightly and nodded.

"Oh okay I understa-"

"SHHH!" Kouichi hissed. Footsteps could be heard, first faint but then it grew louder with each step.

'_They are coming this way. For us?_' Kouichi and Troika closed their eyes and pretended to be asleep. The footsteps were getting closer and Kouichi strained himself to listen.

"For once I'm excited to be in charge of watching the prisoners!"

"Yeah I know right? The constant regulars were getting boring." Kouichi bit his lower lip.

'_By the sounds of the footsteps I'd say two people…'_ There was a loud clang that made Kouichi want to gasp.

'_They opened our cell doors._' Kouichi felt a heavy, stone like, lump growing in his stomach as the footsteps approached them.

"It's creepy how much these things are like us."

"They look like everyday humans."

"Probably ate a human and used it's skin."

'_WHAT!?_' Kouichi's eyes snapped open allowing his blood red eyes to glare at them.

"What did you just say about us?! I am highly offended!" Kouichi shouted. The two men gave a yelp and jumped back. Kouichi caught a good look of them as they tried to calm down. The shorter of the two had brown hair with brown eyes while the other had black hair with black eyes.

"Didn't know he was awake…" Muttered the brown haired man. Troika slowly opened his eyes.

"Actually we are both awake." He stated calmly. The black haired man glared at the two.

"Daisuke, you need to be careful. Who knows if chains can honestly hold these monsters…" The brown haired man called Daisuke rubbed the back of his head.

"Neh, Sorry Sero. I'm still learning remember?" Sero looked at Daisuke and sighed.

"You're such a child." Daisuke pouted and stuck his tongue out.

"Takes one to know one!" Sero's eyes narrowed at Daisuke.

"You are on a job. You should act more adult." Sero ignored whatever remark Daisuke would soon shout out and paid more attention to the two vampires.

"Creatures of the night…I assume you have some sort of name?" Sero asked. Kouichi frowned.

"We are not just creatures of the night. We come out during the day. As of your question, I am Kouichi." Troika snickered.

"And I'm Troika." Troika gave a toothy grin to show off his many, sharp fangs.

"Please to meet you." Daisuke shook like a dog and gave two steps back.

"Uh-uh…please t-to meet you too." He gave a small whimper and nervously glanced at his partner.

"Se-Sero, can we leave now?" Sero shook his head and advanced closer to Kouichi.

"Not yet. I have never gotten the chance to get a close look at these things in person. And who knows when I'll get another chance." Kouichi's eyes narrowed.

"I advise you to keep your distance. Who knows if these chains can really hold me." Kouichi hissed. Kouichi glanced at Troika in hopes that his bluff could work. Kouichi's bluff seemed to have an effect on Daisuke as the brown haired human gave a look of fear.

"Se-Sero! Seriously! I want to leave! You can come back later when I'm not with you." Sero turned his head so he could look at Daisuke.

"What are you? A scaredy cat? These chains are thick. They can't get you." Daisuke looked away.

"Not a scaredy cat…" He mumbled softly. Sero reached down for his holster and took out a gun. He raised it and pointed the tip of the gun against Kouichi's chin and forced the vampire to raise his head. Kouichi made a soft grunting noise.

"See Daisuke? They are completely harmless." Sero stated as he continued forcing Kouichi to move his head around. Troika glared at Sero but stayed quiet. Daisuke nodded and slowly walked up to Troika. Hesitantly, he pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Troika's stomach. Troika quickly fixed his eyes on the gun and swiftly broke his chains. Daisuke yelped loudly when Troika used his left hand to smack the gun out of the boys hand and used his right hand to grab him around the waist, dragging the younger one in range. Sero quickly turned his attention to Troika when he heard his partners cry for help.

"Daisuke!" Sero hollered as he pointed the gun at Troika and pulled the trigger. Troika was an inch away from Daisuke's neck when the bullet pierced into his side causing him to let go. Daisuke stumbled backwards and fell on to his back. His body twitched and his nerves shook as he tried to figure out what had just happened. Sero fired two more bullets at Troika, each hitting his right leg. Troika grunted and fell over in pain. Sero ran over to his partner and lifted his head.

"Daisuke! Daisuke!…Damn it Daisuke wake up! NOW!" Sero shouted into Daisuke's ears to get the boy to snap out of it.

"Ow! I'm awake! I was never asleep!" Was the reply Sero got as Daisuke sat up. The brown hair kid set his hand on to his neck and sighed in relief when no bite marks were felt.

"Good he didn't get me…." Daisuke was silent before glaring at Sero.

"This is all your fault!" Daisuke sneered as he got up and grabbed his gun before heading for the door.

"I'm done patrolling for the night. I'm gonna check out and go to bed." Sero watched as Daisuke left and sighed. He didn't bother fixing Troika back into his chains. After all, it wasn't his job. Sero put his gun away and slowly followed Daisuke's route. Kouichi waited until he didn't hear any footsteps before pulling the chains causing them to break. He ran over to Troika and shook him.

"Troika! Are you okay?" Troika slowly sat up and smiled.

"Of course I'm okay. You think a little bullet could stop me?" Troika grimaced as he pulled one of the bullets out of his side while scrapping the other two out of his leg.

"We just have to wait and let this heal. Then I'll be better." Troika looked at Kouichi and sighed as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and shifted to a more comfortably position.

"Hey Kouichi?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you do anything?" Kouichi frowned at Troika's question.

"What do you mean?" Troika looked at the cement floor.

"When that Sero guy pointed his gun at you and stuff. You could have easily broken the chains and kill him. You didn't. Why?" Kouichi sighed and shook his head.

"There is more to life than just killing. Besides, killing will use up my energy and without my pills I have to reserve whatever strength I can. At least until Koji comes to save us." Troika laughed.

"You really depend on your brother don't you?" Kouichi turned red and glared.

"I do not!" Troika laughed at Kouichi's response. Troika carefully scooted back until he felt the cold wall touch his back.

"I'm really…tired. You don't mind if I take a nap do you?" Troika looked at Kouichi as he asked the question. Kouichi smiled.

"Oh go right ahead. I'm not tired so I can just keep watch." Troika nodded.

"Thanks Kouichi…" He muttered as he drifted off to sleep. Kouichi's eyes faded to their deep blue as he sat against the wall next to Troika.

'_Koji…_'

Riku yelped loudly as he was slammed against the wall. He struggled violently and glared at the people that were keeping him hostage.

'_Damn it! First some weird guy messes with my wound and made it bleed everywhere, now these people are trying to tear me apart!_' Riku looked around the room. Everyone was wearing blue outfits except for one. A man was wearing a black suit. He walked up to Riku and smirked.

"Relax. We're not going to kill you yet." Riku glared and his eyes turned red.

"Yeah, key word, yet."

"Maybe if we were properly introduced you'd feel better. My name is Yuwatase." The man bowed properly and smiled. Riku glared at the two people that were pinning his arms to the wall.

"Yeah this is really proper." Riku snarled as he spoke with a sarcastic tone. Yuwatase stood straight.

"Well it's a good thing you don't really care. That means killing you will be so much easier afterwards." Riku glared at Yuwatase.

"Oh really? What are you going to do before you kill me?"

"I was thinking I would experiment on you. I made some new things for our energy drink Amp. Our company has been working hard to come up with new flavors with twice as much toxins that kill your kind." Riku's eyes widened and he gulped nervously.

'_Shit this is bad! I hope Troika is alright…_'

Koji cursed out loud as he stopped abruptly. Zoe gasped and quickly tried to stop.

"Koji what is it?" Zoe asked. Koji glared at a huge black building that was just a good ten yards away from them.

"Zoe stay low." Koji hissed. He backed up a bit and looked at Zoe.

"That is the Amp corporation. And their security cameras are up and functioning. If they see us they will come out to kill us." Zoe pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"Uh remember I'm already dead. They can't kill me."

"True but they do have the technology to capture a ghost. Who knows, they might be able to capture you so you can never cross over. Do you want to take that chance?" Zoe smiled and gave Koji a thumbs up.

"Yes I do!" Koji's eyes widened.

"You idiot! Why would you want to take a chance like that?!"

"Because our friends are in there! Who knows what Amp is doing to them! What about you? Your own brother is in there! You should be the one barging in there and killing like crazy!" Koji scoffed.

"It's not that easy. If I get caught they will capture and kill me. Then who will save Kouichi and the others?" Zoe sighed and pressed her thumb up to her chin.

"Mmmm….oh I know! You could hide your wings and go through the front door like a normal human! Then when the coast is clear go vamp and sneak around the place!" Koji's eyes narrowed.

"That won't work." Zoe frowned and lowered her eyebrows.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Koji looked at the ground.

"Because the entrance is covered in holy water and sutra prayers. No non-human could ever get through those doors."

"Then how would they be able to get our friends in there? There would have to be some kind of entrance just for bringing in vampires…" Koji's eyes widened slightly and he looked at Zoe.

"You're right! C'mon we can search from a far. I can go on the ground and act like a human. They will think I'm human. I just can't go through the front doors. If you stay invisible they won't see you. Just be careful. We'll meet back up in the air in an hour." And with that Koji took off a few yards away and flew into a tree so he could hide his wings safely. Zoe lowered herself a bit before continuing the search.

Kouichi silently hissed as he looked around the cell.

'_My vision has already beginning to get blurry. I didn't take my pill today._' Kouichi's eyes narrowed and he looked at the sleeping vampire next to him.

'_I wonder how long I'm going to last without my pills…_' He gave another look around the room before giving a sigh. He tried to stay up as long as possible but the eerie quietness of their cell brought comfort to Kouichi and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

This update is dedicated to a certain someone that gave me the most wonderful review that, in my opinion, is the nicest review in the history of reviews! Thank you so much DeadlyCaellie for making this story feel so important!

:'D


	12. Almost There

Daisuke sat at the edge of his bed placing a his hand on his neck. He looked at his commander/friend and sighed.

"Sero?" Sero turned his body and looked at Daisuke.

"Hm? What's up?" Sero asked as he sat on his own bed. Daisuke took his hand away from his neck.

"What happened today was scary." Sero nodded as he understood what Daisuke was getting at.

"I understand. It was your first incident when it came to those things." Daisuke looked down.

"But what if I did get bitten? What would have happened?" Sero frowned.

"You would have turned into one of them." Daisuke's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am."

"What would you do if I did become one of them?" Sero's eyes narrowed at Daisuke's question.

"Unfortunately I would have to kill you." Daisuke turned pale.

"Isn't that a little extreme? I would never hurt you! I mean we're friends!"

"That's the way it has to be. And keep in mind I am not your friend. I am your commander." Daisuke fell silent as Sero tucked himself into his bed.

"Get some sleep okay?" He muttered at Daisuke before falling asleep. Daisuke nodded and bit his lower lip. He got his into his pajama's as he turned off the light and got into bed. He gripped his blankets tight as he realized that sleep would not come tonight. Daisuke looked at the clock and sighed quietly.

'_11:30…Yeah I'm not going to bed anytime soon._' Daisuke waited until it was midnight before getting out of his bed. Sure that his commander was sleeping he changed back into his outfit and quietly left the room. Daisuke ran down to the dungeon room and looked at the set of keys that were aligned by number. He grabbed a pair of keys and walked over to the cell that the keys belonged to.

'_I want to talk to that one vampire._' Daisuke inwardly admitted as he opened the cell door. He quietly crept into the room and noticed that both Kouichi and Troika were sleeping.

'_Kouichi isn't in his chains! He was able to free himself._' Daisuke got closer to them and gulped.

'_This doesn't seem to be a good idea anymore._' Daisuke began shaking and he quickly decided it would be best to leave. Daisuke gasped as Kouichi's eyes snapped open. The vampire quickly reached out and grabbed Daisuke's arm, dragging the young boy to the floor.

"What the hell do you want human?" Kouichi hissed in a quiet voice so he wouldn't wake Troika. Daisuke whimpered and shut his eyes tightly.

"Ple-please! Don't hurt me. I'm unarmed and I didn't come in here to cause trouble." Kouichi frowned and slowly let go of Daisuke.

"It's you. From before. The one that Troika almost bit." Daisuke opened his eyes a bit but kept his eyes on the floor. He meekly nodded as the memory replayed itself again.

"Ye-yeah…" Daisuke added softly. Feeling no danger Kouichi smiled and chuckled.

"Sorry about Troika. It seems he doesn't have any tolerance for humans. Uh what was your name…Daisuke right?" Daisuke looked at Kouichi and nodded.

"They call me Daisuke because it sounds more grown up than Davis. You can call me Davis." Kouichi watched Davis' hesitant movements and sighed.

"You don't have to be so scared. I'm not going to hurt you. You did nothing to me." Davis looked at Kouichi and his eyes slightly widened.

"Really? You're not going to hurt me? Bu-but I'm a human and you're a vampire!" Kouichi shrugged.

"So? Humans and butterflies don't hate each other and they are different." Davis smiled and laughed a little.

"Did you just compare yourself to a butterfly?" Kouichi smiled and laughed too.

"Yeah I guess I did, didn't I?" Kouichi stopped laughing and turned his head to look at Troika.

"Glad to see you're up Troika. How do you feel?" Troika slowly opened his eyes and made a small grunt noise.

"I've been better. What is he doing here?" Troika asked as he glared at Davis. Said boy jumped and started shaking in fear. Kouichi sighed.

"Don't even Troika. He is unarmed and means no harm to us. He is actually pretty nice." Troika frowned and gave Davis a small growl.

"Fine I won't hurt him. It's not like I could stand anyway." He muttered softly. Kouichi smiled and turned his attention back to Davis.

"See? He won't hurt you. He is a lot like my brother so I know when he tells the truth." Davis stopped shaking as he found a new conversation starter.

"You have a brother?" Kouichi nodded.

"Yes I do. What? Didn't think us vampires could have siblings?" Davis waved his hands in front of him.

"No! No no no no no! It's not that. I-I just I-" Kouichi cut Davis off by giving a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just teasing." Kouichi smiled and looked away. Davis lowered his hands and pouted.

"Meany…It's just that…I don't have any siblings. And all the people I have ever met in this place don't have any either. What is it like to have a sibling?" Kouichi closed his eyes.

"Well it's different with everyone. Sometimes you can get along and sometimes you want nothing to do with them. With Koji and I, he tends to get worried about me over nothing and even though I'm older he-" Kouichi turned to look at Davis only to stop in mid sentence to see Sero and four other guardsmen behind him. Davis noticed the look on Kouichi's face and turned around to see what was wrong.

"S-Sero!" Davis stuttered. He was more than just surprised to see him. Sero pointed his gun at Kouichi and a small click was heard.

"Davis I'm giving you a warning. Move now." Was all Sero would say at the moment. Kouichi panicked. He quickly snaked his arm around Davis' throat and stood up. His eyes flashed red and he glared at Sero.

"If you shoot me, you shoot your friend!" Kouichi warned as he backed up a bit. Troika tried to stand but the throbbing in his leg was causing too much pain for him to stand. Davis gasped as he was quickly hoisted up and used as a bodyguard. Sero smirked and didn't remove the gun from Kouichi's face.

"You honestly think using Davis as a shield would make me lower my weapon?" Kouichi saw in Sero's eyes that he was not going to lower his gun.

"…Yes. You don't want to hurt him do you?" Davis found his voice and opened his mouth.

"Sero! That bullet will hit me not him!" Sero carefully aimed as he got ready to fire.

"You might get hit. You have a very high chance of getting hit but even if you do the bullet will go right through you and hit the vampire. Either way I will hit him." Kouichi snarled.

"If Davis gets hit then he will surely die from blood loss. Are you willing to risk your friends life just to hit me?" Sero frowned.

"As I have told him before. He is not my friend. Davis, you are a liability. Nothing more. If you must die, then so be it." Davis felt his body go numb and his heart ache. Kouichi's eyes widened when he saw Sero pulled the trigger. Only having enough time to do one thing he pushes Davis out of the way allowing the bullet to hit him. Kouichi yelped and grabbed at his right shoulder. Davis hit the floor and turned around slowly to see Kouichi falling on to his knees.

"Kouichi!" Davis shouted. He was about to get up to help the closest thing he had to a friend when Sero came up from behind him. Davis felt something slam into his neck and then nothing. His eyes closed. He fell on to his side and passed out. Sero sighed and glared at Troika whom was trying to get up to help Kouichi.

"If you move Troika, I will have to kill you." Sero hissed before walking closer to Kouichi. He lowered his gun so that the barrel rested perfectly on Kouichi's forehead. The vampire stiffened as he felt the gun touch him.

'_Not good._' Was all that Kouichi could think about. His left hand was covered in blood as it dripped from his wounded shoulder.

Koji cursed as Zoe told him that she couldn't find anything either. They had both heard Takuya howls from inside earlier and knew something was wrong.

"What are we going to do?" Zoe asked

"There is no way that we can get in without being detected by the alarm system. And we can't fight them. We are out numbered!" Zoe continued.

"And we will never see them again!" Koji glared at Zoe.

"Will you shut up? I am well aware of all the options that stand before us…I just wish we had help." Koji admitted. He huffed and glared at the ground. It had been a full two hours since the others had been kidnapped and it was getting late.

'_Would the humans even let a vampire live through the night?_' A shuffling noise came from behind them and a voice was heard.

"You guys need help getting in?" Koji and Zoe quickly turned around. A bright yellow werewolf stood before them. Koji inwardly snarled.

'_Great another female. Just what I need to deal with._'

"What of it? You got a sneaky way in?" Koji asked. The female smiled.

"Why bother going in that way? I figured we could just bust down the door." Zoe frowned.

"I wish we could do that but we would be out numbered." The female giggled.

"Well it wouldn't be just us. I brought reinforcements." Koji raised his right eyebrow.

"Why do you want to get inside so badly?" The werewolf frowned.

"I could ask the same thing. As far as I'm concerned we all got a distressed signal from Takuya and we have to get him out." Zoe smiled.

"You're here to get Takuya out? So are we! Well…not just Takuya. They took all of our friends." The female looked at Zoe and smiled.

"Well then I guess we are all on the same page. Which means a proper introduction is required." She bowed politely.

"My name is Yari. Please to meet you." Zoe smiled and bowed too.

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Zoe!" Zoe stood straight and glared at Koji.

"Koji you are being rude. Introduce yourself." Koji rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Koji." He muttered under his breath. He looked at Yari and frowned.

"Now you said you brought reinforcements. I see none." Koji concluded. Yari smirked.

"Idiot vampire. If they all came out of hiding we would surely be seen by the mortals." Koji glared at Yari.

"Then how can I believe and trust you?" Zoe pouted.

"Koji you are being very rude. She wants to get Takuya back." Yari smiled.

"Yes it would be nice getting him back. He hasn't been home in a while." Koji smirked.

"What are you? His mom?" Yari's fur bristled as her anger rose.

"Excuse me? Do you honestly think I am that old!? For your information I am his girlfriend!" Both Koji and Zoe gasped in pure shock. Koji was the first to speak up.

"I have known Takuya for how many years now! Why hasn't he ever told me this?" Yari frowned and her left eye twitch.

"He has never mentioned me? Not even ONCE!?" Koji was about to shake his head but Zoe quickly spoke up.

"Uh-You see I think he was about to mention something about you but he was kidnapped before anything could have been said or done." Yari gave Zoe an aggravated look before sighing.

"Fine but when I get Takuya back he and I are gonna have a long talk." Yari's eyes narrowed.

"Now on to serious matters. You guys are gonna have to get in there and my men will follow you. I can distract the guards they normally set out near the front. The radar system may sense that I am not human but it takes the system a full ten minutes in order to scan my body and trace the werewolf dna in me." Koji raised his eyebrow.

"Really? And how will you be able to distract the guards?" Yari smirked at Koji's question.

"If Takuya had talked about me at all you would know how beautiful I am." Koji rolled his eyes.

'_Is that all women ever care about? How beautiful they are?_' Yari closed her eyes and her wolf like features began to disappear. Koji and Zoe's eyes widened at the now model like figure standing before them. Yari trailed her hand through her thick, wavy, blond hair and fluttered her eyelashes at Koji.

"Do you think I can distract the guards now?" Yari winked at Koji and smiled. Koji stared into Yari's blue eyes and his face turned red.

"Uh-um…Ye-yeah I gu-guess…" He quickly found the ground much more interesting. Yari laughed as Koji quickly concentrated his eyes on to the floor.

"My, are you red! I guess I can!" She teased Koji for a while before turning to Zoe. The ghost blushed in jealousy.

"Yari! You look absolutely stunning! I wish I could be as pretty as you!" Yari smiled at Zoe.

"Why thank you for the compliment! Now we have to get going! These people rarely ever let their victims live over-night!" She turned towards a few bushes.

"You heard me men! It is my order that you all do what Koji and Zoe tell you to." There was a few rustling motions from one of the bushes and a young werewolf stuck his head out and frowned at his leader.

"But miss Yari, you want us to take orders from a vampire and someone who doesn't even have a solid body?" Yari glared at the wolf.

"Mesa you heard what I said. These two have the same purpose, the same reason to risk their lives that we have." Mesa gave a quick glare towards Koji."But-" Yari quickly interrupted Mesa by growling.

"No buts! If any of you don't obey Koji and Zoe I will neuter you!" After Yari's statement the bush shook some more. Mesa sighed.

"Alright miss Yari. I just hope you know what you are doing." Yari gave Mesa a nod before looking at Koji.

"Alright lets get going." She started to walk towards the huge building. Zoe smacked Koji hard and the vampire snapped out of his thoughts. He glared at Zoe but began to follow Yari. Zoe smiled and followed Koji.

"Listen up you two." Yari looked back at Zoe and Koji.

"When I distract the guards which will give you only a short moment to sneak inside. Everyone knows that there is nothing on the first floor except for the chick that sits in that desk and tells you where to go. You will sneak in there, take her down and then find your friends and my men will grab Takuya." Zoe frowned.

"How will we know where to go?" Yari looked at Zoe. She stopped walking and smiled.

"My men have the entire place memorized but in case you get separated I can give you a map of the building." She pulled out a long sheet of paper that was rolled up and handed it to Koji. He unrolled it and stared at it for a while before rolling it back up.

"Thanks. This will save us some time." Yari nodded and started walking again.

"I will give you the signal that it is all clear to go in." She turned to them and winked. Zoe tilted her head to the side as she followed Yari.

"Is that the signal?" Zoe asked. Yari nodded while Koji sighed.

"Alright but you better know what you are doing." Koji scoffed as he stopped walking and hid safely behind a street sign. He looked behind him to see ten werewolves following slowly.

'_This is her men? This is not near enough._' Koji looked above him to see a good twenty more hiding in the trees.

'_Okay so there are thirty of them. That's a bit better._' Koji watched as Yari approached the two guards.

"Um Excuse me." Yari sounded distressed as she talked to the guards. The two looked at her but gave no sign of emotion. Yari continued.

"I can't seem to find my puppy. Have you seen a small, brown puppy with big ears gone by?" The guard on the left sighed.

"No ma'am. We haven't seen your dog." The guard made sure to sound very blunt. Yari's eyes widened and she quickly forced tears out. Both of the guards jumped a little when Yari gave out a long sob. The guard on the right decided to interfere.

"Ma-ma'am! There is nothing you should get so-" He was caught off by another one of Yari's sobs.

"I-I just thought that I cou-could find hi-him! I miss my li-little baby SO much!" The guards just looked at each other for a brief moment before stepping away from the entrance to comfort Yari.

"Hey, hey now. You will find your dog."

"That's right! It couldn't have gone too far." The guards took turns cheering up Yari. Yari smiled through her tears and gave them both a wink.

"You two are so kind! You both act just like my-" Yari gave another sob and cried into one of the guards chest.

"You're just like my little puppy!" Koji's eyes widened.

'_She winked! It's our time to act!_' Koji turned to Zoe and saw that she was already waiting to go. Koji watched as he could only see a few enter the building swiftly.

'_These guys are fast! I only had enough time to see a few of them run by but I easily sensed that all of them past me._' Koji wasted no time getting into the building with Zoe trailing behind him. Zoe gasped when she saw that the secretary was lying on the floor with a puddle of blood around her.

"Looks like they really did take care of her." Koji stated. Zoe looked away and covered her mouth.

"Okay we got to see the dead body, lets just get out of here!" Koji looked at Zoe and sighed.

"Good idea. We don't want to get caught already." Koji turned his head slightly to see all of the werewolves waiting on his command. He smirked at the very thought of him being a leader. He pulled out the map and glanced at it before turning his attention on the werewolves.

"Alright I'm going to make this very clear! I know you have the ability to tell humans and non-humans apart so let this be your only warning. Only kill the humans! My brother is in there and if I find out that he was killed by any of you I shall make sure you all pay." Zoe nervously smiled.

"Uh he doesn't mean that!" Koji glared at her.

"Yes I do." He snarled out immediately. Zoe sighed.

"Alright he does mean that but also Koji's brother is Takuya's friend too so if Takuya found out any of you guys killed Kouichi, Takuya would be very upset which would make Yari upset!" Zoe shouted. She watched as the werewolves began to shake a little.

"Alright we will only go after the humans. Understood!" The werewolves shouted back. Koji gave them all a nod.

"Alright then you are dismissed to do your job!" The werewolves gave a quick nod before disappearing. Zoe smiled.

"They certainly are fast!" She commented. Koji ignored her as he looked at the map again.

"We should check here first." He pointed to a large boxed area. Zoe looked at what he was referring to.

"Dungeon cell? You think they would have Kouichi there?" Koji gave Zoe an answer by nodding.

"Where else would they keep their prisoners?" Koji asked as he put the map away. Zoe smiled.

"Alright then! Look out Kouichi, here we come!" Zoe cheered. Koji and Zoe looked around before heading to the stairs that would lead them deeper into the ground.


	13. Are We Too Late?

The first moment the ice cool liquid touched Riku's lips his body shook violently. His vision blurred and his thought process was starting to falter. All feeling in his body slowly started to go numb and the pain was going away. He managed to turn his head slightly so the blinding lights wouldn't hit his eyes.

'_Bastards…_' Riku's mind was successful enough to come up with that thought. Riku knew he was alone. They left him in the room to die slowly what Riku expected ten minutes ago. He could feel his body heat up due to the heat radiating off the overly large lamp that hovered above him. He tried moving his arm now that he wasn't restrained but no strength could be spared. Riku felt himself sweat as he grew nervous.

'_I'm…scared. It has been a while since I have felt this way. Troika has always been there to get me out of situations before they got too dangerous…_' Riku tried to breathe in but found it growing harder by the minute. He wasn't sure if this was because he was slowly dieing or if he was beginning to realize the true meaning of fear. It felt like he had just attempted to swallow a rock. His throat was soar and his stomach ached.

'_I wonder if death his always like this…_' Riku gave a sudden gasp as he felt something warm and wet slide down his face. He blinked and felt another one.

'_I'm…crying. I haven't shed a tear ever since my father kicked me out of my home. Ever since then Troika would always make me smile._' Riku closed his eyes and sighed.  
--

"_Daddy I'm home." Little Riku muttered as he walked into his home. His father glared at Riku. Riku frowned and looked at the floor. _

"_Where the hell were you huh? Out drinking blood from some poor innocent person!?" Riku cringed. He knew his father was human and hated him. It would be the same thing everyday since his mother died, revealing her side of the families secret._

"_N-no I was at school. I'm at school everyday…" Riku replied softly. Riku's father took another sip out of his beer can._

"_You know you should still be in damn diapers." He tripped over his words as he spoke. Riku became even more nervous as the smell of alcohol drifted towards him._

"_That's humans daddy…I'm not a human." Riku twiddled his thumbs as he waited for his father to leave._

"_Damn straight you are no human. You shouldn't even be my son. Don't know why I don't just kill you while you sleep." Riku's father muttered as he walked away. Riku waited until it was completely silent before he let out a small sob. He couldn't stand it here anymore. He quickly turned around and ran out the door. He kept running until he approached the familiar white door. Out of breath, Riku gently knock on the door. It was silent for a brief moment before footsteps could be heard. The door slowly opened and little Troika gasped._

"_Riku! What are you doing here?" Troika asked. He quickly noticed the tears falling freely from Riku's face and it became clear. Troika took Riku's hand and led him inside._

"_Mom! It's Riku!" Troika called out. His mom, already knowing why Riku would be with them, quickly walked up to Riku and hugged the young one gently._

"_Oh poor little thing. It's alright…" She cooed softly. Riku gripped Troika's mom tightly and cried into her chest.  
--_

Riku's eyes opened.

_'Yeah. That's when I left. I left my father for good and I lived with Troika. From there on all I can remember is happy things.' _Riku's eyes narrowed.

_'Troika took care of me after we moved out of his place. He risked his life many times to ensure my safety. Never once expecting a thank you from it…never asking for some sort of reward…'_ Riku glared, his eyes turning red.

_'I refuse to die like this! Troika might need my help!'_ Riku's hand began to shake.

"This time…It's my turn to be useful" Riku whispered as he was forcing whatever strength he had to move. Riku turned his head and looked at his hand. He smirked as he saw his hand clenched into a fist. His vision wasn't as blurry as before and he could feel his sickness going away. He grunted in pain as he moved his legs towards him. Slowly he found the strength to sit up. He glared at the large lamp above him and in one swift movement he punched the lights. Glass shattered around him and he pulled his hand away. He sighed in relief now that there was no bright light. He jumped off of the metal table and cringed.

"I got to be careful. I don't know how long I can do this but there is no way I am just going to let a bunch of humans kill me." Riku stumbled into the shadows and ran out of the room in search for the others.

Slowly Kouichi looked up at the gun that was resting on his forehead. Sero smirked when he saw the fear growing in Kouichi's eyes.

"I hope you have a pleasant dea-" Sero and his team nearly jumped as the alarms started. He looked over at one of the alarms and glared at the flashing red light it gave off.

"Intruders? How?" Kouichi noticed that Sero wasn't paying attention and quickly seized his opportunity to live by smacking the gun hard enough that it fell out of Sero's hand. The gun landed by Troika whom quickly smashed it with his fist. Sero gasped and turned his attention back to Kouichi.

"How dare you! Guards! Fire at will!" Sero shouted and pointed at Kouichi. He moved to the back of his guards and ran out of the room. Troika scoffed as he watched Sero leave.

"Coward." He muttered. Kouichi took a few steps back and glared at the guards.

"We will take care of him later! We have to get rid of these guards now!" Kouichi hissed when he heard all of their guns click. There were many red dots pointed at Kouichi and the guards pulled the trigger on their guns. Kouichi dodged most of the bullets by ducking low to the ground and then rolling to his left. Kouichi stopped when the firing die down. He looked up to see them quickly reloading their guns.

_'Okay I heard forty bullet shells hit the floor and since there are four guards that means they are using guns that can hold ten rounds at a time. And the average time to reload for a human is around five seconds. I have to get Davis and Troika out of this room within five seconds to ensure their safety.'_ Kouichi quickly concluded. He stood up as the clicking of the guns being reloaded echoed in the room. The familiar red dots were once again on Kouichi and the older twin frowned.

"It's going to take more than laser-pointers to increase your chance to actually hit me." Kouichi mocked. His eyes turned red and his wings appeared from his back. The guards hesitated to fire but did so anyway. Kouichi quickly held his wings out in front of him and the bullets stopped in mid air. The guards watched as the bullets they just fired fell to the ground. Kouichi picked up the already nearby Davis and ran over to Troika.

"Come on Troika let's get out of here quickly." Kouichi said as he held out his hand for Troika. He scoffed.

"You are just going to let them live? They tried to kill you." Troika muttered as he swatted Kouichi's hand away. Kouichi frowned as he watched Troika slowly stand up.

"They were just following orders. After all I let you live when you tried to hurt me. Weren't you just following orders?" Kouichi asked. Troika sighed.

"That's different. But whatever lets just get out of here." Kouichi set Davis' limp body on to his back and heard the guards shuffling around as they tried to reload their guns.

"Lets go." Kouichi hissed so only Troika could hear. Getting a nod from Troika Kouichi quickly ran towards the guards. They were about to fire but when they saw Kouichi running right at them they panicked and moved out of the doorway. Troika followed closely behind Kouichi as they ran out of the cell. Troika stopped for a brief moment so he could close the door. He bent the handle until it came off and snickered.

"Good luck getting out of that!" He shouted before going back after Kouichi.

Takuya's eyes slowly opened as he woke up. The memories of what happened to him were still fresh in his head.

"Damn scientist drugged me with god knows what." Takuya looked at the familiar table in front of him and smiled.

"At least my stuff is still here. That's good." Takuya was about to reached for his stuff when he realized he couldn't move.

"Ugh that's right. I'm tie to this chair. What did that damn human say again? Something about this stuff being special…I guess." Takuya pouted and started to think as hard as he could, only to cause a headache.

"Ow…Well that didn't work." He muttered softly. He groaned loudly.

"Now I have a headache and I'm bored!" He shouted. In his boredom, Takuya started to rock his chair side to side.

"When is something exciting supposed to happen?!" Takuya yelled. He rocked his chair as hard as he could, making it stand on the very corner of one leg. Suddenly the room began flashing red lights and a loud noise echoed into the entire building. Takuya yelped and lost balance causing the chair to fall on to its side, smashing it to pieces. Takuya slowly sat up and looked at the broken chair and rope. He smiled as he moved his limbs around.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Takuya laughed and stood up. He grabbed his stuff and quickly put it on. The door opened and a man fell over. Takuya jumped a little but relaxed when he saw a werewolf with gray hair and blue eyes on the mans back.

"Takuya!" The werewolf called out before quickly killing the human. He stood up and ran over to Takuya.

"Thank goodness you are alive! Are you okay?" The young one asked. Takuya laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"A little sore but as always I am perfectly okay!" Takuya watched as the child sighed in relief.

"Good! Because if anything were to happen to you Yari would kill us!" Takuya's eyes widened.

"Yari is here? Is she okay?!" Takuya grabbed the wolf boy's shoulders.

"She has not even entered the building. She stayed outside to distract the guards so we could get in." Now it was Takuya's turn to sigh in relief.

"Okay, okay…Don't scare me like that." The smaller werewolf grabbed Takuya's hand and tugged on it.

"Come on we have to get you out of here! The other wolves are making sure no human gets in our way." Takuya quickly tugged away.

"But my friends are still in here! We are not leaving without them!"

"Don't worry Takuya. Another vampire and a ghost came with us to save the others. I'm sure they will be okay." Takuya hesitated at first but gave in.

"Alright if you say so. But if we get outside and my friends aren't out within five minutes I'm going back in. I refuse to leave them behind." The gray werewolf nodded and ran out the door. Takuya quickly followed him.

_'I hope the others are all right. It sounds like Koji and Zoe are inside. Maybe we will be able to cross paths before I'm out of here.'  
_

"Zoe I don't think that's a good idea." Koji stated. Zoe puffed out her cheeks and stuck her tongue at him.

"Well I think it'll work!" Koji and Zoe's adventure had been going smoothly until they came upon the only door that could get them down to the lower area of the dungeons. It was locked and needed an I.D. fro a worker in order to enter.

"I'm telling you Zoe, it's not going to work." Koji restated. Zoe believed that if she entered the doors locking system she could just overload it and it would open. Koji however didn't think it would work…at all. Zoe smiled.

"Well I'm going for it anyway!" Zoe disappeared and the control panel lid up. Koji waited impatiently for something to happen. The control panel was beginning to overflow with electricity but instead of it opening a loud alarm went off and red lights began to flash. Zoe quickly appeared beside Koji with a panicked expression. Koji glared at her.

"What the hell did you do?" He cursed silently. Zoe shook her head.

"I-I don't know! I thought it would work!" Koji rolled his eyes.

"Well now that they know we are here it won't matter what we do now." Koji slammed his fist into the control panel so hard his hand busted the panel open. He grabbed a chunk of wires and pulled them all out. The door slowly opened.

"Lets get going before trouble arrives." Koji shouted as he ran into the new area. Zoe looked around before catching up to Koji. As soon as they saw doors they stopped running. Koji looked at Zoe before opening one of the doors.

"Empty." He muttered. Zoe passed through one of the doors only to come back out frowning.

"Also empty." She looked around.

"If we are gonna check all of these rooms we better do it fast before somebody shows up." Zoe looked around the area. Koji nodded at Zoe's statement and walked over to the next door. He opened it quickly

"Nothing…" Koji whispered. His grip on the handle tightened and he quickly became frustrated.

"Damn it!" Koji shouted as he slammed the door shut. Zoe jumped and looked at him.

"Wha-what? Now what's wrong?" She asked. Koji closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Zoe. I'm just a little upset." Zoe raised her right eyebrow.

"A little?" She questioned in a slightly amused tone. Koji glared at her.

"Okay I am very upset but I have a perfectly good reason to be." He looked at the ground.

"Here we are opening doors in a dungeon where we only think our friends are. What if they are not here? What if something already bad has happened to them? What if they are…they are…" Koji's voice quieted down to a whisper as he got near the end of his sentence. Zoe sighed and smiled reassuringly.

"Koji I'm sure everyone is okay. Kouichi can handle himself and I highly doubt Troika and Riku would allow a human to end their fate. We just got to keep hoping!" Koji gave Zoe another glare but this time he didn't put much effort into it. He looked at her and gave a small nod.

"Yeah okay. We just have to keep searching." Koji stated. Zoe winked.

"And who knows? Maybe the alarms I triggered are being heard by the others and they know we are coming to save them! That means they have hope too!" Koji smirked and gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah and maybe you actually did something right for once." Koji's words were pouring with sarcasm as he continued opening the doors of the many cells. Zoe's smile faded to a frown as she slowly understood what Koji had truly said. She turned red with anger.

"Sexist pig!" Zoe shouted. Koji shuddered as the hallway dropped a good fifty degrees.

_'Thank Lucifer regular women can't do this otherwise the entire planet would be this temperature…' _Zoe scoffed and passed through one of the cell walls. Koji ignored her and glared at the empty room he had opened. A minute later Zoe appeared near the end of the hallway.

"Koji! This one has people in it!" Zoe hollered and she waved her arms through the air. Koji's eyes widened and he ran over to her.

"Anyone we know?" He asked. Zoe shook her head.

"No. But it looks like those weird guards that are everywhere." Koji looked at where the handle should be.

"What the? Where's the handle?" Koji muttered curiously. Zoe looked at where the handle should be and frowned.

"Well that's weird." Koji looked at Zoe.

"Zoe, can you go in there and find out why they are in there?" Zoe nodded and disappeared again. Koji pressed the side of his head against the door so he could hear everything they would be saying. The first thing he heard were the men screaming. Then Zoe's voice could be heard.

"Oh knock it off. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know how you got in here." It was quiet before some shuffling was heard.

"We got tricked in here by a couple of vampires! We had orders to shoot and kill them but they got away." Koji's eyes narrowed when he heard one of them spoke.

"Then we tried to open the door to follow them but it wouldn't open!"

"Yeah!"

_'How many are trapped in there?'_ Koji inwardly asked himself as multiple voices began to speak.

"Alright, alright. What did they look like?" Zoe asked. Koji could tell that Zoe was getting impatient. Koji could hear one of them talking again but it was too quiet and he couldn't make out what they were saying. He pulled away from the door and waited for Zoe.

"Okay thanks! Bye!" Zoe chirped in a cheerful manner.

"Wai-wait! Aren't you gonna let us out?" Koji could hear Zoe laughing.

"No silly! I'm against you guys." Koji jumped a little when Zoe passed through the door.

"Well?" Koji asked. He hoped so much it would be his brother. Zoe smiled and winked.

"Their story seems true enough! Your brother and Troika were the ones who trapped those guys in there. According to those guards our friends should be just ahead of us." Koji gave a quick nod before going into a sprint.

"Hey!" Zoe shouted angrily as she tried to catch up to Koji.

"I didn't hear a thank you!"

Suddenly Kouichi came to a halt, catching Troika off guard.

"Woah! Hey why did you stop?" Troika asked. Kouichi looked at him and that's when Troika noticed that Kouichi was panting heavily.

"I-I need a bre-break…" Kouichi replied softly. He slowly set the still sleeping Davis on to the floor before resting against the wall. Kouichi sighed as his wings folded into his back and were soon invisible. His eyes faded to a grayish blue and his fangs had shortened to nearly nothing_._

_'I don't know what's causing me to lose this much energy. The running itself or the fact that my body is trying to turn into my animal form to save energy. I can't go into that form now though. I have to keep going…'_ Kouichi looked at Troika. The taller vampire was staring at the sleeping human in disgust.

"He is a gross little insect. That's for sure." Troika mumbled. Kouichi raised his right eyebrow.

"He is ju-just a human. They are not th-that bad." Kouichi panting had decreased as his lungs found air. Troika shook his head.

"Well yeah I know but not even that. Look at him." Troika said as he pointed at Davis' face. Kouichi slowly pushed himself off the wall until he could see Davis.

"…Ew. That is pretty gross." Kouichi admitted. They watched for a moment as the disgusting creature they were talking about grew bigger and smaller every time Davis had snored.

"Lets wake him up so we don't have to look at that." Troika suggested as he pointed at the offending snot bubble. Kouichi looked at Troika and nodded.

"That's a good idea. Plus I can't keep carrying him. I'm almost out of energy." Kouichi slowly rested his hand on Davis' shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Davis wake up." Kouichi whispered. The snot bubble popped causing Davis to immediately sit up.

"I didn't do it!" Davis shouted as his dream still stuck with him. He blinked and looked at Kouichi. He gave Kouichi a confused look before remembering what had happened. His eyes widened.

"Oh man! Kouichi you're okay!" Davis gave a wide smile then gave a frown.

"Where are we?" He asked as he looked around. Kouichi stood up and looked around himself.

"No clue." He responded casually. Davis was about to stand up before noticing red stains on Kouichi's clothes. His eyes widened and he quickly stood up.

"Kouichi you're hurt!" Davis gave Kouichi a good look before noticing his outfit was shredded a bit. Kouichi blinked and look at himself.

"Oh yeah…Guess I didn't doge all of the bullets." He stated calmly. Troika rolled his eyes. Kouichi just gave a small chuckle. A weird noise from behind could be heard and then Kouichi's eyes widened. Davis and Troika looked at Kouichi before turning around to see Sero holding a gun with a proud look on his face. Davis and Troika quickly turned back to Kouichi and noticed blood oozing from his chest. Kouichi fell on to the floor.

"Kouichi!" Davis screamed as he knelt beside the wounded vampire. Troika glared at Sero.

"You bastard!" He growled and clenched his fist tightly. Davis turned Kouichi on to his back and looked at the wound. The bullet had gone right through the left side of Kouichi's chest. Davis didn't know if it was where Kouichi's heart was but he did know it was dangerously close. Kouichi gripped Davis' shirt as he cringed. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth and his wound was bleeding heavily.

"Kouichi no hang in there!" Davis shouted as tore a part of his shirt off and tried to use it to stop the bleeding.

Koji stopped running when he heard a gun firing in the distance. It was silent. There was a sudden scream. He didn't recognize the voice at all but he heard what it had shouted. He looked at Zoe and was confirmed by her look of fear.

"We both hear Kouichi's name being called…right Koji?" Zoe asked, almost afraid of the answer she was going to get. Koji gulped loudly before nodding. His mouth went dry when he repeated the words he heard the voice shout.

"Kouichi." Koji muttered. As if somebody pushed him roughly he began running again with Zoe behind him.

* * *

Yay! number 13 is out for you all! I was listening to a lot of songs while writing this so I got a lot of emotion from the beginning with Riku's past. This story has a long ways to go because not all of the characters are here yet.  
-groans- so please put up with this insanely long story until it has an end. And I promise you it will have an end unlike half the animes I have watched in the past. -cough-yu-gi-oh-cough-  
And If I made anyone cry with Riku's past like I did (I'm so emotionly attached to Riku), I am sorry.


	14. A Lucky Rabbits Foot

Davis sighed a little as most of the bleeding stopped.

_'It might not help much but I'm not taking any chances.'_ He looked at Troika nervously as the vampire swore loudly. Troika's eyes were red.

"Cowards like you sicken me! I'm gonna kill you!" Troika shouted as he charged at Sero. Sero quickly pulled out another large bullet and reloaded the gun. He aimed at Troika and fired as fast as he could. The impact of the bullet hitting Troika's stomach caused him to stumble backwards and fall over. Davis' eyes widened and gently set Kouichi down. He crawled over to Troika.

"Troika! Are you okay?" Davis asked as he sat up. Troika glared at Davis.

"Yes I am perfectly fine even though I have a bullet lodged in my stomach!" Troika's answer was heavy with sarcasm. He held his stomach tightly and grimaced. Davis frowned when he heard Sero laughing.

"How does that feel? Face it you monster, holy water is the most powerful substance there is." Sero taunted and lowered his gun. He stopped laughing when he saw Davis stand up.

"Ah Daisuke. So glad to see you are alright. Come here and I will let you finish off these creatures." Sero offered as he held up his gun. Davis walked towards Sero until he was in between Sero and his friends.

"You're glad to see me huh?" Davis muttered when he had stopped walking. His head hung low and he clenched his fists. Sero narrowed his eyes.

"Yes I am Daisuke. Now get over here." Davis raised his head so he could glare at Sero.

"My name is Davis!" Davis shouted. He raised his arms straight out and his glare worsened.

"And I won't let you hurt my friends anymore." Sero raised his eyebrow.

"You're calling these freaks your friends?" He asked, not really caring about the answer. Davis gave a small nod.

"I'm starting to think that it is not vampires I have to fear. I don't think anyone should fear them." Davis stated. Sero laughed at him.

"And why do you believe that? Just look at them. They are monstrosities!"

"Everyday a human kills another human. They will even kill themselves just to kill thousands. With weapons far worse than a vampire could ever do. And yet we call the vampires evil, killers, heck even monsters! I think we should just leave them alone for once." Davis' words sparked Sero's nerves and he raised his gun.

"Fine then Daisuke. If you won't move on your own. I'll kill you." Sero pointed his gun at Davis and aimed carefully.

"If it will make you feel any better I will hit you directly in the heart so you only have a few seconds to feel the pain." Sero explained calmly. Davis heard the click noise and his body began to shake.

"No that doesn't really make me feel any better." Davis muttered. He heard the familiar click from the gun as the trigger was pulled. He shut his eyes tightly and his fear of death had drowned out all other sounds. There was a loud noise that echoed through the halls and then nothing. Davis stood there waiting, wondering. He opened one eye expecting to see Sero waiting so he could witness his death but that wasn't what he was seeing. Davis opened both eyes and gasped. Sero was on the floor and was obviously dead. He looked up to see who killed Sero and saw a vampire holding Sero's gun and a girl that was floating softly in the air. Davis took a good look at the new vampire's features.

_'He looks just like Kouichi! He must be Kouichi's brother.'_ Davis heard the girl gasp and watched as she immediately flew over to the two injured vampires.

"Kouichi!" Zoe shouted as she hovered above him. She looked up at Koji.

"Koji, Kouichi is hurt really bad!" Davis looked over at Koji and jumped when the vampire glared at him.

"Damn humans are all the same." Koji cursed. Koji walked over to Davis and grabbed the human by the collar of his shirt.

"I swear to Lucifer if Kouichi dies I'll kill you!" Davis froze at Koji's words and he couldn't stop staring at those blood red eyes.

"N-no! I didn't do any-anything!" Davis cried out when Koji had held up his fist. Troika frowned and stood up.

"Koji don't hurt him. He is telling the truth. If anything he saved us." Koji gave Troika a weird look before slowly setting Davis down. Koji shook his head and ran over to Kouichi.

"Kouichi!" Koji's voice cracked when he called his brother's name. He knelt beside his brother and shook him slightly. Koji sighed in relief when Kouichi opened his eyes.

"Ko-Koji…You're here." Kouichi gave a weak smile.

"I knew you would come…You always do." The injured twin cringed and grabbed Koji's shirt. Koji shook his head.

"Kouichi I know you are fighting off your animal form but you are going to kill yourself if you don't save your energy." Koji stated. He shuffled around his pockets and pulled out Kouichi's pill jar.

"Here. I found these on the floor. You didn't take one already did you." Koji muttered as he opened the jar. Kouichi watched as Koji took out a pill and then shut the jar lid. He set the jar down and slowly lifted Kouichi's head up.

"Okay Kouichi open your mouth." Koji ordered as he hovered the pill above Kouichi's mouth. Kouichi did so and swallowed the pill when Koji dropped it in. Kouichi groaned slightly and closed his eyes. At first Koji feared the worst so he checked his brothers pulse.

"His pulse is normal." Koji muttered. He lifted Kouichi's shirt to see that the bleeding stopped and the wound was slowly healing. Koji sighed in relief.

"Kouichi is going to be fine. I think he is just resting for now." Koji looked at the others and smirked. He really wanted to smile. Just a small one but with people around he dared not show anything more than a satisfied smirk. Zoe smiled and rested her hand over her chest.

"Oh thank goodness! I'm so relieved." Zoe looked at Troika and frowned.

"Hey where is Takuya and Riku? Weren't they kidnapped too?" She asked. Troika frowned.

"They were taken somewhere else." Troika answered sadly. Koji turned to Davis and glared at him. Davis' eyes widened and he made a squeak noise.

"Wha-what? Why are you mad at me now?" Davis asked as Koji approached him. Koji stopped when he was a mere two inches away from Davis' face.

"Don't you work here? You might know where they are." Koji spat out. Davis flinched and shook his hands in protest.

"I-I wouldn't know! I'm just a rookie! They don't tell us anything!" Koji growled at Davis. Troika walked over to Koji and pulled him away from the startled human.

"Calm down Koji. You just handle your brother. I'll take care of Davis." Koji gave a last growl before walking back over to Zoe and Kouichi. Davis sighed and looked at Troika.

"You are being surprisingly nice to me." Davis said as he smiled. Troika glared.

"Yeah well you did stick up for us vampires in all. That's the first time any human has done that." Troika looked away.

"But I still hate you…a lot." The vampire calmly finished. Davis frowned and looked away.

"Great." Davis muttered. He was starting to get a headache. The smell of blood was heavy and the alarms blaring wasn't helping. Davis looked at the dead body and sighed.

_'By the looks of it Koji had shot Sero in the back of his gun…It also looks like Sero's neck was snapped.'_ Davis cringed.

_'Yeah I don't think this job is my style.'_ He looked at the others and frowned as he watched Koji slowly lift his brother. Troika's head shot up and he looked down the hallway. Davis looked at Troika before looking behind him. There were guards coming towards them. A lot of them but they were a good distance away. Troika turned to Koji.

"Hey Koji we gotta split. We finally have signs of security." Koji looked at Troika and frowned.

"Alright lets get out of here and find the others." Koji ordered before taking off. Troika picked up Davis and followed Koji with Zoe behind him. The guards stopped running and stared in disbelief when their enemies had disappeared.

Riku forced open another door that had been automatically sealed by the alarm system.

"This noise is so annoying." Riku muttered. He looked up at one of the blaring light bulbs that flashed the bright red light.

"More annoying than being near the sun." He glared at it before continuing down the hallway. He looked around his surroundings as he ran.

_'All of these windows show big machines doing stuff. I must be in the actual factory part of the building.'_ Riku stopped running and approached one of the windows. He saw the familiar empty cans that had Amp labels on them. They were on an assembly line where another machine would fill them up with the toxic sludge. Riku punched the glass until it shattered. He jumped into the room and looked around. There was a smaller area that held a desk with the Amp notes. He looked through the notes and gasped slightly.

"I can't believe it! This is awful!" Riku shoved the notes into his pockets before running up to the assembly line. The smell of the liquid hovered in front of his nose and a weird sensation sparked through his body. His body itched and shook every so often. Riku held his head and tried to shake off the feeling.

"Ugh… This sudden urge to…" Riku grunted in pain and glared at the machines.

_'Please Lucifer don't tell me I am actually wanting this stupid sludge.'_ Riku pounded his fist into the conveyor belt causing it to break. The cans fell and with no cans to fill with Amp the machines poured it on to the floor. Riku smirked and ran out of the room. He sighed in relief as the urge to drink Amp went away.

_'I hope I can find the others. If I find an exit first I'm getting out of here. Then at least I can bring backup.'_ He kept his eyes opened as he ran throughout the building. He stopped only for a brief moment to observe an already broken into room. A few men were dead. Riku looked into the room.

"Ugh. Looks like this was another laboratory." Riku looked at a small area where there was a desk and a broken chair next to it. He shook his head before continuing on his path. He was starting to get worried.

"I hope Troika is alright. If anything happens to him then I'm gonna have to find a new body guard." Riku made a sharp turn as the hallway split into two directions. He yelped and came to a sudden halt when he was quickly greeted by an army of guards. Riku slowly backed up and went in the other direction. He could hear their footsteps following him closely. He clenched his teeth and growled in frustration.

_'Damn it! It's only a matter of time before they begin to fire their guns! I gotta get some distance!'_ Riku mentally cursed as he pushed himself to run faster. To Riku's unfortunate fate the guards were also running faster to keep up with him.

_'Why can't I go faster!? I can normally go ten times faster than this!'_ Riku bit his lower lip.

_'I'm gonna have to go into my animal form. I can run faster and be able to make me a smaller target.'_ Riku frowned.

_'But it is highly embarrassing if anyone besides Troika sees me like that…Oh what the hell.'_ Riku sighed and closed his eyes. The guards suddenly stopped in shock as the man they were chasing had shrunk. Riku inwardly glared at his now large furry feet but decided to argue some other time. One of the guards walked over to the small red furry rabbit with black wings that stood before them. Riku turned and looked at the guards.

_'Pffft. Stupid mortals. I'm outta here!'_ Riku hopped away in a quick sprint. The guards stood there confused. They looked at each other before running after the furry creature.

Troika was at the front of the group, making sure to tackle anyone that was in their way. Koji was behind him followed by Davis and then Zoe. Koji had to be careful while running since he had Kouichi on his back. Troika suddenly stopped causing Koji to slam into Troika's back. Davis and Zoe quickly stopped before running into the others. Koji backed away and shook his head. He glared at Troika.

"What the hell?! Why did you stop?" Koji shouted while he checked to make sure he didn't hurt Kouichi. Troika looked at Koji.

"Because I hear a large group of people coming this way." Troika answered. He stood his ground and waited. Troika blinked as a red rabbit hopped around the corner and stopped as it approached him. The red rabbit looked at Troika and started jumping in place. Troika stared at the rabbit before giving off a huge grin.

"Riku! Oh my god! It really is you!" Troika held out his arms as Riku jumped up to Troika. Koji looked at the red rabbit and raised his eyebrow.

"What the hell is that?" Koji asked as he poked Riku. Riku snuggled in Troika's arms and inwardly glared at Koji.

_'Great. I'm glad that I found Troika but now they are gonna know my animal form…'_ Troika smiled as he held Riku.

"This is Riku's animal form! Oh Riku I am so glad to see you safe and sound!" Zoe went to the front of the group and looked at Riku.

"Oh wow he is so cute!" Zoe cooed as she petted the top of his head. Riku twitched his nose in anger and quickly tried to bite Zoe. She just giggled and pulled her hand away.

"Did you forget already? I'm a ghost! If I don't want you to hurt me you can't. Simple as that!" Troika rolled his eyes and held Riku out.

"What were you running from anyway?" Troika asked.

"Halt!" The guards shouted as they came around the corner. The others looked up at the guards and backed away a bit.

_'That is what I was running away from…'_ Riku looked at Troika and twitched his nose. Koji glared at the guards.

"Shit." He uttered under his breath.

"Hold your fire men. I want to speak with these things before we kill them!" A scientist with a blood stained lab coat walked up to the front of the crowd and smirked.

"I see we have escaped haven't we?" Davis' eyes widened as the man stood tall and proud of himself.

"Matto…" Davis gasped. Koji looked at Davis out of the corner of his eyes.

"You know this guy?" Koji asked. Davis nodded.

"This guy is trouble! And creepy!" Riku looked at the man and twitched his knows.

_'Hey! I know him!'_ Riku jumped out of Troika's grasp and turned back into his normal body. He glared at Matto and pointed his finger at him.

"You!" Riku shouted in anger before letting his arm lower. Matto looked at Riku and frowned.

"You're still alive? Hm… Something must be defective with the stuff I gave you." Riku clenched his teeth and snarled. Troika looked at Riku.

"Riku? You know him?" Troika asked.

"He…nearly killed me. He made me drink that nasty toxic crap to test it out." Troika glared at Matto.

"Oh? Is that so? Need me to kill him?" Troika's voice overflowed with hate. Riku smirked.

"Yeah why not? Do it slowly and in the most painful way possible. I want him to feel what I felt." Troika grinned and cracked his knuckles. Matto smirked.

"Come near me and I might inject you with the same stuff I gave to your little red-headed friend." Matto pulled out a large cylinder glass tube full of a baby blue colored liquid. Riku flinched as he felt a small wave of pain shoot through his body.

_'Ow what the hell was that?'_ The pain came again and again. Riku whimpered and fell to his knees. The others jumped when they saw Riku fall. Troika's eyes widened and he frowned.

"Riku! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Troika asked as he watched Riku's body shake. Matto watched in amusement.

_'So Riku can't get anywhere near the stuff or else it starts up huh? This should be fun.'_ Matto concluded as he took of the small rubber cork that kept the toxic remedy safe. Riku yelped and held on to his sides as if they were going to burst. Matto grinned and stepped away from the guards.

"Shoot them!" He ordered as he raised his hand high into the air. The guards quickly got into place and began firing with everything they had. Troika quickly turned his back on the guards and opened his wings in the cramped hallway. Troika cringed as his large wings were force to bend to accommodate the small area. He held Riku close to insure his cousins safety. Davis sighed and smiled when Troika stopped the bullets from hitting them. Riku cringed and clung to Troika.

"Yo-you idiot…It was my turn to save you." Riku coughed out as the pain was slowly going away. Troika gave a weak smile.

"I didn't know we were taking turns…" He set Riku down gently before standing straight up. He waited until the bullets stopped before quickly turning around, making sure he was still protecting the others. Matto glared at Troika.

"Can't you dimwits reload your guns faster?!" Matto shouted. The guards threw down their guns and pulled out larger guns. They aimed at Troika before firing once more. Troika winced as the bullets penetrated his flesh and the smell of holy water was everywhere. Riku slowly sat up and reached out to Troika.

"God damnit Troika! What the hell are you doing!?" Troika ignored Riku and stumbled closer to Matto.

"Get the hell away from me!" Matto hollered and took a step back. Troika stopped once he was in arms reach and grabbed Matto's head. The man screamed as Troika squeezed his hand as tight as he could. Matto stopped moving and blood was gracefully trailing down his face. Troika smiled when he was sure Matto was dead. Troika dropped the body and looked at himself. He was covered in his own blood from all the bullets that were still hitting him. To Troika's surprise he wasn't feeling any pain. His entire body had gone numb as he was standing there. His wings were battered and torn as the bullets went right through and he was quickly losing energy.

_'Maybe this is what Kouichi felt when he was shot. Cold and tired. Everything starting to become quiet and dark.'_ Troika fell to his knees and then kept falling on to his torso. Riku screamed when Troika fell causing the guards to cease fire. Koji's jaw dropped while Davis' eyes widened. Zoe started to cry a little and the room dropped a few degrees. None of the three knew what to do and could only stand and watch. Riku's anger rose as he crawled over to Troika and rolled him over on to his back.

"Troika you idiot! Why the hell did you do that?! We could have just run away! Troika! Look at me!" Riku begged. Troika's eyes opened a little and he smirked.

"I crushed his head in…He's dead now." Troika muttered. Riku looked over and saw Matto lying on the ground, a puddle of blood around him. Riku's eyes narrowed as he tried to keep tears from coming. He looked back at Troika.

"C'mon Troika! Get up! We got to go!" Riku stuttered as he grabbed Troika's hand. The tears were falling freely from Riku's eyes and the vampire tugged gently on his friends hand. Troika pulled his hand away before lifting it up to Riku's face to wipe the tears away, only earning him even more tears. Riku raised his hand and held Troika's hand before he could lower it. Troika sighed and glanced at the others before smiling at Riku.

"Stick with them…okay? I-I can't protect you any-anymore…" Riku shook his head.

"No! Don't say that! C'mon! Get up!" Riku pleaded some more. Troika took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling.

"I can't…You have to go now. Riku, promise me…That even without me you will still be who you are. You don't need me for everything you do. A-and my mom…and your mom…All three of us will be looking out for you…" Troika's eyes became lifeless and his expression turned blank. Riku gasped when Troika's hand fell out of his grip and hit the floor. Riku gave a couple of hiccup sounds before sobbing. All of the sadness that Riku had ever held in came out into a single sob. He sat there crying for a minute before turning and glaring at the guards. His sadness quickly turned into rage and his wings shot out of his back with such force that the walls were quickly demolished within seconds. Some of the guards jumped a little before pulling out there guns. Riku stood up.

"You! I will kill you for what you have done!"

* * *

Whoo...okay this is up and done. Yes I am supposed to be at my grandma's house but I have been given a break but I leave to go back tomorrow. I got to go home around friday which was spent sleeping. Saturday morning until afternoon I had spent with my family. After dinner I had a friend sleepover until sunday night. Yesterday I did nothing but clean the house and write this story because I wanted to get it out to my loving fans before I had to go back for another week. So yay I did it! Please enjoy!


	15. Safe at Last

Riku screamed with rage as the loss of his only friend caused his heart to ache. His pupils turned red and then slowly his eyes entirely. Koji's eyes widened and he cursed silently.

"You guys! Get back now! Riku lost it and is a danger to all of us!" Koji turned around and walked away from the area while leading Davis and Zoe away with him. Zoe looked at Riku and frowned.

"We can't just leave him there! They will kill him!" Koji glared at Zoe.

"You don't seem to understand. Riku's anger has completely taken control of this situation. There is nothing we can do except to wait until he has fully calm down and gain control. At this stage he can and will kill us if we get too close." Koji hissed. Zoe pouted and hesitantly followed Koji and Davis.

"How do you know that he will kill us?" Zoe asked. Koji bit his lower lip before deciding to answer her question.

"I made the mistake of getting too close to a vampire when he was in that state. Lucky for me he managed to calm down before I got any serious injuries." Zoe sensing a detailed story behind Koji's words pried deeper by asking some more questions.

"You kept saying he. Who is he? Who are you talking about?" Davis couldn't help but glance at Koji, curious to see if he would answer Zoe's questions. Koji's eyes narrowed.

"That is none of your business." Koji put it simply. Zoe sighed and looked down the sound of men screaming caught her attention and she spun around. She was drawn to watch as Riku flapped his wings with such force that it continues to tear the walls. Riku moved with such speed that no human eye could trace his movements. One minute he was in front of the guards and then the next he was in the middle of the group. He knocked down the men and grabbed one by their neck. Riku squeezed the flesh until his long nails dived deep. The man was dead by the time Riku's hand had a secure grip on the bones of the neck. Riku snarled and dropped the limp body on to the floor. The men screamed and tried making a run for it. Zoe gasped.

"Koji we have to calm Riku down!" Zoe shouted as she pulled away from the group. Koji stopped moving and glared.

"Have you lost your mind?! Look at him! Look at what he just did to that human!" Koji pointed out. Zoe frowned.

"Yes but did you forget? I am a ghost. What can he do to me? I'm already dead." Zoe explained sadly. Koji sighed and rolled his eyes. Davis looked at Koji.

"She has a point dude." Davis said. Koji glared at Davis.

"Shut it human. With Troika gone I can easily kill you if want." Koji threatened. He needed to think and did not want a human to say he was wrong. Davis gave a quiet yelp and Koji's words but courage and curiosity gave strength to his spirit and shrugged.

"No you wouldn't." Davis dared to let those words slip out of his mouth. Koji growled in frustration.

"Try me." Koji muttered. He raised his head and looked at Zoe.

"Fine but don't make him come over here. If anything get him away from us. Outside even." Zoe smiled and winked.

"Gotcha Koji! Thank you!" Zoe disappeared from their sight. Koji shifted a little as he felt his brother move in his sleep. Riku had grabbed another guard and easily killed him the same way as the last. He was about to go for the rest but stopped as Zoe appeared in front of him. She glared at him and placed her hands on to her hips.

"Riku! Stop this right now!" She commanded. Riku advanced towards her until they were only a couple of inches away. He raised his hand and swiftly tried to slash her side. When nothing happened his eyes narrowed and he tried to slash her again only this time he aimed for her throat. Once again nothing happened and he was stood still as he watched Zoe just stand there. His eyes narrowed even more and he snarled. Zoe flinched at how scratchy and deep his voice sounded compared to how it was before. Riku simply walked right through her and began to walk away. Zoe turned red in anger and quickly flew right up into Riku's face.

"Now hold it right there mister!" Zoe shouted. She placed her hands back on to her hips and gave him a nasty look.

"You will NOT take another step! You may not be able to control your body right now Riku but what about later when your little episode is over? Do you think Troika would want this? You to be so upset? You'll be putting yourself back into danger if you continue to do this! Troika's death will be in vein!" Zoe noticed that Riku would freeze and frown every time she mentioned Troika. It would only be a second but it was better than nothing.

"You are still in there Riku! Snap out of it! Matto is dead and those guards ran off! There is nothing else to kill!" Zoe stated. She regretted saying that because right after her sentence Riku turned his head to look at Koji and Davis. Zoe's eyes widened and she flailed her arms into the air to get Riku's attention back on her. Riku completely ignored Zoe and fully turned the other way. Zoe gasped when Riku began walking towards her friends.

"Koji! Run for it! He's coming your way! Run!" Zoe called out as loud as she could.

'_I have to slow him down!_' Zoe looked around her surroundings and smiled as she found a bunch of wood and other materials that had fallen off the wall when Riku's wings tore through it. Koji's eyes widened when he heard Zoe giving them the warning that Riku was headed there way. His eyes narrowed and he cursed loudly.

"Damn that girl! I told her not to have him come near us!" Koji quickly gave Kouichi to Davis and glared at the brunette.

"Take Kouichi and run! I'm counting on you not to screw up on this, human." Koji ordered. Davis' eyes widened.

"But what about you?" Davis asked in concern for Koji. Said vampire turned around and glared at Riku whom was slowly approaching them.

"Hopefully Riku was never too innocent." Koji hissed. Davis gave him a confused look.

"Innocent?" Davis asked. Koji growled.

"I'll tell you later! Just get Kouichi out of here!" Davis nodded his head and propped Kouichi on to his back. Once comfortable Davis turned around and ran off leaving Koji to deal with Riku.

Takuya barked happily as he got out of the building in one piece. The sirens could not be heard from outside and Takuya thanked the gods about it. The moment he was outside he had hugged Yari and licked her cheek. Yari was equally happy to see Takuya safe and sound. They stood there holding each other for a good minute before Takuya quickly pulled away, much to Yari's displeasure.

"I almost forgot! Did the others make it out okay?" Takuya asked. Yari frowned and lowered her head. Takuya frowned and looked back at the building.

'_Koji, Kouichi, Zoe, Riku, and Troika…Please be alright._' Takuya whimpered softly.

"I'm giving them ten minutes." Takuya stated calmly. Yari nodded.

Koji jumped out of the way as Riku had attempted to land a kick. With gentle steps Koji jumped backwards until he was close to Zoe.

"You just had to go and be annoying." Koji said. His sentence held restrained anger as he kept his eyes on Riku. Koji's eyes turned red and he got into a defense stance. Zoe gulped.

"So uh…what are you gonna do to defeat him?" Zoe asked. Koji glared at her.

"You got him to go after us and you're not even going to help?!"

"Well what can I do?! I am a ghost! The most I can do is fling stuff at him!" Koji shrugged.

"Better than nothing." Koji mumbled. His eyes went back to where Riku was only to see an empty area. Koji quickly looked behind him just in time to get punched in the face. Zoe shrieked as she saw Riku's fist make contact with Koji's face. The younger twin flew backwards and skidded on to the floor before making a complete stop.

"Koji!" Zoe shouted. Koji groaned as he slowly got back on to his feet. Riku was instantly in Koji's face causing the twin to yelp. Riku quickly latched his grip around Koji's neck and raised him into the air. Koji kicked his legs, trying to feel the ground but when that failed he tried opening his wings. The collided with the wall and bent oddly.

'_Shit that's right this hallway is too narrow!_' Koji mentally cursed. He grabbed on to Riku's hand and clawed at it. He felt his face heat up as lack of air became an issue.

"Ri…ku…" Koji wheezed. Koji's eyes trailed to the ceiling as he tried to find some way to breathe. Just as he thought he would slip into a deep sleep he felt his body shake and then be dropped to the floor. He gasped and coughed as air filled his lungs. He looked up to see Riku glaring at Zoe. She raised her hand up to Riku and another chunk of the broken wall was hurled at Riku.

"Leave Koji alone!" Zoe commanded. Riku snarled and ducked before the debris could hit him. Koji stumbled to his knees and calmed his body down enough to take regular breaths of air. He closed his wings and allowed them to hide back into his body. His gaze focused on Riku.

'_Damn. When is he going to calm down?_'

Davis sprinted for the door that led outside. So far he had been lucky enough to escape without anyone finding him. Though there had only been too close for comfort moment when he thought he would get caught but luckily Riku's outburst of anger had made the guards from before tell everyone to get out. Once Davis was outside and he could feel the sun he bent over slightly and began to pant. Never in his life had he expect to do things like this. After taking a few more breaths of air he slowly stood straight and looked around. His eyes widened when he saw a group of people glaring at him.

"Werewolves…" Davis yelped under his breath. One of the werewolves gave a small howl before speaking.

"What do we have here? A no good human!" The other werewolves barked in response.

'_Why is everyone think I'm evil!?_' Davis looked down at himself and mentally hit his head.

'_I am wearing a guard outfit…duh._' Davis gulped and backed up a bit.

"N-now listen! I don't want to cause any trouble!" Davis stated. Forgetting all about Kouichi being on his back, Davis raised his hands in front of his face and frantically waved them around. Having nothing to keep the vampires weight on Davis' back Kouichi's limp body tumbled on to the ground.

"Kouichi!" Davis gasped. He turned to look at Kouichi.

"…mmm…ow." Kouichi softly mumbled as he began to waken from his slumber. The werewolves began to circle Davis and Kouichi, their barking and growling getting worse. Takuya heard the commotion and pushed through the crowd. His eyes widened when he saw Kouichi next to a human. Kouichi, still half asleep, looked at Davis.

"Davis? Are we outside already?" Takuya entered the circle and walked over to Davis. The other werewolves calmed down and waited their orders from either Takuya or Yari. Davis flinched when he saw Takuya approach him. Takuya looked at Kouichi.

"Kouichi it's me Takuya. Are you alright?" Takuya asked. Kouichi looked at Takuya and smiled, now fully awake.

"Takuya! You're safe!" Kouichi stood up and gave Takuya a quick hug.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now are you okay? Why are you with this human?" Takuya asked as the hug was released. Kouichi looked at Davis and then the whole area. Kouichi looked back at Takuya.

"Don't worry about him. His name is Davis and he helped me and Troika escape until we found Koji and Zoe." Kouichi looked at Davis.

"Speaking of which…Davis where are the others? The last I remember Koji gave me my pill and I fell asleep." Davis frowned and he looked at the ground. Kouichi's eyes widened.

"Wha-what's that face for? They are going to come out of this building any second…right?" Kouichi asked once more. Davis sighed.

"Well…on our way we met up with Riku. And he was being chased by guards and one of the scientists that had forced him to drink some of the Amp stuff. And I don't really know what happened because I was in the back but basically Troika is dead and Riku went all crazy and started killing the guards and Koji told me to get you out of the area while he distracted Riku. Zoe is with Koji too." Davis explained as calmly as he could. Kouichi gasped on nearly every word Davis had said.

"Troi-Troika is…is dead?!" Kouichi could not believe what he was hearing but in Davis' eyes all Kouichi could see was the truth. Kouichi clenched his fists and frowned.

"…I'm going in." Kouichi stated. He turned towards the building. Davis grabbed Kouichi's shoulder's.

"Are you nuts? You can't go back there! Riku was going nuts in there! Even Koji didn't want to be anywhere near him!" Kouichi jerked himself out of Davis' grip and gave him a stern look.

"All the more reason to go back in. Koji needs me. I can feel it." Davis shot his hands in the air.

"But he told me to bring you outside! He doesn't want you in there!" Davis argued some more. Kouichi just shook his head.

"I'm still going." Kouichi responded.

"You don't even know where they are right now!" Davis shouted. Kouichi closed his eyes.

"I'm not going to use knowledge… I'm going to use instinct." Said Kouichi before running into the building. Davis placed his hands on his head and tugged on his head.

"Koji is going to kill me! That's the last thing I need!" Takuya laughed and rested a hand on Davis' shoulder.

"Relax. Kouichi rarely ever does what Koji tells him to. I'll go with Kouichi and make sure he doesn't get hurt. You just wait out here." Takuya looked at all of his comrades and waved his hand in the air.

"Hey this kid is cool with me so don't hurt him! He is actually pretty nice!" Takuya shouted before running after Kouichi. Davis watched him leave and then looked around. The werewolves smiled at Davis before backing away and doing their own little thing to kill time. Davis turned back to the building and sighed.

"…I'm bored."

Zoe gasped as she ran out of things to chuck at Riku. Said vampire smirked before turning back to Koji. By now Koji was already on his feet and ready to fight. Koji charged at Riku and threw his right fist at Riku's face. His hit connected and Riku tumbled to the floor. However he quickly snatched Koji's ankle and pulled him out from under his feet. Koji couldn't help but cry out in pain when the back of his head slammed into the floor before being hung upside down.

"Damn…it." Koji muttered as his vision got blurry. He stared at the floor while trying to come up with a way out of Riku's grip. His bandana fell on to the floor and Koji hissed when he saw a large red blotch covering the blue on his bandana.

'_Did I crack my head? I must have…Maybe this is why I'm so dizzy…I have to get out of this grip but my body doesn't want to move. I most likely hit a nerve. C'mon Koji move! You have an open wound to the head while being held upside down…I can't have blood rushing to my head!_' Zoe panicked when she saw Riku pull up Koji. The noise Koji made startled her but now that he wasn't moving she was worrying and franticly trying to find some way to help. She flew over to the scene and grabbed Koji's bandana. She flew up into Riku's face and shoved the bloody piece of cloth into his face. Riku jumped back in shock and dropped Koji. He fell on to the floor roughly but still did not move. Zoe hovered above Koji and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Koji? Are you with me?" Zoe asked. Koji groaned and slowly lifted his head.

"I think the wind was knocked out of me." Koji coughed out. He slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He looked at his hand and sighed when he saw it covered in blood. Zoe gasped.

"Koji you are bleeding! You should stay down!" Koji looked at Zoe and smirked.

"Please. This won't kill me. It will slow me down but I'm a fast healer. It will be better in an hour." Riku pulled the bandana off and lunged for Koji and Zoe. The two gasped when they thought they were goners but at the last second they saw Takuya tackle Riku to the ground. Zoe smiled.

"Takuya! You're okay!" Zoe laughed with joy. Kouichi came up behind Zoe and Koji and knelt down next to them.

"Koji are you okay!?" Kouichi put his hands on Koji's shoulders and gave him a worried expression. Koji jumped a bit as Kouichi words were a little too loud.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." Koji lied. He was very dizzy and could barely keep himself up. Kouichi frowned and looked at Zoe. She shook her head.

"He's hurt. The back of his head is bleeding." Koji glared at Zoe. Kouichi's eyes narrowed and he glared at Koji.

"You're hurt and you lied about it!" Kouichi scolded. Koji flinched.

"Look Kouichi it'll heal soon. You know I'm a fast healer." Koji defended himself the best he could. Kouichi just shook his head and sighed in frustration. He tore his short in several directions until he had a long piece of cloth.

"Yes but it doesn't mean it can't get infected. This'll do until we get home." Kouichi muttered as he soon wrapped the cloth around Koji's head a couple of times, making sure the wound was safely covered. He tied the cloth together and smiled.

"There. That will also stop the bleeding a bit." Koji glared at Kouichi.

"It was fine before." There was a loud thud noise and the three jumped. They looked over at the fight to see that Riku had pried Takuya off and flung the wolf boy against the wall. Takuya whimpered pitifully as he tried to stand up. Kouichi quickly stood up.

"Takuya!" Kouichi shouted as he ran over to his friend. Kouichi helped Takuya sit up.

"Takuya are you okay?" Kouichi asked. Takuya winced and licked his paw.

"I think I hit it wrong. It hurts…" Takuya whimpered again. Kouichi stood up and glared at Riku.

"Riku knock it off! You need to calm down. I know you can do it." Kouichi's words were kind and gentle. Riku stopped what he was doing and looked at Kouichi.

"Riku. Please don't do this. Calm down. Do you really think Troika would want you doing this to us?" Kouichi asked. Koji nodded and slowly stood up.

"Riku the last thing Troika said to you. What was it? Didn't he say that even though you would be without him he wanted you to be yourself? I highly doubt this is how you normally are." Koji added. Riku glared at the twins before turning around to look at Troika's body. Riku's body shook as he tried to hold in tears. His eyes returned to normal and he almost immediately fell to his knees. The twins looked at each other, both with a surprised look on their faces.

"That actually worked." Kouichi said in shock. Koji nodded knowing exactly what Kouichi was thinking.

"I didn't think it would work either." Koji admitted. Kouichi frowned and looked at Riku sadly. Riku was on his hands and knees, crying, not even caring that other people were around. Kouichi walked over to Riku and knelt beside him.

"Hey…We should get out of here before more people show up. We'll get Troika out of here too and give him a nice grave. Anything you want." Kouichi said as he tried to cheer up Riku. The red head nodded and took a deep breath. He raised his head and wiped his eyes. He moved closer to Troika's body and gave it a quick hug before carefully picking it up. Koji and Zoe walked over to Takuya and helped him stand. Everyone looked around before walking towards the exit. Koji and Kouichi in lead, followed by Takuya and Riku with Zoe at the back. As the others exited the building they were greeted by the werewolves and Davis. Davis smiled with relief when he saw everyone outside and safe. He looked at Riku and then Troika.

'_Poor Troika…I wish he wasn't dead._' Davis looked at the ground. Yari ran up to Takuya and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Takuya laughed nervously.

"I sprained my wrist but other than that I'm okay." Yari pouted but sighed.

"You always seem to get hurt." Yari barked. Riku looked at the twins.

"I better get going." He muttered softly. Koji and Kouichi looked at Riku.

"Do you want any help with Troika?" Kouichi asked. Riku shook his head.

"Nah. I got to do this by myself." Koji and Kouichi nodded. They waved goodbye as Riku spread his wings and took off. Troika's extra weight didn't seem to cause any falter in Riku's flying abilities. Kouichi sighed and smiled.

"He'll be alright. I can tell." Kouichi said as he looked at Koji. The younger twin just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever. I just hope that never happens again." Koji dug through his pockets and handed the blue jar to Kouichi.

"Here. Close the cap tighter next time though." Koji smirked when Kouichi quickly snatched the jar from Koji. Kouichi put the jar away and sighed again. Koji raised an eyebrow.

"You sure have been making that noise a lot." Koji noted. Kouichi looked at Koji.

"Thank you Koji. And I'm sorry…" Kouichi looked at the ground. Koji frowned.

"What are you sorry for?" Koji asked. Kouichi stared at his shoes.

"Well…when I was inside the dungeon I kept thinking that you wouldn't come to save me. I doubted you. That's why I'm apologizing." Koji shook his head.

"Kouichi sometimes you think the most negative things. Of course I would come after you. We both would risk our lives for each other. That's would we practically live for!" Kouichi smiled and held his head up.

"Yeah I know! Now lets go home! I need to properly take care of your wound." Takuya used his good hand to wave at the twins.

"Hey you guys! I got to get going! I'll see you tomorrow though, kay bye!" Takuya shouted as he led his pack back into hiding. Koji scowled.

"He will never leave us alone." Koji hissed. Kouichi laughed and opened his wings.

"C'mon Koji. I'll race you home!" Koji smirked and opened his wings.

"Alright but I'll win." Koji teased as he flew off. Zoe quickly went in front of Kouichi's face.

"I'm following you." She said. Kouichi rolled his eyes.

"What do I care? It's not like you have any other place to go." Kouichi replied before quickly following Koji. Zoe sighed and disappeared, heading for the twins' home.

* * *

Alright! Chapter 15 is up and running! Woot! Sorry for making you all wait out there! I didn't want to rush myself and make this chapter bad but I think it happened anyway...  
Try to enjoy it!


	16. The Plot Thinnens

Zoe got there first. Hovering over the doorway she waited patiently. She could see the twins a good mile away.

'_They have equal speed. I don't think either of them are gonna win._' She watched in amusement when both twins had placed their hands on the door. They both sighed and scratched the back of their heads.

"Damn Kouichi. A tie again." Koji muttered while taking out his keys. Kouichi nodded and frowned.

"That means we still haven't been getting stronger." Kouichi concluded. Zoe rolled her eyes and hovered above Kouichi.

"Maybe you both have been getting stronger but at the same time. I think you guys are pretty strong. Especially when you work together." Zoe commented. Koji just shook his head and opened the door. As the three entered the home Koji immediately began picking up the broken window glass.

"Damn humans thinking they could go and break windows for shits and giggles." Koji complained softly. Kouichi walked into his room and set his medication back on his dresser.

"Maybe now things can get back to normal." Kouichi sighed and picked up his brush. His wings flexed outwards and Kouichi began to brush them. Zoe appeared in the doorway and raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to brush your wings a lot." Zoe commented. Kouichi glanced at Zoe and stopped brushing.

"Something wrong with that?" Zoe shook her head.

"No not really. I just notice that you like to keep your wings soft and nice." She watched as Kouichi went back to brushing his wings.

"Does Koji brush his wings? His wings look different than yours." Kouichi shook his head.

"Koji's wings are made so he doesn't have to brush them. He just flaps them and they go back into place all by themselves." Kouichi explained. Zoe pouted.

"If you guys are twins than why is his wings different than yours?" Zoe asked. Kouichi rolled his eyes and turned to Zoe.

"No set of wings are the same. The wings form base on a persons physical appearance and their personalities. Even if you were to clone a vampire the clones wings will look different. It may only be slight but it is still a difference." Zoe smiled at Kouichi's explanation.

"So it's like snowflakes!"

"…If you want to put it that way, yes." Kouichi continued brushing his wings for a good ten minutes before setting the brush down and going into the living room with Zoe behind him. Kouichi looked over at his brother whom had just entered the living room through their kitchen.

"So Koji what's the damage report?" Kouichi asked as he watched his brother throw away more glass.

"Not too bad. They certainly could have done a lot worse. We just need to go and buy more window glass is all." Koji sighed.

"Probably is the cheapest fix yet." Kouichi added. Zoe watched the two interact before a thought popped into her head.

"Hey how can you two afford to buy stuff let alone own a house?" The twins looked at Zoe and then each other.

"Uh…It's called having a job. We are technically old enough to have one." Koji muttered.

"We are not bums you know." He placed his hands at his sides. Zoe raised her hand to place her index finger to her lips.

"But you two look too young to have jobs. At least jobs that could keep this big house running along with utilities and all that." Kouichi smiled.

"As far as everyone else knows we are eighteen with high school diploma's and collage degrees." Zoe pouted.

"And how do you guys get away with this?" Koji groaned.

"If we tell you will you stop asking questions?" Zoe smiled at Koji and nodded.

"Each vampire gets only one special ability in their lifetime. My ability is that I can place fake memories in anyone's head. I have to be at least a foot in front of them and they have to keep eye contact with me during the entire thing. It's not as easy as it looks." Zoe giggled.

"I get it now! So you just make people believe they remember whatever you want them to! That has to get handy!" Zoe looked at Kouichi.

"Koji's power sounds fun! What's yours? I bet you have an even better power!" Kouichi looked at the ground.

"Not really…" Kouichi admitted softly. Zoe frowned.

"Really? I doubt it! C'mon and out with it! Any power is cool!" Kouichi sighed.

"I can track down anyone I have met before to their exact location." Zoe gasped.

"That's so cool! Can you show me?" Zoe asked. Koji's eyes narrowed.

"Kouichi doesn't use his power." Koji stated harshly. Kouichi frowned and looked up at Koji.

"There is no need for his power so it's useless." Koji hissed and he walked to his room. Kouichi lowered his head back to the ground. Zoe looked at Kouichi.

"Koji didn't have to be so mean. I don't think your power is useless." Zoe cooed as she tried to comfort Kouichi. The vampire shook his head and looked up.

"He doesn't mean it…He's just trying to protect me." Zoe's curiosity flared up once more.

"Protect you from what?"

"…I can't remember. I could never remember. All I know is that I tried using my power when I was too little to be able to control it and something bad happened. I wish I knew but Koji has sworn to never tell me."

"Well you should be old enough to try it now." Kouichi shook his head.

"I don't want to. I wouldn't even know how anyway." Zoe sighed.

"Oh well. Maybe someday you will use it again and it will be awesome!" Kouichi looked at Zoe.

"You really want to see how our powers work." Zoe nodded.

"I think it is cool that you guys get to have powers. Now I'm curious what Riku's power would be." Zoe muttered quietly. Kouichi yawned loudly, showing his small vampire fangs. He blinked as exhaustion quickly hit him hard.

"What time is it?" He yawned once more, catching Zoe's attention. She looked outside.

"Well it is really dark out. I would have to say maybe eight? Nine even." Kouichi muttered a thank you before walking to his own room. He quickly changed into a pair of pajama's before slipping into his soft sheets.

'_It almost feels a little weird to go to bed after everything that has happened. I can't help but feel we forgot something too…hm oh well. It's late for me and I will probably remember in the morning._' Kouichi turned off his bed lamp and snuggled deeper into his sheets. He smiled softly before closing his eyes and drifting off to a deep sleep.

-dream-

"_Koji!" A small Kouichi squealed in joy and grabbed his brother's hand._

"_There's someone I want you to meet but you have to promise not to tell mommy and daddy." Koji let Kouichi drag him outside, curious by his brother's excitement._

"_Alright Kouichi I won't tell them. Just tell me who are you dragging me to?" Kouichi looked at his brother and smiled._

"_A girl! Remember last week how I got lost and then found you, mommy, and daddy?" Koji nodded. Kouichi turned his head back to look where he was going._

"_Well I met this girl while trying to find you guys and she helped me! If it wasn't for her I would have never found you! She is really, really nice! And she is an angel!" Koji's eyes widen and he immediately pulled away from Kouichi._

"_Now hold it." Koji's sudden jerk caused Kouichi to stop and look at him._

"_Didn't mom and dad tell us not to go anywhere near angels?" Koji asked as he crossed his arms. Kouichi frowned and shrugged._

"_They also told us not to go near werewolves but you made friends with Takuya." Kouichi pouted._

"_And I still didn't tell them about Takuya." Koji smirked and held out his hand._

"_Good point Kouichi. Alright let's meet this friend of yours." Kouichi giggled and took Koji's hand. _

"_She is really cool!" Kouichi shouted before dragging Koji back to where he first met Kari. Kouichi let go of Koji's hand and ran over to the swings. Koji looked around before following Kouichi. The twins sat on the swings and stared at the sun as it was about to set. Koji looked at Kouichi._

"_So where is she?" He asked. Kouichi smiled._

"_Hold on to your pants Koji! She'll be here!" They waited for about seven more minutes before they heard a gasp from behind them. _

"_Kouichi! You did come! I thought you wouldn't!" Kouichi turned around and smiled and Kari._

"_Kari! You made it!" Kouichi jumped off the swing and gave Kari a quick hug. He turned over to Koji._

"_Kari this is my brother Koji. Koji, this is Kari!" Kouichi watched as Koji got off the swing and walked up to Kari._

"_So you're the famous Kari that Kouichi wouldn't shut up about." Koji smirked at Kari and held out his hand._

"_Nice to meet ya'." Kari smiled and took Koji's hand, giving it a small shake before letting go._

"_It is a pleasure to meet you too, Koji." Kari giggled when she saw Koji's face turn a light shade of red. She looked at Kouichi._

"_So you were talking about me huh?" Kouichi blushed and rubbed the back of his head._

"_Uh yeah but only good things!" Kouichi stuttered out. Kari laughed lightly._

"_We only got to hang out for like ten minutes. Was there really only good things to say about me for an entire week?" Kouichi turned even deeper red and he looked at the ground. Kari smiled and raised her hand to pat Kouichi's shoulder._

"_I'm flattered. Hey you guys! It's still bright out enough for me to hang out for a little bit. Since we are already at the park let's play!" Both twins looked at Kari and nodded in excitement. Kari looked around the playground equipment and smiled._

"_It's perfect to play lava! You have to stay on the equipment and you can't touch the ground or else you'll burn up! And we can't use our wings. That just makes things too easy and boring!" Kari shouted as she head for the monkey bars. The twins shouted in joy as they chased after her. In the middle of their game they had completely lost track of time and soon it grew dark. Kari slid down the noodle shaped slide while Koji and Kouichi were on the monkey bars. Koji hanged upside and Kouichi decided to stand up on top of the bars to get as high as he could. Kari got off the slide and gasped as she saw stars in the sky._

"_OH NO!" Kari yelped loudly. Both twins jumped in surprise when they heard Kari in distress. Koji looked at Kari._

"_What?" He asked. Kari walked over to the twins._

"_It's past sunset! I'm gonna get in trouble if I don't head home soon!" Kari explained. Koji frowned and dropped down from the monkey bars. Kouichi was about to jump down himself but lost his balance and slipped. He fell backwards and hit the back of his head against one of the bars before falling face first into the dirt. Koji and Kari gasped when they saw Kouichi hit the ground. Kouichi sat up slowly and rubbed the back of his head. He winced and pulled his hand away. Blood was splotched on his palm and he began to cry. Koji and Kari ran over to Kouichi and knelt beside him._

"_Kouichi are you okay?" Kari asked in concern. Kouichi clung to Koji and kept crying. Koji looked at Kouichi's hand and hissed._

"_Your head is bleeding! Why are you always getting hurt? Aw man! If mom and dad find out that you got hurt they'll never let us go out alone again!" Kari looked at the back of Kouichi's head._

"_It doesn't look too bad. I bet I can fix it!" Kari placed her hands on Kouichi's wound earning a yelp from the older twin. Koji looked at Kari._

"_That's right. Mom and dad told us that angels have the ability to heal." Kouichi stopped crying and lightly tapped his head. He sighed in relief when there was no blood. Kari pulled away and smiled._

"_There! All better! I gotta go now! Are you gonna be here next week too?" Kari asked. The twins stood up and nodded. Koji helped Kari up._

"_We would love to be here next week! Same time, same place?" Koji asked. Kari smiled._

"_Of course! There's no better place than the spot where you meet new friends!" Kari gave the twins a quick hug before opening her pure white feathery wings. She gave them one last smile before flying high into the air until she couldn't be seen. Koji looked at Kouichi and smirked._

"_So that's what got you in a better mood!" Koji teased. Kouichi gave Koji a confused look._

"_What are you talking about?" Kouichi questioned as he started to head home. Koji followed casually._

"_Oh don't act like you don't know! Ever since last week you have been a completely different person. You're even being nicer to Takuya which is amazing since you hated him before. Now you consider him as a friend." Kouichi pouted._

"_Just because I made a friend doesn't mean my entire personality has changed." Koji laughed._

"_Well no not that really. You still hate carrots and for some odd reason you still watch Oprah. But I mean you're more open minded. Before you would push Takuya into the dirt and threaten him. Now you help him up when he trips, you share your food with him, and you compliment him on the smallest things." Kouichi rolled his eyes._

"_Okay, okay. I get what you mean. I'm being nicer. I just don't have the motivation to be mean. Takes too much out of me. I want to be a nicer person." Kouichi admitted as he walked to the front steps of their home. Koji opened the door and smiled as their mom picked him up. Kouichi laughed and ran in just to get picked up by their dad._

"_Mommy! Daddy! We're home! All by ourselves!" Kouichi cheered. Their father rubbed Kouichi's head while their mom gave Koji a kiss on the forehead._

-end dream-

Kouichi opened his eyes and shuffled through his sheets to get near the edge. He glanced at the clock.

"…Ten fifty-eight…" Kouichi blinked before getting out of bed and dressed. He walked out of his room and down the hallway to be greeted by the usual living room. Koji and Zoe were on the couch arguing about what channel to keep the TV on.

'_Was that a dream? It felt more like a memory but I can't seem to remember it so well now…_' Kouichi just shrugged and walked over to Koji and Zoe. Koji turned his head.

"Morning Kouichi. You sure woke up late. I am actually up before you for once." Kouichi shrugged once more and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Walking back to the living room he sighed.

"Yeah well my body needed the sleep." Kouichi muttered as he took a sip. Koji examined Kouichi's face carefully.

"Well from the looks of those bags under your eyes I say you didn't get any sleep." Kouichi pulled the cup away from his lips and blinked.

"Huh…Well I had a weird dream last night." Kouichi walked over to the couch and sat down. He stared at the TV screen. Koji and Zoe looked at Kouichi, both curious.

"What was your dream about Kouichi?" Koji asked. Kouichi shrugged.

"It felt like a memory…Mom and Dad were in it. And this girl was in it." Kouichi shook his head and exhaled his breath.

"I-I don't know. I can't really remember it now." Zoe shrugged and turned back to the screen. Koji turned his head to the screen but kept his eyes on Kouichi.

'_Is Kouichi gaining his memories? Sounds like it, at least they are trying to break through. I better keep a closer watch on Kouichi just in case. If he remembers what happened to mother and father I'll have a whole new problem on my hands._' Koji's thoughts were interrupted when there was a loud knock on their front door. Koji rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Takuya…" He muttered as he got off the couch. Koji opened the front door and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it now Takuya?" Koji asked slightly annoyed. Takuya was standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"I took my new friend shopping to get him a new look!" Takuya shouted. Koji tapped his foot impatiently but decided to humor Takuya.

"New friend?" He asked coldly. Takuya nodded and moved out of the way to reveal Davis.

"He looks a lot better now!" Takuya stated. Koji glanced up and down Davis' outfit and sighed. Davis was now wearing a long sleeve, flame jacket that had a white fuzzy collar. A pale looking shirt could be seen underneath the jacket since Davis preferred it open. Yellow gloves, and brown baggy shorts. Orange looking shoes and to top it all off, a pair of goggles that rested on Davis' forehead. Koji's eyes twitched when he saw the goggles.

"Wow Takuya…Could you make him look any more like you?" Koji mocked. Takuya's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about? It's totally original!" Takuya barked loudly. Kouichi appeared behind Koji, curious to what was going on. His eyes widened when he saw Davis.

"I think I'm seeing double." Kouichi muttered. Davis looked at Kouichi and smiled.

"Hi Kouichi! Glad to see everything is going great!" Kouichi smiled.

"Glad to see you are wearing an even more ridiculous outfit." Davis laughed nervously.

"Haha very funny. Yeah that place really cramped my style so I quit." Kouichi nodded and looked at Koji.

"Well? Are you going to be rude all day or are you going to let them inside?" Koji rolled his eyes at Kouichi's sarcastic tone of voice and moved out of the doorway. Takuya smiled at Kouichi before dragging Davis inside the house. Koji closed the door behind them. Zoe gasped and smiled.

"Davis! I knew I was forgetting something! We left without you yesterday didn't we?" Zoe placed her finger to her lip. Davis sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah. You did. But luckily Takuya isn't hard to find and I knew if I was with him I'd find you guys." Davis laughed. Koji walked over to Davis and glared at him. Davis stopped laughing and looked at Koji.

"Okay so now what did I do to piss you off?" Davis asked. Kouichi and Takuya looked at Koji.

"You didn't piss me off. I just don't trust you still. You are human." Koji crossed his arms. Davis rolled his eyes.

"Well that's just peachy. I'm not here to trick you guys ya know. I am well aware that even if I try that bull crap you would kill me in a split second." Koji sighed.

"Fine then. If you are going to be near us and know about us then there are some rules you will have to obey. Do I make myself clear?" Koji hissed. Davis swallowed some saliva loudly as the word, rules, sent a shiver down his spine.

"Rules?"

* * *

HIYA! Wow it has been sometime since I updated huh? Well I had a lot to do with my friends so I have been busy! I am so sorry though for the long wait! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!


	17. Idiot says what?

Koji nodded.

"Yes rules. You think a human can walk around knowing of our existence freely?" Koji questioned. Davis thought about it and shook his head.

"I guess you have a point. Okay what are these rules?" He asked nervously. Kouichi laughed.

"Don't worry Davis! There aren't that many rules! Just the very important stuff!" Kouichi reassured. Koji nodded.

"Number one rule is that no one else must know about us creatures. ALL of us. That includes elves, werewolves, you name it." Davis nodded.

"And the others?" He asked.

"Okay, and you can't ask us to turn you into a vampire or a werewolf. It's just weird and disturbing. And you can't come with us when we do our things okay? That is when we go feeding and we will not be flying you anywhere. Takuya won't be running you anywhere." Koji finished and took a deep breath. Davis sighed.

"So pretty much act like I have never met you guys." Takuya nodded.

"Correct." Takuya smiled. Kouichi walked back to the living room and sat down. Koji blinked and looked at Kouichi.

"Hey Kouichi did you take your pill today?" Koji asked. Kouichi shook his head.

"No I completely forgot. Thanks for reminding me." Kouichi got off the couch and headed for his room. Davis watched Kouichi leave and looked at everyone.

"Kouichi takes pills? For what?" Koji looked at Davis and scoffed.

"None of your business." Koji hissed as he went to take the vacant spot on the couch. Davis looked at Takuya and Zoe and they both sighed.

"We'll tell you later okay Davis?" Takuya whispered. Davis sighed.

"Alright I guess it is their family secrets. Anyway, what do you guys want to do today?" Davis smiled as he tried to change the subject. Zoe looked outside and she gasped.

"It's snowing outside!" She shouted as she went to a window. Davis blinked and walked over to her with Takuya following right behind him.

"What?" Both boys questioned in unison. Zoe smiled.

"Look!" She pointed at the window. Davis gasps while Takuya groans.

"Yes!"

"No!" The brunettes paused and looked at each other.

"Wait what?" Davis puffed out his cheeks.

"Takuya how can you hate the snow?" Takuya growled.

"It's wet and cold and makes my fur stick together and I get all itchy! Okay?" Takuya shudders. Zoe and Davis looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Zoe shook her head and looked at Takuya.

"You know Takuya that is a weird reason to hate snow. It's fun to play in and you can make wondrous things with it." Zoe stated. She made her point by waving her arms in the air.

"Like an Angel!" She finished. Takuya snarled.

"Yes well Angels and other creatures don't mix well." Davis blinked.

"Do Angels really exist?" Davis asked. Takuya nodded.

"Yes. Only they stay up in heaven. It's the only safe place for them with all the hate going on. The only time they come down to earth is during the daytime and when they have to pick up a soul that's ready to go to heaven." Davis looked at Zoe and chuckled.

"So when are you going to heaven?" Zoe glared at Davis.

"When I'm ready! My mother's birthday is coming up and I want to give her a gift before I go. Is that so wrong?" Zoe huffed and disappeared. The two boys blinked before looking around. Takuya yelped suddenly when he felt something heavy and cold smack him in the back of his head.

"What the hell!?" Takuya barked. He turned around and saw Zoe laughing. She was holding a second snowball in her other hand. Davis' eyes widened.

"You are not throwing that at me!" He shrieked.

"Maybe I will, and maybe I won't!" Zoe giggled. She chucked the snowball at Davis who dodged it horribly. The snowball managed to smack him in the face causing him to fall backwards and on to the floor.

"Wha-! Why did you do that?" Davis asked as he slowly stood up and wiped the extra snow off him. Zoe sighed.

"That was payback for what you said to me. Or can you not remember stuff that happens two minutes ago?" She looked over at the hallway and smiled as the twins came back. She clasped her hands together and laughed.

"Koji Kouichi it's snowing outside! Can we go out and play in the snow? Please?" She begged. The twins looked at each other before looking at Zoe.

"Uh I guess we could." Kouichi looked at the brunettes.

"What do you say guys? Takuya I know you don't like the snow but it will only be for a little while." Davis smiled while Takuya scowled. Though their expressions were different their answers were the same.

"Okay." Though Davis' tone was much happier. Kouichi walked over to a closet and opened it.

"We're just lucky we have a lot of extra supplies." Kouichi muttered as he pulled out five winter coats. He paused and frowned.

'_Oh yeah that's right. Zoe is a ghost so this won't do any good._' Kouichi put one of the coats back and tossed a white and black one to Koji, a brown and black one to Takuya, a red and blue jacket to Davis and he gave himself a purple and white jacket. He then pulled out a box full of hats, earmuffs, gloves, and scarves.

"You guys can pick out your own stuff." Kouichi explained as he pulled out a pair of purple gloves and black earmuffs. Koji and Davis walked over to the bin and began looking for something they would like. Kouichi looked over at Takuya.

"Aren't you going to get some stuff?" He asked. Takuya shook his head.

"I already have a hat and gloves." Takuya raised a hand to show his gloves. Koji rolled his eyes as he pulled out a pair of deep blue gloves.

"Those aren't really made for winter you know." Takuya snarled.

"My hat and gloves are made just for my werewolf purposes and I'm not taking them off." Davis sighed as he stuffed a red hat on.

"Fine then. Be cold but don't complain about it." After satisfied with their choice of hat, gloves, and scarves they went outside. Kouichi smiled in awe as the many, tiny crystals floated to the ground.

"There's so much snow! How long do you think it has been snowing?" Kouichi asked as he scooped some off the ground. Takuya shrugged.

"It wasn't snowing when Davis and I got here." Zoe frowned.

"That's not enough time to get this much snow is it?" She looked at the boys. Koji sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe we had a blizzard and now it's finally calming down." Davis looked at Koji.

"A blizzard for only two hours? Hm…maybe. Mother nature sure gets confusing." Davis was about to continue until a large snowball whacked him upside the head.

"-OW! Hey who threw that?!" Davis glared at the four. Kouichi started laughing.

"It's just snow Davis. We are supposed to play in it not think how it got on the ground!" Kouichi scooped up another clump of snow and chucked it at Davis who quickly dodged it. Koji ran away from the others and quickly started pushing snow against itself.

"Koji what are you doing?" Takuya asked.

"I'm building a fort! What does it look like?" Kouichi's eyes widened.

"Ah! That's right!" He turned to Zoe.

"We have to make an indestructible fort!" Zoe smiled.

"I'm on it!" She began working on their fort while Kouichi packed snow together.

"Great! I'll work on our ammunition!" Davis and Takuya ran over to Koji and helped him with the fort. They were outside for what seemed like hours chucking snow at each other and neither one of them gave up. Takuya jumped out from behind the fort and turned so his back was facing Zoe and Kouichi's territory.

"What is he doing?" Zoe asked. Kouichi shook his head.

"I don't know!" They watched as Takuya had bend over and placed his hands on the soft snow. Kouichi's eyes widened.

"Uh-Oh…" He hissed and slowly tried lowering himself behind their fort the best he could. Takuya began scraping at the earth in a digging motion, letting all the snow and debris be flung from underneath him and at Kouichi and Zoe.

"Crap!" Zoe yelped and quickly ducked beside Kouichi. They could feel the snow pounding against their fortress and all around them. The noise and vibrations stopped and Kouichi looked over to see if Takuya was gone.

"Zo-Zoe, he is back behind Koji's fortress. I think we are safe." Zoe nodded and slowly got up.

"If they wanna play rough…I'll play rough." Zoe muttered as she clenched her fists. Kouichi gave her a questioning look.

"What?" He got on his knees and frowned. Zoe raised her arms into the air as she controlled the snow. Kouichi watched as the unused snow around them rose into the air. She threw her arms at Takuya and the snow was hurled at the other team. Their laughter's of what Takuya had done were cut short as they felt snow pummel them so suddenly. They blinked and looked at each other.

"We look like snowmen…" Davis muttered as he began wiping snow off his face. Kouichi and Zoe laughed in hysteria when Takuya had stood up and wiped the snow off of him only to have it land on a still snowy Koji. Kouichi stopped laughing when he felt the wind pick up. He shivered and sneezed.

"I don't wanna be outside anymore you guys. I'm cold." Kouichi muttered. Zoe frowned and looked at Kouichi.

"Kouichi they are too far away to hear your muttering. You got to speak up." Zoe looked up at the sky.

"It's not cloudy anymore and I can see some stars forming. We must have been outside for quite some time. It's about time we go in." She sighed and walked over to the others.

"Hey you guys it's late and I think Kouichi doesn't want to be outside anymore." Koji looked at her and shook the snow off.

"Kay. Let's go inside then." Koji walked over to Kouichi.

"Hey how are you feeling?" He asked. Kouichi looked at him and shuddered.

"I think I got snow in my coat thanks to Takuya, and my gloves are wet." Kouichi replied as he took off a glove and rung it out to prove his point to Koji.

"Alright then. Let's go inside and get some hot cocoa and a fire started." Kouichi smiled and nodded.

"Good idea!" Kouichi walked over to the door and opened it.

"I'll get the hot cocoa!" Kouichi shouted as he took his wet winter clothes off. Takuya didn't waste any time getting inside. Koji was third to make it through the door while Davis and Zoe boredly walked inside. Zoe darted over to where Kouichi was and watched him.

"Kouichi why are you in the kitchen?" Zoe asked. Kouichi took out a gallon of milk and a container of hot chocolate mix.

"I'm making hot chocolate." Kouichi answered as he opened the cabinets for some mugs. Zoe frowned.

"Oh…well just remember that I can't have any since I'm a ghost." Kouichi blinked at Zoe's statement and slowly took out four mugs.

"I guess you're right." He muttered softly. Koji wandered into his living room and walked over to the fireplace. Takuya smiled and dragged Davis with him over to Koji.

"I love it when you use your fireplace! It makes this place feel more homey!" Koji rolled his eyes.

"Takuya why don't you go be useful and go get me the firewood from in the closet." The werewolf sighed and walked to the nearby closet and pulled out planks of wood.

"Most people keep their wood outside instead of a closet." Davis stated. Koji grabbed the wood from Takuya and started aligning them carefully in the fireplace.

"Yes well firewood can get wet when it's outside and it takes weeks for it to dry out. I don't have that kind of patience." Koji muttered as he pulled out a lighter and slowly got the fire to start. Kouichi smiled as he entered the living room carrying a tray of hot chocolate.

"Just in time for the cocoa you guys!" Kouichi set the tray onto the coffee table and let everyone grab their own mugs. For the rest of the night they just sat on the couch watching the fire, listening to the sudden cracks and pops the logs made every so often. Sipping their hot chocolate and enjoying the warmth from the fire. Kouichi stared at the flickering shadows that the fire created. They were dancing around the room, moving so rapidly but at the same time it was almost slow motion. The comforting feeling grew inside Kouichi as he sighed softly. His eyes were open only half way as he took in his surroundings.

'_Things finally feel normal…_' His words echoed in his head as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. The next few days passed by quickly. Takuya had been the first to wake up so he had the pleasure of waking everyone else up much to Koji's displeasure. They had been decorating the house for Christmas. Takuya and Davis took care of the inside decorations while Zoe and the twins did outside stuff. The entire chore took a couple of days and that's when Kouichi noticed Takuya and Zoe were gone.

"Hey Koji?"

"What Kouichi?" They were alone as they put decoration boxes away. Davis had to go to his place and help his folks go shopping.

"Have you seen Takuya or Zoe today?" Kouichi asked as he shoved another box into their large closet. Koji paused as he thought about and shrugged.

"I guess I haven't. I was wondering why nothing was broken yet." He chuckled at his indirect insult while Kouichi rolled his eyes.

"I'm being serious Koji."

"So am I." It was quiet as Kouichi scowled at his brother.

"Well at any rate I'm worried. Takuya always lets us know when he is leaving." Kouichi continued to try and make his point across. Koji chuckled.

"I know I just wish he would tell us when he was coming over!" Kouichi sighed in frustration.

"Oh relax Kouichi. Maybe they just went out to do some Christmas shopping and didn't want us to know." Kouichi blinked and looked at Koji.

"Christmas shopping? Really?" Kouichi's tone of voice sounded skeptical as he raised his right eyebrow. Koji shrugged.

"Zoe's with him." Koji stated simply. Kouichi thought about it and shrugged. He knew how women could easily drag a man into shopping.  
______________

Takuya stared at the small house in front of him.

"This is where you lived?" He asked. Zoe pouted and glared at Takuya.

"Not everyone had the fortune of owning a home to fit their ego you know. Just do what I told you to do and then we can leave." Takuya nodded and slipped a thin rectangle that had been wrapped through the mail slot on the door. The thin gift carried the necklace Takuya had bought for Zoe and had a note tapped to it. When they were sure it got in safely Zoe sighed.

"There. That's all I wanted." She began leaving the area. Takuya followed her and twitched his nose a bit.

"So what was written on that note?" He asked boredly. Zoe looked at Takuya.

"Just explaining a few things about how she got her gift and saying how I'll always love and miss her." Takuya raised his eyebrows.

"You're weird." Zoe turned to look at Takuya.

"What?! How am I weird?! If anything you're the weird one wolfy!" Takuya felt people looking at him curiously as Zoe's voice grew loud.

"Zoe. Keep your voice down. If we're going to have a scream fest then lets wait until we get home 'kay?" Takuya whispered as he carefully nudged his head towards the people. Zoe looked around and sighed.

"Fine." She turned back and continued her way to the twins' house. Takuya followed her quickly as the feeling of being watched was creeping him out.

"Damn mortals." Takuya cursed softly. He shuddered and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Damn winter! Why does it have to be so cold?!" Takuya sneezed. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"I told you to put on some warm clothes before we left. You never seem to listen do you?" Takuya scoffed.

"I do to listen! I just didn't think it would be this cold out." Zoe smiled.

"Ah so it's the common sense you lack." She looked at Takuya and giggled when he turned red in anger and began to pout.

"Oh relax Takuya. I'm just teasing." Zoe patted Takuya on the head before darting off for the house. Takuya growled at her and immediately chased after her.  
_________________

After finishing with putting the boxes away Koji and Kouichi plopped down on the couch and sighed in content. Koji looked at Kouichi.

"How you doing on your pills?" Koji asked. Kouichi smiled.

"I've been taking them everyday as directed Koji. Don't worry I feel great."

"And what about your dreams?" Kouichi frowned at the question.

"Dreams?" Kouichi asked as he looked at Koji who nodded.

"Yeah a few days ago you said you had a really weird dream. Have you had any more like that?" Kouichi gave it some time to think before shaking his head.

"No. I haven't dreamt at all since then. Why do you ask?" Koji shrugged as he tried to come up with an answer.

"No reason. Just curious." He muttered softly. Kouichi chuckled.

"That doesn't sound like you at all. You're never just curious." Koji gave another shrug.

"Maybe this stupid holiday is making me soft. After having to deal with it every human year I kind of get used to it." Kouichi was about to make a remark but the sound of the door opening and closing caught their attention. They turned their heads just enough to be able to see the front door out of the corner of their eyes. Koji scoffed.

"Damn it Takuya what have I told you about knocking first?" Koji glared at Takuya as the werewolf strolled over to the couch followed by Zoe and smiled.

"I don't know! I'm not good with math!" Takuya stated. Koji scoffed.

"You're not good with anything." Was Koji's response. Takuya crinkled his nose.

"Are not." Was the only words Takuya could come with. Koji smirked.

"And yet here we are." Koji's victory was quick and flawless. Takuya pouted.

"Yeah well…you're dumb!" Takuya pointed at Koji to emphasize his point. Koji sighed and looked away.

"Too late Takuya. I won." Kouichi and Zoe stared at each other for a while before they both rolled their eyes and mouthed out the word whatever. Zoe looked at Takuya.

"Do you two do this all the time?" She asked. Takuya and Koji looked at each other before looking at Zoe.

"Oh yeah. Me and Koji always do this kind of stuff. It's how guys show that they care." Takuya smiled and looked at Koji.

"Right Koji?" Said vampire turns to Takuya and shakes his head.

"I only do it when you're being dumb." Koji responded with an annoyed tone. Takuya's eyes narrowed.

"Well I only do it when you're being an insensitive JERK." Takuya shouted.

"Oohhh! I'm so offended." Koji made sure to have a lot of sarcasm pouring out of his sentence. Takuya stood up and shook his fist in anger.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret!" Takuya warned. Koji scoffed.

"What are you gonna do? Dig holes in my yard?"

"Maybe I will!" Takuya ran outside and it grew quiet. Kouichi looked at Koji.

"Didn't you have to dig some holes in our yard to put those weird winter trees in this week anyway?" Koji shrugged.

"Like hell I'm going to do any manual labor. That's what Takuya is for."

* * *

Hey you guys! Yes I know it has been a long time since I updated but I have been feeling VERY unmotivated lately. Normally I can come with at least a thousand words for my story by the end of the day but it's just been very sad lately and it's getting harder to concentrate. But you guys probably don't want to hear any sob stories so I'll just work on chapter 18 and let you guys enjoy this chapter!


	18. Author's note

Okee Dokee

I owes some explanations don't I?

To those who enjoy my story and actually review, thank you very much by the way, I apologize. I have been not writing my story lately due to some life issues. Yada yada school and homework and shit. I might be able to upload something soon because I am to be in bed all week after surgery. -GASP-

I had to get my appendix removed. It was about to explode and that's not very good. But because I am not much of a bed person I highly doubt I'll be able to sleep so this is a good time for me to try and catch up on this story. There is no way I can quit now that my friends at school are hooked on it. THEY REFUSE TO HAVE ME QUIT...caring aren't they? So this story won't be discontinued it'll just be taking very long vacations. So please, show me the love and motivation to continue by review. Although some of you have reviewed so much I am internally in your debt. I don't think I have to say who. Anyone looking at the reviews can tell there are only a few who are that kind.

Thank you...


	19. Reunited

_Chapter 17  
Last Line-_

_"Like hell I'm going to do any manual labor. That's what Takuya is for."_

* * *

Zoe gasped and looked at Koji, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"You just wanted to get Takuya mad so he would dig holes in your yard!" Zoe exclaimed. Koji smirked.

"That about sums it up in one sentence." Kouichi just shook his head and sighed.

"Koji not only is that mean and unfair but it is also very lazy of you." Kouichi said as he sat on the couch. Koji shrugged.

"At least we get some peace and quiet for a few minutes." Zoe and Kouichi looked at each other.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Zoe muttered. The three sighed as they sat in utter silence.

"Wow…" Zoe looked at the twins.

"I thought this place was only quiet at night." She giggled. Kouichi was about to speak but just before he could there was a loud slam as Takuya bolted inside, trailing heavy mud on the carpet.

"God damn it Takuya! You're covered in mud! You better have a good explanation for this!" Koji shouted as he stood up. Takuya's tail hid in between his legs and he shook in fear.

"You guys won't believe it but-" His wide eyes darted from the door to them again and again.

"Koji! There's an angel outside!" Takuya finished as he whimpered. Koji's eyes narrowed while Kouichi's widened.

"What?" Koji snarled as his tone grew deep.

"Why is there an angel on our property?" Kouichi asked. They could hear the doorbell ring. Koji walked to the door, fists clenched.

"I'll take care of this." Koji muttered. He opened the door and glared at the angel. It was a girl just an inch shorter than Koji and had light brown short hair. Her wings calmly hidden almost made her look human except for the small halo pin that pinned to the top left part of her shirt which could only be seen by the dead and demons. She held a clipboard in one hand while the other resting on her hip. Her eyes were focused on the clipboard as she spoke.

"I was told that a soul was ready to leave for heaven. And even though it confuses me to no end as to why she is staying in a place full of demons, let me enter so I may get the soul and be on my way." She looked up to meet Koji's eyes and gasped. He raised an eyebrow when she gasped.

"Ko-Koji?" The angel asked softly as her hand that rested on her hip was now in front of her mouth.

"That would be correct though why an angel like you would know it is beyond me so why don't you just take Zoe and leave." He hissed dangerously.

'_How the hell does she know my name? I have never seen her before!_' The angel just giggled and ran her hand through her hair.

"We may have grown up a lot but how could I forget you. It's me, Kari!" She watched as Koji's eyes widened and he moved a little closer to her.

"Kari? From when we were little?" Koji asked as he took note of her features. Kari smiled.

"The one and only!" Koji stared at her smile as he remembered the other times Kari had given him such a gentle smile.

"I-It really is you!" His jaw dropped slightly.

"We haven't seen you in so long! What have you been up to?" Koji asked. Kari looked up slightly as she began to think.

"A lot of things. As you can tell I am a soul transporter angel!" Kari smiled. She looked at Koji's house.

"You sure have been doing a lot since I've seen you." She blinked and looked back at Koji.

"Where's Kouichi? I miss him too! Do you two live with each other?" Kari got excited. Koji nervously looked back at the door.

"Uh…yeah we still live with each other. Um…but unlike me…he won't remember you." Kari frowned.

"What are you talking about? You didn't remember me at first either." Koji shook his head.

"No I mean…He won't remember you at all. He lost his memory shortly after the last time we had all played together." Koji's eyes soften as he stared at the ground. Kari's eyes widened.

"How?" She asked softly.

"How did it happen Koji! Please tell me." Koji stared up at her soft eyes and mentally cursed.

'_Shit how could I say no to that face! I shouldn't have looked at her…_'

"Well you see-"

"KOJI!" Koji jumped as Zoe appeared in front of him, pouting.

"Quit hogging her! I'm the one that has to go up to heaven!" Zoe shouted. She quickly spun around so she could look at Kari.

"Hi there! You must be the angel to take me up!" Zoe smiled.

"I'm really excited! What's it like? I've always wanted to know what it's like!" Zoe giggled. Kari shook her head.

"You'll find out when we get up there okay?" She told Zoe. Kari looked back at Koji.

"Um Koji…Can I see Kouichi? It's been so long. Please?" Kari asked. Koji sighed.

"Well… uh…." His eyes were glued to Kari.

'_Damn it…How can one say no to that face?_'

"Fine…." He answered. Kari giggled.

"Thank you so much Koji! You don't know how much this means to me!" Koji watched her giggle as he slowly opened the front door as wide as it can go.

"Hey uh Kouichi? Can you get out here real quick?" Koji called. Kari tilted her head as shuffling noise could be heard from the inside. Kouichi approached the doorway and his eyes were glued to Kari instantly.

"Uh Kouichi I want you to uh...meet my friend Kari..." Koji thought about the words to choose very carefully as he introduced him to Kari. Kouichi stared at the girl before him as she smiled.

"I was a friend of your brother when you both were very little. You probably don't remember me." She said softly. Kouichi shook his head.

"No...I don't remember...but it is very nice to meet you Kari." Kouichi glanced at Koji. Kari giggled before turning to Koji.

"I have to go drop Zoe off but I can come back later okay?" She offered as she took Zoe's hand and began to leave. Zoe smiled and waved to the twins.

"Bye Koji! Bye Kouichi! Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys! Tell Takuya and Davis I said goodbye, kay?" Zoe turned back to Kari and sighed. "I'll miss them." She muttered. Kari smiled at Zoe. "It's okay. You'll be in a much better place soon."

Koji sighed as he went back inside, Kouichi following him. "Koji, that girl! Kari! She looks like the girl in my dreams!" Koji nodded. "We played with Kari a lot when we were little. You were actually the first to be friends with her."

"...And this was before I had lost my memories?" Kouichi asked. Koji nodded. The twins were silent before going to Takuya to tell him about Zoe's departure.

-

"What!?" Kira shouted loudly as she gave her messengers a deadly glare. The two vampires flinched at their masters raised voice. One of them spoke. "I-It appears that the vampire Troika has been...annihilated."

"What about Riku?" She hissed.

"We can not locate him your highness. Though he is still alive." The other messenger stated. Kira sunk into her throne and snarled. "This is NOT my day..."

"Your highness, what are our actions?" They both asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kira muttered, "We have to get that vampire. He is our prince. I could feel it. The power wants to come out. And it leaks out when needed. Assemble the vampires that are under our control. We are going to get our world back." Kira smirked evilly. "And all before Christmas." The two messengers bowed to their leader before leaving the throne room.

-

Takuya greeted Kari politely when she had returned before returning back home.

"I'm sure that my clan is getting worried. Especially with how Amp is getting a bit more vicious." He had told the twins before leaving.

The twins were more than happy being alone with Kari. Kouichi did feel a little left out when Kari and Koji started talking about the past. Some of the moments Kouichi could remember from his dreams but most of it was vague. The three spent the whole evening in conversation. Kari glanced over at Koji and Kouichi's living room clock as it began to chime softly. She frowned. "Eleven already?" Kari groaned.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Koji asked.

"Not really. But my friends do get worried when I don't return home. Especially when I didn't exactly tell them where I was going to be tonight." Kari blushed in embarrassment. "Hehehe...oops?" The twins rolled their eyes.

"Alright then Kari you better get going." Kouichi sighed.

"When do you get off of your work?" Koji asked as he stood up. Kari got off from the couch. "Uh...I work tomorrow but then I have the next few days off since it's Christmas!" Kari smiled. Koji walked over to the front door and opened it. "When can we see you again?" Kari followed Koji and stepped outside. "Uh...how about the day after tomorrow around noon. I'll just come down and knock on your door." Koji nodded and smirked. "Can't wait!"

"Bye Koji! Bye Kouichi!" Kari waved. Kouichi smiled and waved from the couch. "Bye Kari! See you then!" Kouichi said his goodbye as he watched Kari walk on to the middle of the lawn before spreading her bright feathery wings. His eyes gazed upon her wings and shined in the beautiful moonlight. She winked at the boys before disappearing into the sky, and behind the clouds. Koji quietly shut the door and went to the kitchen. "Thirsty..." He muttered as he pulled out his gallon of blood and started chugging it.  
Kouichi listened to the weird noises coming from the kitchen and blinked. '_What is he doing?_' Kouichi stood up and walked into the kitchen. "ACK! Out of the gallon itself?! Get a freaking cup!" Kouichi shouted, seeing his brother chugging the gallon of blood. Koji rolled his eyes and pulled away from the container. "Oh whatever. Nobody else drinks out of this but me. And I'm too thirsty to bother with a dinky cup." He scoffed and went back to chugging. Kouichi frowned. "That thirsty?" He half asked. Koji pulled away and looked at the almost empty container. "Damn... I'll have to get more." He looked over at Kouichi. "With all of the crap that's been going on I haven't been able to go on my usual long hunts. Just enough so I don't go crazy and sick." Kouichi sighed and nodded. "Yeah we have had quite a week." He yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. How about you?"  
Koji shrugged. "Yeah I'm pretty tired. I'll go get more blood in the morning. Get a good stock growing..." Locking the doors, Kouichi and Koji went for bed.

"_Kari are we going to be best friends forever?" Kouichi asked as he, Koji and Kari stared at the sunset on a grassy hill. _

"_Of course Kouichi. We've been playing before bedtime for a long time now!" Kari smiled. Koji frowned. "Me too Kari? We'll be best friends forever too?" he asked. _

_She giggled. "We will all be best friends forever!" The twins smiled when Kari hugged them. "You two are the best friends I ever had!"_

_"Really?" They both asked. Kari nodded. "It's almost like we're all married!"_

_The twins gave each other a confused look. "What's a married?" Kouichi asked as he and Koji looked at Kari.  
_

* * *

Okay I know this one is shorter than normal but I moved recently and I don't have internet set up or have the time to write it. yeah yeah I know. Excuses Excuses. I felt bad so I tried finishing this chapter up for ya. The dream kinda lets you know that now the twins are sleeping. I needed to start off the next chapter all fresh and on a new day because we are nearing the end. Kari is here. it's almost christmas, and Amp and the evil vampires are itching for revenge.

Reviews please!


End file.
